Mahou Sensei Kain Act 3
by Chris-Sasami-Bunny
Summary: What trouble will our crazy class and young mage sensei get themselves into this time? Will any new contracts be made? And will we ever be able to remember every member of the class? Find out as you read the next amazing installment of this ongoing series! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Prologue

"_Taichô_! You have mail!"

The short boy with the serious expression, cold ice-blue eyes and stark white hair, turned as his full-bodied (very, _very_ full-bodied) lieutenant came skipping into the room. Both were dressed in the black of the _shinigami_, he with a sleeveless white coat over the top of his uniform. He scowled at her. "What are you babbling about, Matsumoto? And where have you been all day?"

"I've been taking care of things, of course, all my duties!" Rangiku Matsumoto declared, tossing her long strawberry-blond hair slightly. "And now, while on my way back, I discovered that you have post…."

"_All_ your duties? Is that where you've been all day? Then you must have finished them all, right? You have my reports?"

"Er…not really…."

"Matsumoto!"

"Look, I don't have your reports quite ready yet, but I do have your mail. Look!"

"How on earth do I have mail, anyway?" the young Soul Reaper captain muttered, finally coming over to take a look at the paper Rangiku was waving around. "Who sends mail to the Seireitei?"

Rangiku smiled knowingly. "Who do you think, _Taichô_? You have a letter from _her_."

Still scowling, Tôshirô Hitsugaya took the proffered mail. Inside was a picture of Momo, Mai, Kagome…and one more, a boy that was frighteningly familiar. That _rodent_ was also in the picture, perched on Mai's head. There was also a postcard from Kyoto inside, and on the postcard was the brief message, 'Hello from the Japanese nation's old capital, Shirô_-chan_! I've been having a lot of fun as a student here at Mahora, taking care of Mai and Kagome like the elders wanted, but now things have gotten more exciting. Kalan-_sama_'s son, Kain Lockeheart, is our new teacher. But it's not all fun…there are dangerous people here in Kyoto after Kagome, so I have to be brief and go back to watching out for them. Hope you're well. Give everyone my best. Love, Hinamori Momo.'

Tôshirô looked over the letter, then tossed in onto his desk, muttering. "_His_ son, huh? Hmph. So he really did have one after all. I guess the rumors were true."

"Oh, that's quite interesting!" remarked Rangiku, who had been reading over her captain's shoulder. "And he's been made a teacher there? It seems he's already getting lots of ties to his father's past, what with Mai-_chan_ and Hinamori there." She picked up the picture. "Oh, and Mai-_chan_'s really grown up! I wonder just how big she'll get…."

"Whatever. I just hope his brat doesn't cause as much trouble as he did."

"Oh?" Rangiku looked over at him and smiled mischievously. "Why, _Taichô_…I do believe you're getting jealous…."

"What? What are you talking about, Matsumoto?"

"Is the older brother conflicted because his _imôto-chan_ is being taken away by that man's son? Oh, it's a terrible feeling, to have your family pulled away…."

"Enough nonsense, Matsumoto! Now are you going to finish your duties or not?!"

Rangiku ran to the door, but stopped short of exiting. "Do you think we should tell Kuchiki-_taichô_? I think he'd be interested in finding out that Kalan-_san_'s son has grown up…."

"If Kuchiki cares at all about that, I'm sure he's already well informed. Are you going?"

Finally Rangiku did.

_Author's Note: Welcome to Act 3_

_ Now begins Act 3, which will once again take place entirely at school and take place over approximately a month and a half. Our intrepid heroes are now going into training to form themselves into an adventuring group. Several more students are going to join our esteemed clubs, particularly the magical secret club and, eventually, a new enemy is going to surface…a new enemy with an old history with our protagonist. His visit will be brief, but important. Because of this, several paths will be revealed, as well as certain agendas._

_ Introduced here are Rangiku Matsumoto and Tôshirô Hitsugaya, the lieutenant and captain, respectively, of 10__th__ Division of the Gotei 13. As important friends to Momo, they seemed a proper pair to introduce in a flashback cameo in the prologue since her part last time was so important and there was little more to introduce currently with Lina and her family._

_ A couple more references were made in this section to previous events…if our readers still haven't figured it out, this section should reveal who Kalan's Soul Reaper companion was._

_ No more to say. On to Act 3!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter One: A Golden Silence

_('Hmm…what's this…?')_

She slowly opened her eyes. It was still fairly dark. The scene was….

_('Sand…? A desert…?')_

"Oh, are you awake, _Ojô-chan_?"

Her eyes, seeming of their own volition, turned to the speaker, an older gentleman sitting on a rock some distance away. His hair was silver-blond, and he had a short, scraggly beard of the same color. Square glasses adorned his eyes and a cigarette hung from his mouth. He completed his image with the suit of stark light grey he wore. He smiled rather fondly at her. _('Who…is this _o-san_? He looks familiar….')_

He pointed. "If you want to wash your face, there's a well right there."

Again, her view changed without her desiring it. _('Ah…wait, don't go, I want a better look at you….')_

Her body was moving of its own volition, and approached the calm pool of water. She looked at the face within as her hands reached down in for a double handful. It was a very young girl's face, likely with an age measured by a single digit, with short, somewhat messy orange hair and purple eyes. _('Is this…me…? When I was a child…?')_

After washing her face, the girl moved away and stared up. The sentiment was odd; she seemed an observer in someone else's life, with what she thought of as her body acting generally on autopilot. Still, the sight of the sky above touched her. _('What a beautiful, starry sky…but what am I doing here…?')_

"I'm back!" She turned towards the exclamation and saw another figure approaching.

"That was quick," the _o-san_ said as the newcomer came into view.

"Yeah…I caught three rat-like things!"

"Rat-like things," the girl murmured. "Is he going to eat…rat-like things…?"

The man spotted the girl and began approaching her. "Oh, you're an early riser!"

_('I…I know this man….')_

His face came into clearer focus. He was a young man, probably in his late teens, with a white cloak wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was short, red, and somewhat unkempt.

_('I…I know him, but…how? This man…is…is his….')_

Kalan leaned down and jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the lightening horizon. "Look at that sun, Mai," he commanded. "Isn't daybreak beautiful?"

Mai's eyes jerked open. She sat up and stayed still for many moments, blinking, trying to…she wasn't sure. Was she trying to hold onto that dream, or let it go? …It was gone now. It didn't matter….

It was already afternoon, Mai saw as she looked at her clock. _('That's right…we got back…and it's Sunday now. I'm still so exhausted from the trip…I had a part-time job this morning, and then fell asleep again after getting back. Well, I should get up….')_

And, she decided, she should investigate the commotion next door….

"Kain-_sensei_! It's Sunday…let's take some tea together!"

"Kain-_sensei_! Can you come play with us? We have a break from club activities today!"

"Kain-_sensei_! It's a Sunday afternoon…let's go out and have some fun!"

Kagome turned and greeted Mai as she emerged from their room. "What's the commotion about?" the redhead grumbled.

Kagome pointed at the open doorway and into the room beyond. "It seems our class wants to play with Kain-_sensei _again. I think they're still jealous about how we monopolized his attention during the class trip."

"Hmm…yeah…."

Kanade, Haruna, Kaoru, Sakura, Izumi, Miki, Riza, Akari, Kiami, Nanami, Riku and Risa were now monopolizing Kain's room, gathering around him, setting out drinks and snacks, or just snooping around. He stared at them with impotent resignation.

Mai, however, wasn't going to put up with this nonsense. "You guys get out of _Sensei_'s room!" And she evicted them in classic comedic anime fashion.

"They won't settle down, even on a Sunday after a school trip," Mai sighed. "So, what are you doing here on a Sunday afternoon, Kain-_sensei_?"

"Researching," he replied, gathering up a few books and the long cloth-wrapped package he had received from Kyoto. "I've done about as much as I can here, however, and it's about time anyway, so I should be heading out…would you two like to come?"

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously.

Ami and Yue greeted the trio as they arrived in the library. "You wanted to show us something, Kain-_sensei_?" Yue asked.

They gathered at a table, where Kain removed a map from his cloth-wrapped package and laid it out at the table. "This is it."

"I see…" Yue muttered. "This is interesting…so this is what Kain-_sensei_'s father was researching. And…if this is accurate, then there are secrets under the academy apart from the library."

"This is amazing, Kain-_sensei_!" Ami marveled. "Even the university doesn't have a map like this!"

They poured over the map, noting what they already knew and pointing out what they didn't.

"I understand," Yue said finally. "We of the Library Exploration Club will assist you."

"Thank you!" Kain bowed to them.

Nodoka came in as they gathered up the materials, hurrying somewhat and carrying three cans of drinks in her arms. "Yue, Yue! They didn't have any tomato milk…."

She stopped suddenly as she came up to the table and Kain turned to face her. The two froze. "Um…" Nodoka began.

"N-Nodoka…."

"G-good day!" they declared in unison, bowing…and cracking their heads together. Nodoka dropped the drinks from her hands.

Laughing slightly, Kain apologized and began to gather up the cans while Nodoka stammered out her own apology.

The other four girls watched the pair. Kagome giggled. "It looks like there's a new understanding between them, meeting for the first time since they got back from the school trip. They're so innocent…but Kain-_sensei_ seems panicked, too…maybe he really feels something for Nodoka-_san_ after all…what do you think, Mai?" She smiled coyly at her roommate.

Mai stared back. "What?" she replied coolly.

The students finally returned to class on Monday. They had one more week of school, and then it was Golden Week, that amazing week-long holiday combined from many holidays that the Japanese have strung together for no appreciable reason. Kain fought to get his students back into studying shape, although having a week of schooling in between a school trip and the vacation was perhaps not the greatest idea.

Kain learned that most of the class was preparing for a trip to Greece during the week, and they even begged him to come with them. If he had, there perhaps would have been another great adventure on the island of Mykonos in the Aegean Sea; however, he declined, saying he still had much to do in Japan.

"I heard you turned down a chance to go to Greece for Golden Week," Mai asked that Saturday. "Is it…all right if I ask why?"

"Well," Kain replied, "first of all, at the rate my life here at Mahora Academy is going, if I accompanied them on the trip it would almost certainly turn into a magical adventure. We'd probably end up being transported back in time, or attacked by the ghost of King Midas, or some such thing."

"Um…are you serious…?"

"Mostly joking, although trouble seems to follow me, and that brings me to the real reason: I want to stay here and prepare."

Mai blinked. "Prepare? Prepare for what?"

"The next, well, 'adventure' I guess you could say. I know you won't want to hear this, but it's definitely coming. It's kind of funny; I expected to charge into danger when I began my post-graduate studies. I expected that I'd have to do Great Things in order to follow in the footsteps of my father. Then, of course, I was sent here, to teach, and when I heard that, I thought I'd have to put the adventures on hold. However, fate seems to be laughing at me. I've had more adventure than I ever could have dreamed of here, and, if I really have found the remnants of my father's old enemies, I'll need to continue battling them; and that means my adventures won't stop for some time. I don't know what will happen to us next, but one thing is clear: I need to get stronger so I can protect all of our class, so I can protect Nodoka, Momo, Kagome, and you, too, Mai." He looked up at her, smiled, and gave her a small thumbs-up. "Just watch me, Mai. I'm going to get even stronger, until I'm as great as my father was!"

An image suddenly flashed in Mai's mind…she briefly recalled the dream she'd had earlier that week, and the face of Kalan Lockeheart, which looked so similar to Kain's face…and somehow, Kain's thumbs-up mimicked the gesture Kalan had made towards the sun. _('W-what is this..?')_

"Eh? Mai? Are you all right?" Kain looked at her closely, concerned by her sudden blank expression.

"Eh? What? I-I'm fine…."

"Your face is flushed. Do you have a fever or something? Are you feeling well?"

"I said I'm fine!" Mai snapped, shoving him backwards and stalking out of the room.

_('What was that?')_ she thought to herself as she headed away. _('What…am I thinking about, anyway?_ She shook her head. _I should just…forget about it.')_

And once again, she did.

Kain checked off the list: Riza, Matake, Rakasu, Kaoru, Sakura, Caria, Izumi, Yuki, Miki, Riku, Risa, Yukari, Kanade, Kazumi, and Nanami—fifteen students in all, or half the class—headed off to Greece to tour a bit of the Aegean sea.

Akari and Kiami had returned to their home in Yokohama, where, apparently, they lived at rival dojos. He'd only heard a little about their histories, but apparently daily life was training for the two of them…he didn't know quite why they had been sent to Mahora in the first place.

The rest of the class had stayed behind, save Kagome, who had returned to Kyoto alone.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with her," Kain mentioned to Momo.

Momo looked at him. "Why should I?"

"Er, well, it's just…you're supposed to be her bodyguard, right? And now she's heading home by herself…."

"I am one of Kagome's bodyguards…and protecting her is one of my duties," she corrected him. "Right now, there's not much danger waiting for her in Kyoto. Tokine-_chan_ and Yoshimori-_kun_ can more than take care of her now. And, of course, in the event of real trouble, there's you, right Kain-_sensei_?"

"Er? Me?"

"Yes. You have a contract with her now, too. She can call you in an emergency, and we can use the cards to travel to her instantly."

"Ah…right…."

But the far most interesting thing about the week was the sudden return of Takamichi.

Kain was sitting at the fountain again, sorting through notes and books, when the shadow suddenly loomed over him. "It's Golden Week, and you're still busy with work?" a voice boomed. "I'm not sure if you're setting a good example for your students or not, Kain-_kun_."

Kain looked up and smiled brightly. "Takamichi! You're finally back again!"

"Sorry I've been away so long," he said. "May I sit?"

Kain quickly made him room, and the larger man took his place at Kain's side. "It seems you've had a busy time with things," he said conversationally. "And not just with the class' usual hijinx. I heard from the principal about the incident in Kyoto. I'm quite sorry I wasn't here and able to help out…."

Kain shook his head. "There's nothing to apologize for. It turned out all right…and I learned quite a lot from the experience."

"So I heard. And…it seems you've learned quite a lot about your students from these ordeals. So…just what have you learned?"

Kain returned Takamichi's probing stare. "What do I have left to learn? I have a demon, a vampire, a Soul Reaper, a robot, a ninja, a mage-scientist, a mage descendant, and a martial arts master. Am I missing anyone?"

Takamichi laughed again, somewhat sheepishly. "Well, sorry I didn't include more information on it. I think the principal hoped that the class would continue with a little bit of normalcy."

"You're right," Kain agreed, rescinding his accusatory examination. "I know no one expected things to turn out quite the way they have…but I sometimes grow a little tired of being the last to know about anything that goes on in my class."

"Yes…and the last to know about a lot of things that are going on…for a good reason. Now, perhaps, it's the time to reveal a few things. Shall we…go somewhere more private to continue?"

"Y-yes…."

They retired to a room up in the student council tower. There, over tea, Takamichi continued.

"As you may have noticed, I…haven't been present very often, ever since you took over my 2-A (now 3-A) English class. There's a reason for that, and for why you've been assigned to this class…it's all tied together. Where to begin….

"Trouble started arising shortly before your graduation from Caelar University. A few random troubles, mostly in Arcanus Myrror, but also some here on Earth. Accidents, natural disasters, monster attacks…in some ways, it seemed to be shaping up into a perfect situation for you to pursue your path to Archmage. Those of us on the Archmage council—myself, Eishun, Kensuke, Konosuke, and a few others—decided that setting you up with this class would serve a double purpose, giving you somewhere relatively peaceful to grow a bit before sending you out into the world, and relieving me, giving me time to investigate and assist with these incidents.

"From what we uncovered, we thought someone was responsible for at least the majority of the incidents. I haven't found anything more concrete yet…it almost seems you've uncovered more from the Kyoto trip. If the Obsidian Star has returned, and they're behind some or all of these events…well, it would explain quite a few things for us. I assume Kamo-_kun_ has told you about them?"

"Well, somewhat. I still don't know everything about them, like whom they really are, or were…simply that they were the enemy my father vanquished, the ones behind the war of twenty years ago. I suppose that's enough for now?"

"Haha…probably…for now. In any case, you've gotten involved in this a lot sooner than we anticipated. We've decided to leave you here for the time being, although that certainly doesn't seem to guarantee that you won't receive more trouble."

"Yes, I suppose not. Are you going to be here long?"

"Unfortunately not. I'll be around for almost a week, but there's still plenty to do out there. Did you want something?"

"Well…from what I've experienced recently, I can tell that I need a lot more training in combat if this trouble is going to continue. I was hoping that you could give me some more instruction."

"Ah, I see…well, I can help you out while I'm here, but I can't serve as a permanent instructor. I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere after I leave."

Kain nodded. "Yes…I suppose so…."

They looked up as the door opened and Hinagiku walked in. She glanced at the two in surprise. "Kain-_sensei_…imagine seeing you here…and Takahata-_sensei_, welcome back. I didn't know you'd returned…."

"Just arrived," Takamichi said, rising. "It's been a while, so first I decided to stop in and see Kain-_kun_. I better make my rounds now. It's good to see you again, Hinagiku-_kun_." He started for the door, but before leaving he turned back and called, "I'll meet you tomorrow, Kain-_kun_."

"Right…."

The two watched him go. "What…was that about? And what are you two doing here?" Hinagiku demanded.

Kain shrugged. "I was getting some advice from him. About the class and other things. What about you? What are you doing here? It's Golden Week; didn't the class go to the Aegean Sea?"

Hinagiku scowled. "I didn't feel like it…."

"Oh, that's right…you don't like heights. I guess a plane trip would be…."

"D-don't say it like that! I-I'm just not very interested in traveling…."

"Right, right. So what are you doing with your Golden Week, then? And why are you here, in the Student Council Tower?"

"I was just coming in to get caught up on a little work, that's all," Hinagiku replied, grimly trying to retain hold on her dignity.

"Work? Student council work?" Kain stared at her. "On Golden Week? Why? I thought you were always caught up on work…."

"I-if you're thinking that I've got nothing to do here, t-that I'm so out of things to do that I'm just coming here to do some needless work and occupy myself, you're wrong…!"

_('Got it in one...not that it was a hard thing to figure out.')_ Kain considered his student president for a moment. She was the very model of popularity and dignity, most of the time—the studious, intelligent, athletic, beautiful _kaichô_, a girl who could do anything brilliantly, who excelled in her studies, who captained a difficult club (to be blunt, a men's club), and yet who still had the time to recognize and even take care of each of the girls under her care. She was kind and considerate to her friends and even to strangers, and while she had a temper and a distaste for foolishness and the types of idiocies that some—such as the 'trio'—could get up to, she did pretty much everything with the thoughts of others in mind. She even gave that hardest and most difficult form of positive enforcement—tough love.

And what she did was, mostly, entirely instinct—it was simply how she was made, but part of it had become a kind of…not exactly a mask, but perhaps a costume. A tomboyish instinct for defending her classmates (especially other girls) from bullies and such, not to mention an obstinate nosiness in taking other people's troubles as her own, had given her an image that she eventually adapted. And now, she couldn't bear to part from it…she desperately held on to her 'cool' image because she couldn't bear to disappoint her fans.

So here she was, trapped by it. Most of the class had left, either on the school-funded trip to Greece, or to their distant homes. Only a few had remained—Yue, Ami, and Nodoka, who were somewhat anti-social overall and who preferred to pursue their library explorations and, in this case, to study Kalan's map. Chisame, who was extremely antisocial. Erika, who, because of her 'condition' was wary of making such a long trip, especially after the ordeal of the last adventure. Mai, who felt indebted to the school that called her ward and refused to take more from them than was necessary. Rei, for reasons Kain couldn't fathom—he understood virtually nothing about her. Alyssa and Miyu, who, naturally, couldn't leave. Momo, who presumably had duties at the school, even during this vacation, even if she wouldn't disclose them. And, finally, Hinagiku, who was severely acrophobic and would have nothing to do with airplanes if she could help it. Had the class trip been some sort of cruise, she might have gone…but she would not go overseas unless some greater need forced her hand. This trip certainly didn't fulfill the great requirement.

And now she found herself a bit of a lost lamb. School was out of session. Because of that, the clubs were also on hiatus (except for ones like the Library Exploration Club, of course). There weren't even enough members around to gather up for a simple practice. Because of this, she whose schedule was the most jam-packed of all the students of Mahora Academy (excepting perhaps ultra-busy Sakura) had absolutely nothing to do. No students to watch over, no meetings to preside over, no club members to instruct, no activities to plan, no budgets to observe, no classes to attend, no crises demanding her attention.

And now Kain had made a decision. "Can you spare a few hours from your important work this afternoon, Hinagiku-_san_?"

Hinagiku started. "W-what? Well, I suppose so…why?"

"I really don't have anything to do right now," Kain half-lied glibly. It was true that he didn't _have_ to do anything; he had simply filled his own schedule with obsessive studies and training. "Why don't we go into town and hang out for a while? I haven't been in Japan very long, and haven't really had much of a chance to see the city yet, after all—in fact, I think I've seen more of Kyoto after our recent trip…."

"Eh? You mean, you and me? _Just_ you and me? Why, _Sensei_…perhaps I underestimated you. All these girls floating around you, and now you're trying to take advantage of their absence to try and take me on a date? You _are_ a daring young man…."

"W-wait, w-what? I-I was only…." Kain was suddenly quite flustered; Hinagiku had taken advantage of Kain's valiance to compose herself, and now had turned the tables on him.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Kain-_sensei_, we're teenagers, about the same age, and of opposite genders. When two teens go out like that to do things together, it's usually called a _date_, isn't it? And dates between teacher and student are…."

"Oh…I-I hadn't thought about it," Kain admitted truthfully, trying to recover. "You're right, that could be misconstrued. Don't worry…I think I have a solution."

And so Kain entered town accompanied by a bevy of females: along with Hinagiku, he had invited along Mai, Momo, and Erika.

"I'm not sure if this is more or less alarming," Hinagiku remarked somewhat bitingly. "Kain-_sensei_ with so many girls…."

"I don't think it can be helped," Momo replied cheerfully. "Kain-_sensei_ doesn't really have any boys that he knows that he could bring along. Besides, I think this is fine. Right, Mai?"

"Eh? I-I suppose…."

"In any case, where are we going, Kain-_sensei_?" Erika asked.

"Well…I was thinking that we'd start…with this place."

They stopped and looked up. The giant sign above them pronounced: SEALAND. Although it's in Chiba prefecture, it's not based on the most famous park in Japan! Honest! It's simply a remarkably similar magical kingdom amusement park!

"Eh? Umm…Kain-_sensei_, isn't this place a little…."

"Ah, say no more, Hinagiku-_san_. No need to worry." Kain withdrew five tickets from his cloak with a flourish. "I've got this already covered."

"B-but the money…" Mai attempted.

"Don't mind it, Mai. I have my resources."

"I-I guess we shouldn't argue," Erika noted. "To be honest…I've never been here before, and…I'd definitely like to check it out…."

"I've never seen it before, either," Hinagiku agreed.

"I think it's the first time for all of us," Momo said. "Kain-_sensei_ included. What made you think of this place, Kain-_sensei_? Can we ask?"

Kain laughed. "Well, I've never been to an amusement park myself, either…I've lived all my life before this in Wyoming, and…there isn't much out there. I wanted to check it out myself, and…this was a wonderful excuse. Well, shall we go?"

The five made their way into the park. During Golden Week, the park was full of patrons, but as five teenagers inexperienced with amusement parks, the group was able to brave the crowds and appreciate the wonder. They dove into the roller coasters (moving at such speed that even acrophobic Hinagiku was overcome with exhilaration before real terror could discourage her). They visited pirate ships and cloud castles, were shown around by Friendly Forest Critters and other costumed mascots, and generally found themselves enchanted by their situations.

Erika and Hinagiku sat down on a bench together to rest while Momo dragged Mai and Kain off for a photo with some of the park's denizens. Erika laughed. "Goodness, sometimes she can seem like a child. She didn't get enough of those kinds of pictures in Kyoto?"

Hinagiku sipped her drink as her face turned to a glower at that comment. "Yes…Kyoto. That reminds me…you all seemed to monopolize Kain-_sensei_ during that trip. What was the meaning of all that, anyway?"

Erika froze. "Ah…what are you talking about?" she asked carefully, looking away and scratching at her cheek with a finger.

"Don't give me that! There were plenty of strange things going on during that trip, and the entire time it seemed he was either with Group 1, or you, or both! The only time he _wasn't_ in your company was the night of that ridiculous k-k-kissing contest!"

"Yes, well…wouldn't that be the point?" Erika tried. "Look at what happened the one time one of us wasn't here to keep him out of trouble! We had to keep an eye on him…."

"Hmm, 'us', you say…who is this 'us'? You're including yourself with Mai, Momo-_san_…perhaps all of Group 1 so easily? You obviously aren't including yourself with your _kaichô_, because _I_ was with him that night and I couldn't do anything to stop the trouble…."

"Ah, n-no…! W-what I mean is…."

"You know…there were a lot of strange things going on during that trip, with frogs and alcoholic fountains, the many _senseis_ in that contest and other things I only heard about. It seemed like there was something else going on that, somehow, I wasn't privy to. Do you have anything to say about that, Erika?"

"N-not really…you're right, there's a lot that's inexplicable, but…what do you think it could be? Do you think some local witch was targeting our class, trying to kidnap one of our classmates for use in some diabolic ritual or something like that?"

Erika leveled a straight face at Hinagiku, who stared back. Hinagiku broke off with a laugh. "You're right, I guess. Maybe I'm just paranoid, or…."

"Jealous?" Erika offered teasingly.

"W-what…? N-no, it couldn't…."

"Just joking. It's all right, Hina…I can't blame you for thinking that way. Let's just forget about all that and finish enjoying ourselves today…look, they're coming back."

The two rose to meet their comrades, with Erika breathing an inward sigh of relief. As usual, she knew perfectly well how to handle her tempestuous _kaichô_. Hinagiku was shrewd and certainly saw all the strangeness of the Kyoto trip, but she was also very level-headed and refused to believe in nonsense like 'magic'. Level-headed people were willing to come up with remarkable excuses to maintain their disbelief, especially stubborn ones like Hinagiku….

Hours later they finally left the closing park. "That was great," Hinagiku breathed, stretching. "I was really able to cut loose for the first time in a long time."

Kain chuckled. "I'm glad. That was really interesting."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hinagiku turned back to him.

"Well, I feel like I was able to see the real Hinagiku-_san_ for the first time today," he said simply.

Hinagiku took in his comment and realized how childish she must have seemed, acting so excited about everything she saw inside…in front of all these people. She flushed. "I-idiot! Don't talk nonsense! I-I was just…."

"I think he has you pegged, Hina," Erika teased.

"It's all right, Hinagiku-_kaichô_," Momo soothed her. "It's good to see you acting like a normal girl instead of just as the leader you are at school. You shouldn't try to hide your true nature too much."

She stretched and pointed. "In any case, I'd say the night is still young. Why don't we continue over there?"  
>The group looked. Mai's somewhat tired face lit up with renewed energy at the sight. "Karaoke?" she breathed.<p>

"W-what?" the now especially self-conscious Hinagiku sputtered. "N-no, we really couldn't…."

"Ah, Hinagiku-_kaichô_ lacks faith in her singing ability?" Momo pressed. "Feels she can't match Mai's enthusiasm?"

"I-I never said that!"

And so with that the festivities continued for several more hours before the tired teenagers returned to their school for bed late at night, exhausted but fulfilled. Sadly, they lacked eccentric party members who could have enhanced the festivities with odd costumes and such, but nevertheless, they had an enjoyable time.

The rest of Golden Week went by quickly. Kain was able to train somewhat with Takamichi, who mostly tested his magical offensive capabilities by taking him out deep into Mahora's woods. Rather than fighting with Kain (as he explained his fighting style wasn't suited for training someone like him), he had Kain try out his own most powerful techniques and spells on him and neutralized them all, and then gave him critiques on those abilities.

"Your firepower is impressive, Kain-_kun_," Takamichi remarked on Friday, the last day before he had to leave again, as they sat down to take a break. "You have an impressive grasp of magic, and that lets you channel more powerful spells than most mages. In most battles, true mages do their best standing back and acting as artillery while their more combat-oriented companions stand in front of them to hold the line. I would say that, based on your personality, if you have a few reliable front-line fighters then you should stick to that route…and from what I understand, you have a few of those. You've made contracts with Mai-_kun_, Momo-_kun_, Miyazaki-_kun_ and Kagome-_kun_ now, haven't you?"

Kain sputtered, spitting out the drink he had been imbibing. "H-how did you know…?"

"I told him, of course!" Kamo declared with a laugh, appearing on Takamichi's shoulder. "Really, were you trying to keep it a secret from _Hawk_, of all people?"

Kain flushed terribly. "Ah, well, no, it's just…well…."

"Not easy to talk about…I understand." Takamichi chuckled. "I know Kamo-_kun_ can be very persuasive, especially when you have the terrible situations you had to face. He also says you've been reluctant to accept their help…which I also understand. However, if they are that determined…I think you should accept them. Considering what you'll be facing, you may need their help later."

Before Kain could reply, a voice cut through the trees. "Kain-_sensei_? Takahata-_sensei_?"

The three looked up as Mai, Nodoka, Yue and Ami came into view. "Ah, you are here," Yue said softly. "Can you come to library, Kain-_sensei_? We have something to discuss…."

Takamichi arose. "Well, I guess that's all for now, Kain-_kun_. I'll have to leave early tomorrow. I'll see you next time I'm in town." He walked off, leaving Kain to follow his ladies to the library.

"Eeeh? You found a clue in the map?!"

"Quiet, _Sensei_; even at this time, it's still a library."

"Oh…right…but it was encoded in a really difficult code…you really are quite brilliant, Ayase-_san_!"

"Not really." They spread the maps—for truly there were several pages—out on the table and gathered around them. Yue was at the forefront with Kain. "The eighth sheet of the copy you gave us shows an enlargement of the phantom 'underground library'."

She leaned up and looked at Kain. "I'll ask you now, Kain-_sensei_…are you looking for your missing father?"

"Yes," Kain replied instantly.

"And there is a clue somewhere in this map…."

"Yes."

"Please take a good look at this part…."

Kain leaned in again, excited. "W-where? Where is the clue about my father?"

"Right here…."

Kain looked and spotted a caricature of Kalan's face scribbled on the map with 'My Clue' written in Japanese right next to it. It was also right below a passage, and an arrow pointed the way down the staircase it led to.

"Eh!?" Kain shrieked, forgetting Yue's earlier warning. "That's it!? How did I miss it? Was it because it was in Japanese…?"

"Well, I can't blame you too much," Yue remarked, although Mai was also considering how Kain could make such an idiotic mistake. "It took us a while to notice it too. It's in the middle of these strange runes I can't identify, so it doesn't exactly stand out."

"Anyway, this is great!" Mai enthused. "You finally have something."

"Yes! We have to go investigate!" Kain agreed.

"Hold on, Kain-_sensei_," Ami stopped him. "There's something we'd like to discuss first."

"Eh? Yes? I-I mean, thank you, of course, for helping with this…."

"That's not it," Yue interrupted. "We would like to clear something up. I have some reservations about using such fantastic words in any serious context, but…I still can't understand what happened during the school trip. So, here goes…Kain-_sensei_…you're a mage, aren't you?"

"Eeuuhh?" Kain sputtered, shocked and unable to reply.

"Please don't worry," Ami consoled him. "We haven't discussed these thoughts with anyone, besides the three of us amongst ourselves."

"I must admit I'm quite curious about why you're keeping it a secret," Yue continued, "but there are plenty of things right now that I'm even more curious about.

"First, I would surmise by what I saw at Kyoto that Alyssa-_san_ is actually a powerful mage. Furthermore, Kagome-_san_ is a mage, and her grandfather is as well, of course. I find this to be nonsensical—I mean, surprising information already. However, judging by what Kagome-_san_'s father and grandfather have said, I would further conjecture that an entire organized society of mages exists within our world." She turned to Kain. "How was that?"

Kain had been making little strangled noises of distress throughout her rant, while Mai stared in disbelief, marveling at her coolheaded analysis of the situations she had witnessed. Kain sputtered, "N-no, that's not…I mean…all of this is…." He trailed off, completely unable to deny anything.

"In addition to that, here's what we think," Ami continued. "The mysteries of this academy…the giant underground library and those moving statues you encountered last month…even our giant world tree…."

Yue finished, "All of these mysteries…once we consider the possibility that you mages built this academy…they all suddenly make sense!"

_('This girl is sharp!')_ Kain thought, still panicking and still trying to figure out something to say.

Kamo laughed and hopped down onto the table. "Oh, this is rich! You've had some slick and clever students, Kiddo, but I think this girl takes the cake! I like her! She's got us all figured out."

As Yue and Ami stared at the rodent in surprise, Kain hissed, "_Kamo!_"

"Again, you're being too hard-nosed about it, Kain," Kamo laughed again. "Really, what can you deny at this point? After asking her for help, does she deserve any kind of run around? Yuecchi here's got you pegged. Why deny it at this point?"

"Eh…you're probably right…" Kain finally agreed, calming reluctantly down.

"And so, here's our point, Kain-_sensei_," Ami put in, tearing her eyes away from the ermine. "If you're going to investigate the library's secret, will you take us along? We—all three of us—we want to know all about Library Island and this academy's secret…about you, mages."

"B-but, Ayase-_san_, Mizuno _-san_…you should know already from the school trip," Kain warned them. "You should realize what kind of dangers lurk in this hidden world…."

"I don't care, _Sensei_!" Yue bellowed, forgetting her own injunction, rushing over and taking Kain's hands.

Kain sputtered and stuttered for several more moments, newly shocked into silence. "I…I…I….

"I'm sorry, Ayase-_san_!" he screeched, artfully scooping all the map pages and vanishing out the door at remarkable speed.

"Ack! He got away!"

Mai knocked on Kain's door. He didn't answer, but Mai opened it anyway and slipped inside. "That wasn't very nice of you," she scolded the figure sitting at his desk. "They did help you figure out that clue, after all. How could you just refuse them like that?"

"B-but…." Kain sighed. "I can't get delicate ladies like Nodoka, Ayase-_san_ and Mizuno _-san_ involved in this world, can I?"

Mai scowled, stalked over and clamped an arm around Kain's throat, giving him a savage headlock from behind. "So…you're saying I'm _not_ a delicate lady then...?"

Kain tried to sputter a more political reply while he thought,_ ('What about this is in any way delicate?')_

Kagome knocked and then opened the door timidly, peering in. "I'm back! Did I see you come in here, Mai?"

"Oh, Kagome!" Mai relinquished her victim and went over to her friend. "Listen, Yue-_san_…."

Kain looked back at the pair as Mai confided to her recently returned friend. He hardened his face and his resolve. He knew what he had to do now…regardless of what any of his students thought.

Kain awoke early and dressed himself quickly. _('It's nice that Golden Week went by so peacefully and quietly,')_ he thought. _('I'm glad I had this chance to rest and recuperate from my crazy adventures, but I can't be placid now, not with this in front of me. It's time to take my future into my own hands…regardless of what the others want. This is my world…not theirs.')_

Kamo slipped onto his shoulder as he headed out the door, his cloak clasped about his shoulders and the maps tucked away inside of it. "Are you sure about this?" he murmured. "They'll all be pretty mad at you when they find out."

Kain shook his head. "This is my business, not theirs. My world has already put them in far more danger than they deserve…I won't let them face anything more on my account, not if I have that choice to make. I can do this alone."

"Heh. Well, it's your call, Kiddo. We'll see."

He was surprised to see Takamichi leaning against the wall near the door, smoking a cigarette, as they left the building. "Takamichi? What are you doing here?"

Takamichi smiled at him, took out his cigarette and ground it out against his shoe. "I thought you might be out early today. I'm off to the airport, but I wanted to say goodbye one last time before I left. Take care of yourself, and don't get in too much trouble while I'm away, all right?"

Kain smiled at him. "I can't make promises…the trouble's been following me. But I'll try." He bowed to his friend.

"Very well. I'll see you later, Kain-_kun_."

He watched Kain head off and smiled to himself.

Kain had thought he would be unmolested the rest of the way to his destination, but a few small minutes had gone by before a voice called out to him, "Eh? Kain-_sensei_?"

He turned and saw Hinagiku jogging up the path across from, cutting across to come closer. "You're out awful early," she remarked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just going for an early morning walk…I woke up early because I just couldn't sleep," he lied casually. "What about you? Early morning training?"

"Training?" Hinagiku's face turned into a quirky smile. "Not exactly. Not for clubs, anyway…I always try to keep in top shape with early morning jogs."

"Oh? Every morning?"

"Nearly. I've…well, yes, nearly. That'll do."

_('Perhaps she let herself relax enough to skip out on it once or twice during this vacation,') _Kain thought_. ('At least, she likely did after our little outing earlier this week. Now she's trying to get back into it, but of course, being Hinagiku, she could never admit such weakness.')_ "I see. Well, I should let you get back to it. Keep at it; the athletic festival is coming up, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right. I have to do my best there, too. Later." She jogged off.

"I really think she'd make a good partner," Kamo noted when she was out of earshot. "I tell you…."

"Enough, Kamo," Kain silenced him. "Really, I wish you'd find something else to talk about."

"I guess I can try. How about which of the many has caught your fancy?"

"Kamo…."

A few minutes later, Kamo's needlings finally ceased, Kain stood at the bridge leading out to Library Island. "Here I am," he murmured. "Soon…I will learn one of my father's secrets…."

"Kain-_sensei_!"

He jumped, then spun around. There, wobbling slightly and blinking sleepily, stood Yue, Nodoka, and Ami. Yue stared at him triumphantly with her sleep-deprived eyes.

"Nodoka?! Mizuno-_san_?! Ayase-_san_?! W-what are you doing here?"

"I knew this would happen," Ami chuckled. "I…asked Takahata-_sensei_ to wake us if he saw you early this morning. I somehow believed he would help us out, and I was right."

"That's right!" Yue insisted. "When it comes to things like this, you can't leave out the Library Exploration Club!"

"Besides, it's only a fair price for the information we gave you about the clue," Ami agreed.

As Kain continued to hesitate on the matter, Yue put in, "I don't believe it to be an unreasonable condition. We're used to the traps and such the library offers…and against anything greater, you can protect us, can't you? Nodoka's explained how strong you are."

Kain sighed and laughed slightly. "Strong? Not really…I just learned how weak I am compared to the wonders of this world. I need a lot more strength before I'm ready to protect all of you…and you still want this…?"

He looked up into their faces. All three, even timid Nodoka, had stubborn and determined looks carved upon their features.

Kamo laughed. "It's no good, Kiddo. You can't win against their enthusiasm. Just take 'em down with you."

Kain sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He turned back to the library. "All right, come along…but you go back as soon as there's even a little danger, all right?"

Relief washed over their countenances. "Yes!" they agreed.

And so the second library adventure began….

"Eh…what are we going to do about this?"

They stared down into the hole Kain had uncovered. "This should lead straight into the passage, as the map shows," Kain explained. "It's not accessible to normal people, of course, but by flying we should easily be able to enter this time."

"F-flying?" Yue breathed, half trepidation and half wonder mixed in her voice. "And how do we do that?"

Kain looked the three over. By himself, it would be easy, but trying to fly all three of them at once would be much trickier. While it would serve as a great excuse to finally turn them away, he didn't have the heart to do it this time. "Well, I suppose I'll have to do this."

He whipped his cloak off his shoulders and put it on the ground. "All of you, climb on this with me and hang on," he commanded, stepping onto it himself.

The girls stared, then attempted to comply. "I-it's, er…it's rather t-tight, Kain-_sensei_," Nodoka noted as they squeezed together. Indeed, the cloak was large, but not quite big enough for four stand or sit on it comfortably.

"Sorry, but this is the only way I have to get down easily right now," he apologized. "If you'd rather stay behind…."

"N-no, of course not! B-but…how will this work…?"

"Watch. Just hang on tight." He put his hands down and the cloak suddenly began to rise into the air. The girls squealed in shock and delight.

"You've read about flying carpets and magic brooms," Kain explained. "Those stories are based on fact. Mages with the proper training can animate anything you can sit or stand on to fly around, even a cloak like this. It's the best way to transport multiple people."

He mentally guided the cloak as it rose high into the air and began to circle around the library. The girls stared in wonder.

"W-we're really flying!" Nodoka enthused.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Kain said softly, smiling. "To see real magic at work?"

"It's amazing!" Yue breathed.

"B-but won't people notice us up here?" Ami demanded tremulously.

"No…I've shielded us from sight with magic as well. It's easier to do than you might think. Now, hold on tight…we're going in!"

The squeals redoubled as the cloak turned and shot down into the hole. Perhaps it was simply leftover adrenaline from the roller coasters he had ridden at the park earlier in the week, but he couldn't resist putting some steam into their descent.

The excitement turned sour after a few hundred feet of stone had passed them and they were slowed by the multitude of spider webs. The girls reacted badly to these, even blocking Kain's vision for a moment before he managed to free himself from them. Finally, breaking through them, they emerged into a passageway…the same one, they surmised, from the maps.

"It's all right, so please calm down," Kain scolded them as they dismounted from his cloak and he swept it back over his shoulders. "You're the Library Exploration Club, aren't you?"

"S-sorry," Yue muttered.

"W-we got a little distracted," Ami excused them.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry…." Nodoka whined.

"We'll be walking from here, and there may be magic traps. We should stick close together." He started walking down the passage.

"W-wait, Kain-_sensei_," Ami insisted suddenly. "We should be close…perhaps we should hold hands for safety?"

"Eh?" Kain flushed. "Ah, well…perhaps…."

Ami quickly and smoothly put Nodoka's and Yue's hands in Kain's, and then took Yue's hand on her left so that they were walking, from left to right, Nodoka, Kain, Yue and Ami. "This should do."

They started down the passage, but before long a stone sunk under Yue's foot and a grinding sound started behind them.

They stopped and stared down at Yue's foot, and then looked in the direction of the sound. "Eh?" Sure enough, rolling down the passage, filling it, was….

"So it comes down to this after all?!" Kain wailed as he charged down the passage, pursued by a giant rolling boulder.

"How cliché can you get?" Yue moaned as she and her friends practically dangled like kites from Kain's grasp as he hauled it at superhuman speed.

Somehow, they escaped the boulder, and amazingly fell victim to no other traps until….

"Ah…we've finally arrived."

The passageway had opened up into a larger cavern, magnificent, with ambient lighting from an unknown source, marble pillars, and tree roots practically making up the walls. In front of them was a massive gateway, apparently of gold, surrounded by a wall of precious metals and gems.

"Behind this door…" Kain began.

"…Is the clue?" Yue finished, staring in wonder.

Nodoka and Ami glanced around, amazed. Nodoka muttered something about a 'Phantom Land'.

"This is a little further than we fell last time," Yue remarked.

"Yes," Kain agreed. "There's a barrier here, so I don't think ordinary people would be able to approach."

"A barrier, huh?" Ami mused.

"Will it open?" Yue asked as Kain, the maps now in his hands, approached the gate.

"I'm going to try opening it now," he replied. "Please be patient and give me a moment."

He handed the map to Nodoka and approached the door, drawing his staff and putting it to use as he poked, prodded, and studied the great portal. Nodoka started looking at the map. "Yue…Ami…about this map."

Her two friends came over and looked. Nodoka pointed a bit above the clue Kalan had left. There was a caricature of some animal head, with a 'Grr!' and 'Danger!' written in English next to it.

"What's this?" she asked as her friends looked it over.

"A dog?" Yue offered.

"Maybe a cat?" Ami suggested.

Suddenly something warm and wet dripped onto their heads. They started.

"Waah! I'm all wet!"

"What is this?"

Kain, confused at these sudden outbursts, turned around.

And there, crashing into view in front of the three girls, was a dragon.

_Author's Note: Character Introduction: Takamichi T. Takahata_

_ Wow, this was quite a chapter. Larger than I first intended…and I'm not sure where, quite, I intended to end it, and in fact didn't get to half the important things I wanted to cover…and yet so full of fluff. I have a lot to say about it. Where to begin?_

_ Act 3 settles into a downtime segment as the group recovers from their Kyoto adventures. The downtime is where I especially have to deviate from the original story, especially since I'm trying to flesh out characters a bit more and show ones I've been neglecting recently. Lots has to happen here, but trying to give proper airtime to the important members of the class is paramount, and it's difficult, considering the numbers…especially with those who don't have as flamboyant a role in their areas here in MSK (as compared to their counterparts in MSN, I mean)._

_ Takamichi, for example, had made several cameos in the original story up to this point, mostly to serve as embarrassment to Asuna (or witness her embarrassment) since she has a huge crush on her older teacher and her role is to absorb psychological abuse while Negi suffers physical abuse. I didn't have any need for such things here, and so Kain's friend and predecessor has fallen by the wayside, not appearing since his introduction way back in chapter one. I decided I had to fix this during Golden Week…._

_ And, of course, I should start by talking about Golden Week. Although originally the Kyoto trip seems to take place right before Golden Week (Nodoka's diary notes the day that Negi battles Kôtarô in the time-space maze as the 24__th__ of April, right before Golden Week), Golden Week starts with April 29__th__…so it is supposed to start the week after the Kyoto trip, and yet several weeks go by before any mention is made of Golden Week—a HUGE mistake in time. I can't stand to have such horrible timing…even pushing the trip back a week didn't give enough time to have all the instances that were supposed to happen before Golden Week happen…so I'm rearranging things chronologically to fit my own whims and needs. First, I decided to have some downtime appear on Golden Week, some peace and quiet, before starting up more dangerous things._

_ So first was Takamichi, Kain's valued ally who has had little airtime. More on him below. But as I was putting him in and decided to use him to train Kain a little before he selects his new masters, he started to dominate the chapter and I realized I'd used him extensively to the detriment of others I wanted to cover, such as Hinagiku._

_ Apart from perhaps Kazumi, Hinagiku is one of the hardest of those I consider the 'core' class members to place, because she's so sensible and everyone else is so wild and necessary for comedy. Besides the adventures that use her specifically that I've been stealing from Hayate, it's hard to include her, and she falls by the wayside. I'm not even really satisfied with her minor appearances during the Kyoto arc. Some of the events there had to happen, but I feel they did so in detriment to her character. Such is the difficulty with making a story that is a base of one manga with loads of others cobbled and pasted into it._

_ So, during Golden Week I wanted to have her around to spend some time with Kain. It was easy to arrange—since most people are leaving on Golden Week, she can stick and around and meet with Kain. And when I threw her in, I evolved a reason behind their meeting that had escaped me during my original plans—as I long-windedly explained in the chapter, Hinagiku's dedication to her duties left her a bit of a boring stick-in-the-mud during this vacation since she couldn't stand leaving on a jet plane. The decision to have the outing was easy after that, but the presentation of it stymied me for a little bit. It's always harder to present unique things, especially in this story when I've gotten by so much on borrowing and adjusting existing scenarios. In the end, I used another scenario for help anyway (a date between Hinagiku and Hayate that arises out of necessity) and adjusted it to my needs. I'm rather satisfied with the finished product._

_ Still, I've put more thought into Hinagiku's situation than anyone's, even with all the thoughts I've had about Momo and Soul Society. Still wembling over when and how to present the realization of Hinagiku's feelings for Kain and her being torn because of Kazumi's sentiments. All of this played out much earlier in Hayate, as it had two advantages over my story: first, Hayate entered Hinagiku's life at a much earlier time of year (sometime in mid-January, and Hinagiku had adventures with him at: a late-winter athletic festival that I alluded to and may use soon, Valentine's day, her birthday, the Tiger's Den for Butlers, his exile and lodging at Hinagiku's, and many other events) and the Hayate story progresses at such a slow rate there was plenty of time to fit those and other Hayate-Hinagiku encounters in. Plus, despite the harem Hayate has, and despite her separation from him most of the time, Hinagiku was perhaps the third most important girl in that group, behind Nagi and Maria. This Hinagiku, on the other hand, is very important, but right now stands behind Mai, Momo, Erika, Kagome, Nodoka, and perhaps even Yue and Ami and a few others because she has yet to learn about magic. When magic is such a big part of this story, it's hard for her to reach the same airtime._

_ Summarizing again, in the original story Hinagiku first encounters Hayate's old friend Ayumu on Valentine's Day and helps her deliver her chocolates to him. Shortly afterwards they meet again and Hinagiku decides to support her in her pursuit of the boy, despite her own (mostly suppressed) feelings. Then a big misunderstanding (and deepening relationship) occurs between Hayate and Hinagiku when he is temporarily kicked out of the Sanzennin mansion (too long a story to relate here) and is taken in by Hinagiku's mother for a time. Finally, on Hinagiku's birthday a terrible curse that falls on him causes him to miss it, greatly angering her, and in his attempt to reconcile he…well, after all's said and done he practically sweeps her off her feet in his clueless gentlemanly Don Juan way and she realizes that she has indeed fallen for him. Problem one with this Hinagiku: I haven't yet had time to develop all this, and it's almost time for her life to become more complicated with her introduction to the magical world. Semi-spoiler alert: this is happening late in Act 3 here._

_ I realized after this little encounter that I missed a golden opportunity (haha, no pun intended). I made personal joke allusions to Hayate with Golden Week, as in that manga on Golden Week most of the important characters go on the mentioned trip to the Aegean Sea, see Athens, and end up getting involved with an evil spirit (that's supposed to be King Midas) who has possessed Hayate's original girlfriend (from when he was a tiny tot). This happens on Mykonos Island (also on Mykonos Island, Hayate goes back in time and meets an even younger version of Nagi and spends a bit of time saving her from assassins, another event I jokingly alluded to). While an adventure on Mykonos Island would have been fun, I didn't want to have another trip adventure so soon, so I just used it as a device to limit the available players for the week. It works beautifully like that. Originally, I thought so. Then I realized it would have been a great chance to come up with an original story, have some fun and excitement, see a bit more of Eminus, perhaps (remember, I made his supposed origin Greece, while Fate Averencus originally hailed from Turkey in his story), and feature enough Hinagiku to finish the required parts. It would have been perfect…._

_ …Except that we could never get her to Mykonos at this point. In the original, she does go, but she's kind of trapped into going in the usual comedic fashion of the Hayate manga: she secretly helps Ayumu score two free tickets to the place over Golden Week, allowing her to go and meet Hayate by chance, but Ayumu, deciding to 'reward' the friend who has supported her all this time, insists on taking Hinagiku with her rather than any of her family (and Hinagiku can't refuse, since she feels guilt-ridden over falling for Hayate after promising this friend of hers that she'd support her in trying to win his affections). This is the device that gets her there. At this point, I don't have any device really strong enough to drag Hinagiku along with, not even Kain. So that idea is out. I may use it later, like in early summer before the trip to Arcanus Myrror._

_ So I sent them to an amusement park, including most of the humorous disclaimers Kenjirô Hata did in Hayate, and then had them finish with karaoke. Unfortunately, I missed another opportunity, as Nanami, Miki, Risa, and Kanade (and perhaps a few others) could have provided amusing costumes like in My-HiME, but since I got rid of them, that idea was a no-go. I'll likely have to revisit a karaoke trip in more detail later, including the zanies of the class, and let the full thing go._

_ Oh, and Hinagiku's jog? Nothing significant from it…although I might, as I say, use the athletic festival comment to foreshadow another adventure to use in Act 3. Mostly I included it because Hayate has encountered Hinagiku during early morning jogs, showing she goes on them, and it made a nice excuse to give the Library trio time to catch up to Kain._

_ Ah, and speaking of this…despite the cliffhanger, I will note right now that this library adventure is much shorter. It's almost over, in fact._

_ Now, Takamichi is just as he is in Negima, except that I think he's younger. Rather, he should be reasonably young, being just a boy when Nagi rescued Negi's mother some fifteen to twenty years ago (more on that when the time comes), but he's often referred to as an old man and is drawn looking rather old, with his stubble and grayish hair. Hair color is often a problem I have with manga, as they often can't do much more than have white, black, and (rarely) some kind of shaded grey, but I still identify certain colors with those sometimes and the fully colored versions of the characters have conflicting colors to what I envisioned. Takamichi, for instance, with his 'white' hair and supposed youth (he should be late 20s/early 30s), I thought to be blond. However, in most colored illustrations his hair is shown to be grey, which, combined with _iinchô_'s references to Asuna as an '_ojiicon'_, seem to point to him being much older, like 40s or 50s. It bothers me. So, in this he's truly in his late 20s, and truly blond. He is an original Negima character, one of mixed importance (relatively important to Negi but not a main character), and one I decided to keep, and he is pretty much just as I've shown here. Kain's more shrewd and less naïve nature have led him to interrogate his predecessor (giving me an out for having him gone so much—it's prevented Kain from searching for and possibly gaining spoilers he shouldn't have), and he is more revealing than Takamichi was to Negi because of it, but he's a generally kind, laid-back, and efficient teacher, and we'll learn much more about him during the School Festival, coming up in Act 4._

_ For now, just know that he is a powerful ally and friend, and someone who will give Kain much strength in the future. Oh, and Kamo refers to him as 'Hawk' because Taka is Japanese for hawk._

_ Now, with that long-winded rant out of the way…next chapter…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Two: In Pursuit of Mastery

It was a massive beast, with thick leathery red skin and tremendous wings that filled the chamber when fully spread. With its massive legs, great tail and huge, fanged mouth, it certainly fit the description of the magical world's most terrifying beast.

"D-d-d-dragon!" Kain stammered. He looked at the trio, who stood there, staring up at the beast. "Run! Nodoka…Ayase-_san_…Mizuno-_san_, run!"

And yet the three of them just stood there, giggling half-madly and staring at the beast. "No good…the _ojô-chans_ are enchanted," Kamo noted. This did, indeed, seem to be the case.

"This happens all the time in picture books, too…" Nodoka remarked dreamily.

"It's certainly something you don't see every day," Ami agreed. "A real-live dragon, right here, in front of us…."

And Yue had gone completely into lecture mode. "Well, well…only a few hundred meters below the grounds of the school I attend every day lies a fantastic thing like this…haha…. I imagine that for something like this to continue to exist, it would require an immense volume of food in order to support its giant frame. Since it doesn't seem to have any forelimbs, perhaps it's actually a wyvern? That would suggest that it isn't as strong as other dragons would be, not that I would actually know anything about the strength…what the hell am I even saying…?"

The dragon roared and dropped down to scoop the girls up into its mouth. Cursing, Kain started to dash in…but a figure blazed past him and came away with Yue and Ami shortly before he grabbed and saved Nodoka. Kain glanced over at the new arrival. "M-Miyu?"

"We're getting out of here, Kain-_sensei_," Miyu declared flatly.

"R-right…."

Carrying their prizes, the two flew back out the tunnel, the dragon roaring after them and spitting some kind of flame or gas after them. Still, Miyu and Kain moved with enough speed that they were shortly and safely back at the surface, sprawled on the grass just outside the library. Well, to be precise, Ami, Nodoka, Yue, and Kain lay on the grass, gasping from expended adrenaline, but Miyu stood placidly over them, as stoic and unmoved as ever.

"T-thank you, Miyu," Kain finally managed. "Er…what are you doing here?"

A light, melodic laugh greeted the question. "Really, Kain-_sensei_…so desperate for a peek at Kalan's secrets that you went in without a plan and without backup? Quite foolish."

Kain glanced over at the speaker. "Ah…Alyssa…."

"It'll be quite a while before you'll be able to take something like _that_ on," Alyssa continued, turning away. "You might want to think of something else. Come, Miyu."

"Of course."

As the two started away, Kain called back, "Alyssa! Miyu! Thank you."

Alyssa sniffed. "Don't think anything of this. I just can't afford to have you eaten by a dragon at this time. Later."

Kain stared after them for a moment, sighed, and then turned back to his charges. "So…um, Ayase-_san_, are you all right?"

Yue was sitting on the grass, shivering, chuckling slightly under her breath. She muttered, "Just because he's a giant lizard…he thinks he can drool over my face…." She shot to her feet, turned to Kain, and cried, "Kain-_sensei_! We're going back! We're going to make that big lizard beg for mercy!"

"Eh?" Kain hesitated. "Y-yeah…of course…."

"We'll definitely get our revenge on you one day, you big lizard!" Yue enthused.

"Yeah…one day," Kain agreed.

Yue's comrades offered their own half-hearted agreements. Kamo chuckled. "Well, a dragon is a powerful magical beast, so I don't think ordinary magic will work on it. You'll need something higher-powered…."

Kain sighed. "Right. Just another reminder of how I need to get stronger." He looked back at where Miyu and Alyssa had gone. "Nevertheless…I have ideas…."

Most of the rest of the students returned that evening and crashed, exhausted from their little vacations. The next morning, only a few were up early in the morning, including Mai, who was returning from her early-morning job when she arrived at her door and found Kain leaving his room.

"Where are you off to now?" Mai demanded.

"Oh! Mai. I'm finally going through with a decision I made back in Kyoto. Would you like to come with me?"

Curious, Mai quickly changed and followed Kain as he made his way into the woods behind the school. "I need to train myself…physically and magically, so I can face these dangers that have been thrown my way. So I'm going to someone who can train me."

"Someone? Who?"

Then, finally, into view came….

"This house…Alyssa-_chan_!?"

They entered the house after Miyu answered their knocking and showed them in.

"My apprentice?" Alyssa sniffed after Kain had made his supplication. "What are you, an idiot? You and I are still enemies, you know. I haven't forgiven your father for binding me here, either. Don't think that I'm kindly inclined towards you or anything simply because I saved you and the library twits from that dragon yesterday."

_(Dragon?) _Mai thought, glancing askew at Kain. Kain's face, however, was simply set with determination.

"I know it may seem…odd. But I've made up my mind. You have so much experience and so much power. The only one I can turn to right now to help me increase my magical ability is you."

Alyssa sniffed. "Really. I am a demon, you know, not a human mage. I may know quite a lot about magic, but the way I present it to you might not…suit your tastes. You might not like what I give you. Honestly, you'd be better off asking Takamichi or one of the teachers here for training."

Kain shook his head. "I've done some training with Takamichi, but you and I both know that he isn't really suited to training a mage like me…not the type and intensity of training I need. Besides, he's got many duties right now, and he's always gone. No, none of the other teachers really have the skills to teach me, either." He gave an odd smile. "You're right…getting training from an enemy I've already defeated is embarrassing, but I think I still have some things I can learn from you. Or do you just think that you aren't up to the challenge of teaching me?"

Alyssa glared at Kain for a few seconds, but Kain met her gaze with that precocious smile of his. Alyssa broke first, sighing and then laughing. "You're quite the daring boy, Kain-_sensei_. You know, I thought you were timid and mostly weak with only a little clever thinking keeping you afloat. It seems you may have more of your father in you than I first thought. Tell me, why are you so determined to have me train you? Is it just because of what you saw at Kyoto?"

"Partially," Kain admitted. "I realized that I only defeated you before because you were going easy on me, because you underestimated my preparations and what I was capable of. When I saw your true power at Kyoto…I realized that I need that kind of power. I want this, not only because of how powerful you are, but because I realized that I need to gain some sort of similar power myself. Otherwise, I'll only ever succeed if I have someone 'allowing' me too. I'll face whatever I have to in order to get that training…to get that strength. If that means I have to face even your demonic taint…then I'll do that."

Alyssa chuckled. "Well, I admire your determination. I don't take apprentices…as I say, I'm not really much for teaching any secrets to human mages. Still…I'll give this some thought. I'll give you my answer this Saturday. About a week, yes…that should be enough time to think about this."

Kain bowed and turned to leave. Mai followed after him.

"So," Mai muttered after they left the cabin, "about that…."

"Training from Alyssa? I admit it's unusual, but…."

"No, not that. I understand your point. What was that about a dragon?"

"Eh? Oh, t-that? Well…."

"Kain decided to investigate that tunnel on his father's map yesterday," Kamo blabbed cheerfully. "Yuecchi and her gang saw through him and intercepted him, forcing him to take them with, but down below they ran into a dragon. Alyssa sent Miyu down to rescue us from it."

"Kamo!" Kain hissed.

"I'm not covering for you, Kiddo. I told you it was a stupid idea."

Mai had stopped suddenly. Kain glanced back at her. "Er…Mai?"

Mai looked up and glared at him. "What were you thinking?" she demanded. "Why'd you head off on your own like that? Why didn't you take me with you? Aren't I supposed to be your partner now? Didn't we agree to do this together? Why are you insisting on shouldering all this on your own?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with you!" Kain insisted. "It never was supposed to have anything to do with you! This is my goal, my dream…we've been lucky so far, but if this continues something could happen to one of you, or to all of you! I won't have it!"

"Nothing to do with me!?" Mai shrieked back. "You can say that after all this time, after all we've been through already? Didn't I promise that I'd help you? When did this have 'nothing to do with me'?"

"Since when did it?" Kain retorted. "You always wanted to keep Nodoka and the rest out of it! You're always complaining about how crazy and dangerous things are and how much you hate it, and with good reason! It's common sense to dislike all this danger and chaos! And so it's common sense to leave you behind if I don't need you!"

Mai suddenly fell silent. "I see," she said quietly. "So you really think that way, do you? Everything that's happened so far hasn't meant anything? And after all this, you just 'don't need me'? That's fine, then. I'm glad we had this talk." Then Mai spun on her heel and stalked off into the woods, away from Kain. She wasn't heading towards the school at all, but it didn't matter—it was away from Kain, and that was all that seemed to matter at the moment.

Kain stared after her. "Mai…" he whispered. "But…."

"She's gone, Kiddo. Well done," Kamo congratulated him. "You just got rid of one of your staunchest allies. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I…I…I don't know. I just…." He sighed. "What should I do?"

"You never seemed inclined to listen to me before. What do you want to know now? I've told you all along you should just be a good boy and accept the help of all these girls, but you never wanted to listen. You've made your bed…now you better lie in it."

Kain sighed and scratched his head.

"Are you really planning on taking her with us? We're heading into dangerous territory, you know. The others won't approve. Not even Gato."

"I don't care. There's nowhere else in Arcanus Myrror that's safe enough for her. No place is safer than with us. Maybe, someday, we can take her home with us back to Earth. Until then, until this war is over, she's our charge.

_('Those voices…they're familiar.')_ She blinked and opened her eyes. Her body sat up and yawned sleepily as she tried to see the voices.

"Oh…you're awake again, little lady." She looked over and…that man came into view. Sitting next to him was a tall man with slicked-back black hair and glasses. _('It's…his father…and…Kagome's father…but…he's young….')_

"Is…breakfast ready?" She rubbed at her eyes.

Kalan laughed. "The little lady knows what she wants. How's it coming, Eishun?"

"It's just about ready. You don't have to hold back, Mai; have as much as you like…."

Mai opened her eyes. There it was again…and this time the aftertaste was bitter as the memory meshed with that of the spat she had had with Kain yesterday. She sat up slowly and sat glaring at the darkness for several moments. Momo and Kagome finally awoke and, after stretching, stared over at her.

"Mai? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she growled, and, after rising, she undressed and disappeared into the shower.

Kagome and Momo shared concerned looks. "What's gotten into her?" Momo asked, bewildered.

"Hmm." Kagome considered for just a moment. "I bet that, whatever it is, it has something to do with Kain-_sensei_…."

Momo thought about this for a slightly longer time. "I…suppose there aren't many other possibilities…."

"We ought to find out what it's about," Kagome continued. "Mai's too stubborn. If we leave her alone, she'll stay grumpy forever. The problem is that, because she's so stubborn, she won't talk to us about it…we'll have to make something happen."

"Like what?"

"Hmm…I've got an idea…."

Kain, meanwhile, had left his room and was out on the school grounds, heading towards their classroom. He sighed with regret as he thought about yesterday's fiasco. So occupied were his thoughts that he almost walked into the trouble.

He looked up in surprise at the block of people gathered around. Finding a quick perch to look over, he spotted a large ring of students circling a group of…contestants?

On one side was a collection of high school age boys, who, Kain gathered from the circling conversations, were members of the academy Karate Club. The other was a single girl….

"Heiro-_san_? What's this about?" he muttered to himself.

"Ah, it's happening again, is it?"

Kain looked over at Sakura, who had silently flanked him. "Does this happen often?" he demanded.

Sakura giggled. "Fairly often. I'm surprised you haven't seen it yet. Akari-_chan_ won the Mahora Martial Arts Competition, Ulti-Mahora, last December, and so she regularly has to face the challenges of the academy's best fighters."

The pair bowed to each other, and then sprang into action. And then into inaction, as Akari grabbed the older boy's wrist on his first punch and then laid him out with an immediate strike to the solar plexus.

A group charged in after this, causing a quick brawl that ended with another six men unconscious on the turf.

"Is that all?" Akari asked, crouched with all her limbs spread out. "Is there no one stronger? It's been a disappointing day."

Kain, impressed, hopped down and slipped through the crowd to approach his student. She turned to him in surprise, but brightened at his approach. "_Sensei_! Good morning."

"Good morning! And well done, Heiro-_san_. That was most impressive…."

"Not yet, Heiro-_buchô_!"

Kain started again as one extra-large high schooler came charging up behind them, a fist raised to dish out punishment rather indiscriminately. In the same instant Akari placed an elbow right between his ribs, and he joined his fellows on the ground.

"That's that," Akari muttered. "Are you all right, Kain-_sensei_?"

"Ah, yes…I'm fine…."

"In any case, we should get to class now."

"Yes, right….

"You certainly are strong, Heiro-_san_," he continued as they made their way to the class. "You're like a true master."

"Ah! Not at all," Akari denied, waving the comment away. "I've had some training, but I'm nowhere near true master level; I train under several masters, and believe me, you would see the most amazing things if you could see them in action."

"Is that so…?" Still, it was all Kain needed to see. He had more to take care of….

Kain noted Mai's presence in class when he arrived, but she was dull and silent, pointedly looking away and seemingly intent on ignoring him. Kain decided to leave things be for now…eventually this would blow over…right? He needed to focus on his current necessities….

At the end of the class, before leaving, he turned back to the class and called on another student. "Oh…Heiro-_san_…would you meet me after the classes today, behind the building? I have a request to make of you." And then he was gone.

Once again, he was clueless as to the ripples this innocent declaration would cause in the class. Every free moment the rest of the day the whispers hissed around the room.

_"What's Kain-_sensei_ want with Akari-_san_?"_

_ "Is this some sort of confession? Is Akari the girl he's chosen?"_

_ "That can't be! This has to be some mistake!"_

_ "Right! Akari, of all people? He hasn't even noticed her up until now, and she's an idiot…."_

_ "Why else would he call on her?"_

_ "We have to find out what's going on! Right?"_

_ "Of course!"_

And so, confused and oblivious to all the commentary, Akari made her way back to the steps out behind the school after the class was finally dismissed. And, unknown to her, about half the class stalked after her, finding comedic anime hiding places to observe as Akari approached their youngest teacher.

"Er…you wished to see me, Kain-_sensei_?"

Kain had been sitting on the steps reading a book of some sort as Akari approached. He was dressed in casual clothes, something several girls noted made him look quite cute—slacks with a t-shirt over a light long-sleeved undershirt of some kind. He still had on his white cloak, however.

When her voice touched his ears, he shut the book with a snap, stood, and turned to the girl. "Heiro-_san_," he greeted her, bowing. "Thank you for coming in answer to my summons. Sorry for calling you out like this, but I have to make sure." Then he dashed forward, snapping out a fierce punch.

_"Look at that, they're hugging!"_

_ "Eh?! Who started it?!"_

_ "Did they suddenly realize their love for each other?"_

_ "Then it was a confession after all?"_

_ "Oh, it's true! This is definitely forbidden passion!"_

_ "How bold Kain-_sensei_ is! I didn't think he was capable of this!"_

_ "I can't believe it! This isn't right at all! I'm going to—"_

_ "Quiet, I can't hear what they're saying!"_

In fact, Akari had slapped aside Kain's strike and gripped him in a close lock, preventing further aggressiveness on his part. Of course, to the minds of young teenage girls driven mad with thoughts of romance, from this distance, it could indeed be thought to rather be the impassioned grasp of repressed lovers.

"That was rather dangerous, Kain-_sensei_," Akari murmured. "I don't think it should be a good idea for a teacher to suddenly attack his students. If I'd been serious, you'd have a fist in the back of your skull right now."

Kain laughed slightly. "Well done. I thought so. You really are amazing, Heiro-_san_."

Akari finally released him. "Well, is there a reason for this?"

Kain bowed again. "I've come to make a request, Heiro-_san_…."

"Kain-_sensei_! There you are!"

Kain and Akari turned as Kagome and Momo approached, with Mai dragging her feet behind. "Kagome…Momo…Mai…what can I do for you?"

"Momo has never gone bowling before," Kagome explained. "I've got a half-off ticket for the local alley and I thought we could go together. Heiro-_san_, would you like to come, too?"

"Oh…sure…."

"Wait! Us too!"

And the five stared in surprise as the throng burst from their cover and invaded the discussion.

"Let's make it a group outing!" Kanade declared.

"We need to strengthen our bond as a class," Miki agreed.

"Eh?" Kagome tried to keep herself from panicking in the face of this unexpected invasion. "Ah…sure…this ticket should be good even for a large group…."

"Sure…sure…." Kain motioned with his hands to placate the rowdy class, and then said aside to Akari, "We'll continue this later, Heiro-_san_."

"Right…."

It was, as Riza said, a kind of '3-A Invasion' as Riza, Yue, Matake, Kaoru, Sakura, Izumi, Kiami, Mai, Miki, Risa, Momo, Yukari, Kagome, Akari, Nodoka, Ami, Kanade, Kazumi, Nanami, and Kain all entered the bowling alley. Although they were massed together as they entered, they spoke amongst each other in separate groups.

"Is Kain-_sensei_ really…interested in Heiro-_san_?" Ami wondered.

"Not likely," Yue replied. "Our class is full of high-strung idiots. Kain-_sensei_ is far more interested in pursuing his father than pursuing the girls in this class. Obviously he has some other aim in mind."

"B-but what if Kain-_sensei_ really likes Heiro-_san_?" Nodoka demanded. "What we saw back there…."

"Don't worry about that," Yue insisted. "The odds of that are astronomically low. Just try to enjoy yourself. Perhaps you'll get some time to visit with _Sensei _here."

"R-right…."

"C'mon, Mai," Momo cajoled her friend from further behind. "What's the matter? We know it's rough to come back to school after a vacation, but we should enjoy ourselves…."

"How can we 'enjoy ourselves' if you're dragging me out here against my will?" Mai snapped. "Really, I wish you'd just leave me alone…."

"How can we, when we're worried about you?" Kagome responded. "We're you're friends, Mai. When you're unhappy…."

"Spare me," Mai sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for this…."

"For...what 'this'?" Momo needled. "'This', going out, or 'this', going out with _him_?"

Mai's brief flinch and scowl revealed all the two needed to know. "Just drop it, please," she said wearily. "If it'll get you off my back, I'll participate."

As the class members paid and separated out to their groups and lanes, Kaoru stepped forward. "Akari-_chan_! I'm not going to allow you to take Kain-_sensei_ that easily! I challenge you to a match!"

"Oh?" Akari smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I won't back down from a challenge. You're on."

"Hmm…a challenge..." Kiami murmured. "It would be fun, but I should allow girls with more concern to participate," she finished, as Nodoka and Kazumi stepped up to join the competition for Kain.

It wasn't much of a competition, however. Kaoru was proud of her excellent 252, but Akari's amazing perfect 300 made it pointless. Kazumi managed a respectable 132, but Nodoka, a very unskilled, novice bowler, only got to 17.

The class clapped and cheered for Akari, with several noting that it was the first time they'd actually seen a perfect game bowled.

"That was impressive, Akari-_chan_," Kaoru conceded. "This isn't the end, however!"

"We can try again anytime," Akari replied brightly. "I love a good contest."

"You're really amazing, Heiro-_san_," Kain congratulated her, having scored a 101 in his own game. "You're truly remarkable."

"Ah, no," Akari denied, flushing. "I just…do my best..."

Both failed to notice the drop in temperature from this exchange.

Meanwhile, Momo and Kagome, having finished their game, were trying to coax more information or good nature out of Mai.

"Everyone's excited about Kain-_sensei_ and Akari for some reason," Momo noted. "I'm not sure what they really expect out of those two, but I wonder what he wanted with her…."

"Oh, probably just to involve another uninvolved person," Mai grumbled.

Silence greeted this comment, and Mai realized her mistake. "Ah, so it _is_ about Kain-_sensei_," Kagome chuckled. "So, Mai, why don't you cough it up already? What's he done to you?"

Mai sighed. "Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you."

While all this was going on, Nodoka was being encouraged in her defeat by her friends, who promptly and shrewdly sent her after Kain after he departed for the restroom. After several minutes, the two were seen coming back, smiling and talking happily.

They parted ways as they returned to the row of alleys, and Nodoka ran off to join her friends. "You're in a good mood," Ami remarked. "So…how did it go?"

"It was a big success!" Nodoka declared happily.

"A big success? How big…?"

"I made all sorts of small talk with Kain-_sensei_! I'm so happy! I could die now and still be happy for the rest of the year!"

"Seven minutes of small talk," Yue remarked, checking her watch. "A new record."

"Well, as long as you're so happy…" Ami offered.

"No time to dawdle now, you two," Yue snapped, glancing up and pointing. "Kain-_sensei_ is heading in Akari-_san_'s direction."

"Eh?!"

The class stopped what they were doing and watched as the young man approached the girl. "Akari-_san_…now, as we were talking about earlier…."

_"Oh no! This is it!"_

_ "Is he going to confess?"_

_ "Quiet!"_

"Oh! Er, yes?" Akari asked innocently.

"Yes…I was wondering…would you train me in martial arts?"

The class around him face-vaulted at this revelation. _"Is that all this is about?!"_

"Huh?" Akari blinked in surprise and pointed at herself. "Me? You want me to teach you…?"

"Yes," Kain insisted. "I realized over the course of the Kyoto trip that I need to be much stronger…especially in hand-to-hand combat. In fact, one of my opponents had movements similar to those I saw from you this morning. I really would like to learn martial arts…and you're the best martial artist I can ask, without question."

Akari stared for a second and then smiled. "I don't know about that…although some of her tricks are unique, Kiami is comparable to me, and even Sendo-_fukukaichô_ and Sakura-_chan_ are very gifted as well. Still…it seems you want to be strong?"

"Yes."

Akari laughed lightly. "All right. Well, if we were back home in Yokohama I'd have my masters teach you, but since you can't easily make that trip, I guess I'll do my best. We'll see if you can handle the training of Hokushinryû…."

Suddenly she noticed the blazing emotional energy behind her. "All of this was about nothing but that?!"

A good portion of the girls, for some reason, felt inclined to chase Akari around the place, blaming her for their volatile emotions being stirred from this incident. As she fled, wondering her fault aloud and with several other class members trying to calm the mob down, Kain stared after them in bewilderment until a cough behind him took his attention.

"Well, I figured it was something like that," Kagome sighed. "And it goes quite a long way with what Mai mentioned. So, you're so determined to get strong you're just trying to leave us behind?"

"Eh? What? N-no! It's not…like that…."

"The rest of them are distracted. Let's take a walk."

As they exited, Kagome continued, "Momo's talking it over with Mai. I think I understand your motivations, Kain-_sensei_, but it was really very cruel to leave us behind."

"S-sorry. I didn't…really do it on purpose…I mostly just didn't want to involve Nodoka, and Ayase-_san_ and Mizuno-_san_. They aren't really cut out for the trouble magic brings, despite their enthusiasm, and I didn't want to endanger them…."

"So calling us to help never crossed your mind?"

"Er…."

"That's hurtful in its own way, but I'm sure Mai would've accepted that. But you told her you didn't need her and didn't want her getting involved in your business?"

"N-no, I never said that…!"

"Well, I don't know if you actually said that or not, but that's how Mai interpreted it. It's a rather hurtful thing to say. You _are_ aware you hurt her feelings deeply, aren't you?"

Kain sighed. "Yes," he admitted. "I'm just not sure…what to say…what to do about it…."

"Apologizing would be a great start."

"I know…I know, but…I…I just don't…."

Kagome stared at him for a few moments before taking pity on him. "That's right, you've never had a lot of experience dealing with girls, have you? Well, it isn't all _that_ hard. Let's go back, and if you get stuck on what to say, I'll give you hints and prod you on, all right? C'mon." So saying, she grabbed his wrist and began to drag him back into the building.

Momo, meanwhile, was working on placating Mai. "I'm certain he couldn't have been serious," Momo soothed.

"He sure sounded serious." Mai took another bite from her sundae. The two had taken seats at the refreshment tables next to the lanes and Mai was soothing her emotions on sweets.

"What I mean is, I don't think he was trying to be spiteful…he wasn't trying to hurt you. You're both teenagers…emotions like that can boil over sometimes, and everything he's been keeping bottled up inside just burst at that moment, and your own anger set him off. I can't condone anything he said, and I don't expect you to accept it, but you should be able to forgive him."

Mai glanced askew at Momo and scowled. Momo's comment seemed somewhat condescending—'you're both teenagers'—as it took her a moment to remember that Momo was, in fact, a century old or older. More to the point, it sounded almost desperate to her ears. "Everything he's been keeping bottled up? Please…."

"Don't you get it, Mai? You and Kagome are both very emotional. You get angry easily…c'mon, don't give me that look. I've been your roommate for more than two years now. I've seen how you both are. What about Kain-_sensei_? How angry have you ever seen him?"

"Him? He doesn't get angry, does he? A perfect little specimen of a genius magical teacher…."

"Every human gets angry. Especially teenagers…the age between adult and child is one of complex and extreme emotions. I know this quite well, because…well, honestly, _shinigami_ aren't too much different than humans in their basic make-up. We just live a lot longer…and that means we're teenagers for a lot longer. _I _have been a teenager a lot longer, and haven't quite grown out of it yet. And so Kain-_sensei_,the teenager, with everything he has gone through, do you think he's never gotten angry, or frightened, or confused? He hides his negative emotions well, but trust me, I can tell he feels them. But sometimes it isn't good to bottle up emotions like that…and he's been doing it for years."

"For years? But, c'mon…."

"Remember what Nodoka-_san_ said about Kain-_sensei_? One of the things that she appreciates about him is how honest and sincere he is…how genuine he is, despite being a genius. He didn't develop the façade of a controlled, collected teacher just when he came here. He's grown up, like you, without parents, as a child in an adult's world…he's developed like an adult mentally, but not emotionally. He's grown up putting all his deeper, stronger emotions aside in order to pursue his studies and his goals. That can't last. Eventually, it has to come out…and it did yesterday in front of you. Can you really blame him?"

Mai looked away. She sighed. "I guess not…it still doesn't make what he said right, though…."

"Of course not. But, can you at least try to forgive him for being human?"

Mai sighed again. "I guess. Sheesh, Momo, you're good at making me feel like the bad guy…."

"Oh, c'mon, I didn't mean to do anything like that! I just wanted you to try to be a little more understanding…."

"Mai! Momo!"

Kagome came running up, still dragging Kain by the wrist. "Kain-_sensei_ has something he'd like to say to you." She looked pointedly at their teacher.

Kain stared at them, especially Mai, sighed, took a deep breath, and bowed deeply. "I'm truly very sorry, Mai," he apologized in the most succinct and expressive Japanese manner. "I said some rather unkind things to you yesterday, and I…I really didn't mean them. I didn't mean to exclude you from anything, and…I don't think so poorly of you. I'm grateful for all you've done to help me, and I believe I will require more help from you in the future. Please treat me kindly."

Kain kept his head bowed as he finished, and Kagome and Momo looked pointedly at Mai, who suddenly began to feel awkward and self-conscious. "Uh, um, no, it's okay…I'm sorry, too, for overreacting to the situation…and causing it…."

"No, it wasn't your fault at all," Kain insisted, raising his head. "I really should have been more aware of your feelings in the beginning, and more thoughtful…!"

"But I was the one who started it…." Mai began.

"And here's another interesting thing."

Sakura's cheerful voice cut the sound off like a knife, and they all slowly turned to look at the girl. The rest of the girls, having finished their impromptu Olympics but still overflowing with energy, were starting to assemble behind the slight girl. "If you two have made up, we've decided to go to karaoke next. Why don't we keep this class party together for it?"

And with one small disaster (and perhaps several more) averted, do we finally go to the obligatory cosplay karaoke contest? No, we'll save that for later.

_Author's Note: Romantics and Training_

_ I managed to keep this chapter from growing overly-long. It's already taken overly-long to write due to many interferences and a difficulty dealing with the passive moments of class._

_ I realize looking back on these last two chapters that I write much faster during the action portions of the story. They are much easier to write, while I grind away at the in-between moments, wondering how much dialogue to use, what to tweak, how much to include, and how best to express the feelings, thoughts and words of the characters. The temptation to feature the thoughts and dialogue of a majority of class members is strong, but including the thoughts of everyone would make each of these chapters ridiculously long. Hopefully, despite the neglect some characters receive, overall the finished product and the various foci of the collected chapters will give each important character the attention she (or sometimes he) deserves._

_ No new characters to introduce at the moment, so I'll just talk a quick bit about the current chapter. The romantic comedy aspect of this section is probably somewhat weak, because it's not my best element, but hopefully the nature of it helps make it agreeable to reader digestion. I mean, with an attractive, brilliant young man teaching a class of girls his age, these kinds of situations are bound to arise. Right now, the only ones truly in love with Kain are Nodoka and Kazumi. Several others are fighting mixed feelings about him—in particular, Mai, Hinagiku, Erika, Akari and Yue—and several more (Kanade, Risa, Kaoru, and Kiami) have an interest in him but it is not truly romantic. That will change for Kaoru in the next chapter, as we move into training._

_ As I noted in the last chapter's notes, I'm playing with the post-Kyoto chronology because of the horrible lack of time awareness Akamatsu -_sensei_ showed in his original work. Akamatsu featured the following events between the Kyoto trip and the next villain's appearance—Negi seeking training from Eva, Negi seeking training from Ku Fei, Negi winning training from Eva, Yue and Nodoka showing him his father's secret in the map, Negi investigating it with Yue and Nodoka, Negi training with Eva and his partners, Asuna finding out about the trip without her and getting mad at him, Negi failing to make up with her and going to Golden Week with this trouble on his head, Negi finally making up with her, everyone discovering Eva's secret magic home, Negi revealing his past. I'm pretty much using the same series of events, but, as I said, different chronologically, fitting everything into the right time frame. Some of it I never intended to use much—for instance, although the Asuna/Negi fight lasted several chapters, it was not a particularly impressive stretch to my mind and largely involved promoting the stupid _ecchi_ humor that mars this series. I never intended to have this fight between Kain and Mai. However, it was one of those events that evolved into the story. After Kain investigates without consulting Mai…she got upset. This causes the two to get in a fight. After it worked its way in, I came up with many types of conversations and situations. I thought about Kain starting his training with Akari, and Akari noticing his 'troubled heart' that he still carries over his fight with Mai. Mai, meanwhile, would be talked to by someone like Erika or Sakura; however, as the episode to seek training under Akari arrived, it ending up taking in that event. And then, because the friends couldn't leave the matter alone, it ended up finding its resolution at the hands of Mai's roomies at this same time, and made a fine end to the chapter. Ah, I do love it when the story writes itself._

_ And so, to quickly recap, I've had Kain turn over his notes to Yue and Nodoka (and Ami) allowing them to find Kalan's secret. Kain trains with Takamichi during Golden Week, then investigates his father's secret after learning about it, taking the three insistent girls along. While accompanying Kain on his trip to ask Alyssa for magic training, Mai finds out about the trip and gets mad he didn't take her; they fight. Trying not to think about it, Kain seeks training from Akari, and in the midst of asking gets taken away by romance-addled girls. After all of this, Kain and Mai finally make up. Next, we have Kain's training…._

_ Onward!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Three: Training, Arcane and Mundane

The girl moved like a blur as she raced down the track, quickly outdistancing her competitors. She broke the ribbon as she crossed the finish line, and, while the crowd was not large enough to give their applause a 'roar', it was more than appreciable for her. "And that is it! Konoe Kaoru of Japan has won the gold medal!" the loudspeaker proclaimed.

Kaoru waved happily; turning, she spotted the faces of her former classmates and her teacher in the stands. "Congratulations, Kaoru! Well done!"

"Thank you, Kain-_kun_! Thank you, everyone! I did it! I won! I got the Olympic gold…."

"Konoe-_san_…Konoe-_san…._"

Kaoru started and awoke. The class, and her teacher, were all staring at her. "Winning the Olympic gold is all well and good, Konoe-_san_," Kain informed her pleasantly. "But first, perhaps we should try our hardest at English?"

As the class laughed, Kaoru offered, "S-sorry, Kain-_sensei_. I was training this morning, so I didn't get enough sleep…."

"Really? Konoe-_san_, you really enjoy running, don't you?"

"Ah, well…."

_('I'm Konoe Kaoru. I'm a 14-year old girl, 3__rd__ year middle school student at Mahora Academy Middle School! Although my grades are kind of bad, I'm an athletic, energetic, sporty girl!_

_ ('I like Kain-_kun_. But I like running for track even more. My dream is to win an Olympic gold one day!')_

Kanade called out to Kaoru and chased after her as they left the class. "Ah, Kanade. I'm off to see supervisor Ninomiya-_san_."

"I'll walk with you part of the way."

_('I've been doing it since I was 5, so I have lots of self-confidence! I won't lose to anyone at track running!')_

Meanwhile….

"It's not often we see you here at the P.E. instructors' room, Shizuna."

The principal's assistant walked past another Kaoru, P.E. teacher Kyonosuke Kaoru, who was busy assembling one of his Gundam models, and approached Haruna Ninomiya, supervisor of the Mahora girls' middle school track team.

"How's the child teacher we've been hearing about?" Ninomiya asked pleasantly.

"Kain-_kun_ is such a nice boy…he's doing quite well." She leaned down to examine the supervisor's monitor. "What are you watching?"

She answered her own question as she watched the video. "Oh? Isn't that Kaoru-_chan_? Is this a video of one of last year's meets?"

"There's a contest within the club on Sunday to see who will represent the class at a special national meet. I'm examining it for reference."

"Kaoru-_chan_ really works hard at all her meets and practices. How is she doing?"

Kaoru showed up at the still-open door and knocked lightly. "Ninomiya-_sensei_…."

Ninomiya, not hearing her, told Shizuna, "Kaoru? Well, to be honest, she probably won't make the competition."

Kanade watched with concern as Kaoru, shocked, fell over.

"_Ara_? Why not?" Shizuna asked.

"Well, it's true that she's energetic, enthusiastic, and athletic, but…well, she just doesn't seem to have the heart to make it happen, I guess you could say. She's somewhat childish compared to the others around her. Take her class, for instance. She's trying her best, but still, at all the athletic events, she isn't even the top runner in her class. None of those superior classmates of hers compete in track against her, but she lets that and other concerns weigh on her too much. She just doesn't have the guts to come through with her best when it really counts, and that's what holds her back."

"Oh, my, that sounds rather harsh…."

"Um, Kaoru-_chan_," Kanade ventured, watching her friend grow increasingly depressed with each word.

"Waaaah!" Kaoru jumped to her feet and showed newly impressive running skills as she fled the scene.

Outside the building, she raced away and, turning a corner, ran into Kain, accompanied (as usual) by Mai, Momo, and Kagome. "Eh? Konoe-_san_? A-are you all right? What's wrong?"

"Ah…Kain-_sensei_…n-nothing!" And, so saying, she took off again at her breakneck speed.

Kain stared after her. "What was all that about?" he managed finally.

"Beats me…" Mai replied, bewildered.

The next morning….

Kaoru's alarm read 4 o'clock, but she wasn't asleep. Her moist eyes were still open. She looked over at the clock, saw the early time, sighed, and got out of bed. Her two roommates, Kanade and Nanami, were sleeping soundly, but Nanami woke as she was dressing herself.

"Kaoru-_chan_…going to early morning training?"

"No, self-training."

Nanami, elite snoop and observer, caught something in her voice and her gaze. "Have you been…crying, Kaoru-_chan_?"

"I wasn't crying!"

Minutes later, she was out in the pre-dawn light, jogging quietly as the thoughts rumbled through her mind. _('Maybe I should head up towards the hill with the world tree….')_

She stood by the tree to catch her breath…and her thoughts. _('Childish. Heart…and guts. Is that what I need? How can I get it…?')_

Then she heard a sound down below her. _('Hmm? What's that sound?')_

Down below, at the plaza around the fountain that was his usual haunt, Kaoru spotted….

_('Kain-_kun_? What is he doing in a place like this so early in the morning?')_

Kain was standing in a pose, or, rather, a stance, and, as Kaoru watched, he began to go through the motions of a _kata_. Kaoru had seen Akari and Kiami perform a few before, and she recognized the rote of martial arts training. His motions were clean and precise, and his face was adorned by an expression of serious intent, far different than the amiable brightness he usually wore. The look intrigued Kaoru.

Kain paused and adjusted his stance. "Okay," he said to himself. "Now, for the next one…."

"Kain-_sensei_!" Kaoru shouted, clapping him on the back and greatly startling him.

"W-what? Konoe-_san_? What are you doing here?" He observed her jogging suit, and continued, "Out for a morning run?"

"Yes, but what about you, Kain-_sensei_? Is that some of the martial arts you were talking about?"

"Y-yes…Heiro-_san_ has been teaching me these last few days. I've been practicing them on my own."

"Ah, so you're really doing it! That's pretty amazing, Kain-_sensei_! Are you planning on entering the academy's martial arts tournament?"

"N-no, that's not why…."

"Hmm. I see…." Kaoru fixed Kain with a stare, causing him to lean back a bit. "Kain-_sensei_…you have become just a bit cooler since you came back from the Kyoto trip…."

"Eh? What?"

"Anyway, do it again, Kain-_sensei_!"

"Ah, r-right…."

Two more figures began approaching, however, catching their attention. "Hmph…martial arts, huh?"

They turned. "Alyssa-_chan_…Miyu-_san_…good morning," Kaoru greeted them, surprised.

"Good morning," Kain greeted them. "What are you doing here this early?"

"Hmm…you're really getting into it, aren't you, boy?" Alyssa said, frowning. "Are you going to start practicing martial arts, then? I thought I might meet you and give you my decision from earlier, and perhaps I've thought correctly. Maybe you should forget about becoming my apprentice."

"Eh? Apprentice?" Kaoru muttered.

"N-now what a minute," Kain protested. "I'm just trying to get stronger in every way I can…."

"Don't worry about it," Alyssa said icily, turning and starting away. "I wasn't really planning on taking any apprentices anyway."

"What's going on, Kain-_sensei_?" Kaoru asked.

"Ah…well…it's a long story…." _('How can I explain anything about being Alyssa's apprentice to Kaoru-_san_? What kind of story could I make up?')_

"Keep at your martial arts," Alyssa continued as she started away. "It's more fitting for a child like you."

_('Child?')_ Kaoru wondered as Kain attempted to pursue Alyssa.

"Are you jealous, Alyssa-_sama_?" Miyu asked suddenly.

"W-what?!" Alyssa screeched. "N-no!"

"Hey, Alyssa-_chan_!" Kaoru suddenly called out. "Why aren't you letting Kain-_sensei_ become your…apprentice?"

"It seems she is jealous," Miyu informed her.

"Hey!" Alyssa barked, reddening. "I'm telling you, that's not it!"

She collected herself and turned to stare at Kaoru. "Hmph. I'm just not interested in playing with children. And I'm certainly not interested in talking to childish people like you, Konoe Kaoru."

This struck a nerve in Kaoru, needless to say.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, you're very much a child yourself, Alyssa-_chan_! Kain-_kun_ is already pretty strong! He'll be a master without any training from you!"

Alyssa glared at Kaoru, who glared right back. _('This girl,')_ Alyssa thought to herself. _('I should have done all of us a favor and taken all her blood back then….')_

"Fine!" she suddenly burst out. "I'll decide Kain's apprentice test right now. If you can hit Miyu with your martial arts…and _only_ with your martial arts…even once, then you'll pass. But you have to fight one-on-one."

"Eh?" Kain blinked. "But…."

"Ha!" Kaoru slapped her fist into her hand. "If that's all, Kain-_sensei_ will win easily!"

"K-Konoe-_san_…" Kain insisted, beginning to panic.

Alyssa sighed and pointed. "Go ahead, Miyu."

"Are you sure about this?" the robot asked.

"Don't worry. Just go. And just don't hurt him too badly."

"Very well then." Miyu began to stride forward. "Please excuse me, Kain-_sensei_."

Miyu came dashing in suddenly. Kain's eyes widened in shock. He blocked her first attack, an arm sweep, but the following side kick was far too fast for him. He managed to get up his magic shield in time to absorb the greatest part of the impact, but he was still sent flying.

Kaoru stared in shock and horror. "K-Kain-_sensei_!"

Alyssa sniffed. "I said martial arts _only_," she chided him. "Well, not that you had much chance anyway. If you can't hit Miyu even once, then you'll go no further. I'll give you a break, and give you time to practice a little more. The time of your final test will be Sunday, here, at midnight. Give it your best shot, boy."

As Alyssa disappeared, Mai, Momo, Akari and Erika came into view. Spotting Kain lying on the ground, struggling to rise, they hurried over to him. "Kain-_sensei_! Are you okay?"

Kaoru stared with concern as the four girls helped Kain up. _('D-did…did I just do something bad…?')_

"You've looked depressed all day, Kaoru-_chan_," Kanade noted after class that day. "Are you all right?"

Kaoru wasn't paying attention. _('What should I do? Because of me, Kain-_kun_ has to….')_

She shook her head. _('Maybe I can do something.')_ And so, once again leaving Kanade protesting in her dust, she took off like a shot.

Meanwhile, out in the woods north of the buildings a little ways, Kain and Akari were training.

"You learn very fast, Kain-_sensei_," Akari noted as they sparred. "And you certainly have a lot of talent…but I don't think you have a chance if all you have is two days."

A backswing to Kain's face combined with a sweep to the back of Kain's foot with her own leg put Kain on the ground. "That's it. You lose!"

"So he won't be able to be Alyssa-_chan_'s apprentice after all?" Mai asked, standing off to the side discussing the matter with Momo, Erika, and Kamo.

"It would seem not," Kamo agreed. "Kain's gotten really good with his magical aptitude lately, but Alyssa seems to have suggested that he couldn't use it in this fight…she was just smart enough not to say so directly in front of Kaoru-_chan_."

"Kain-_sensei_'s had some physical combat training, but not a lot," Momo agreed. "If he had his magic to work with, hitting Miyu-_san_ wouldn't be a question…it would just be a challenge to defeat her. However, without relying on magic, his chances are slim…."

"Miyu-_san_ is strong, fast, and powerful," Erika muttered. "I've fought her, so I know first-hand. Without his magic…he's an ordinary human."

"Kain-_sensei_!" The group stopped and turned to see Kaoru approaching with a big box in her arms. "I know you're working hard, so I brought you a lunch!"

"Oh! Thank you, Konoe-_san_…."

He sat down to eat, graciously; after he consumed it, Kaoru asked, "So, how's it going, Kain-_sensei_?"

"Ah…well…not so good." Kain sighed. "I'm learning, but…I doubt I'll be ready by Sunday…."

"Eh…Sunday…?"

"Is something the matter, Konoe-_san_?"

"Aaah! I forgot! I have a selection test for the competition on Sunday!"

"Eh?" Mai looked at Kaoru with concern. "Are you going to be all right?"

"W-well…." Now it was Kaoru's turn to sigh. "To be honest, I have no confidence…."

"What? That isn't like you, Kaoru-_chan_!" Akari objected. "You're always upbeat and sure of yourself! You can't get discouraged now…."

"Akari-_san_ is right," Mai agreed. "You shouldn't give up so easily…."

"B-but…_Sensei_ said I was too childish and didn't have the heart to do well when it mattered! And you know what? It's true! I always say my dream is to make the Olympics, and I always do well in practices, but when the real competition comes, I always do poorly. I can't even match up to girls in our class that don't practice track…."

Erika, one of the offenders in that black mark on Kaoru's record, could only look away, feeling a little guilty, but Kain burst out, "I don't think that's true, Konoe-_san_!" Kaoru looked up in surprise. "I've seen you at track from time to time," Kain continued, "and you're always giving it your best! I don't know about being childish, but you have plenty of heart! The way you stood up to Alyssa yesterday was quite incredible. Don't be hard on yourself…just have your usual confidence! You'll do fine. And even if you fail, as long as you do your best, you have nothing to be ashamed of!"

Kaoru stared at Kain. "Kain…_sensei_…."

"Come on, Kain-_sensei_!" Akari declared, rising. "In that case, we have to work hard, too! Back to training!"

"Right!" Kain got to his feet and moved to join her.

Kaoru stared at the pair as they continued to spar. "Mai-_san_," she said softly.

"Hmm? What?" Mai asked.

"You know…Kain-_sensei_ isn't just cute…he might be pretty cool, too."

"Huh?"

We once again see Kaoru, much more cheerfully this time, rising very early in the morning, dressing in her gym clothes—and applying a hint of makeup, for some reason—and heading out on her morning training.

_('I'm Konoe Kaoru, 14 years old, a 3__rd__ year at Mahora Academy Girls' Middle School! I'm not too bright, but I'm an energetic and cheerful, sporty girl full of athletic spirit!')_

_ ('I like running for track! But right now, what I like even more is….')_

"Kain-_sensei_!"

Kain paused his _kata_ and turned to the girl. "Konoe-_san_! Good morning! Hmm…somehow, you look quite cute today, Konoe-_san_."

"Hehe…I'm happy to hear that."

"But…." Kain considered her clothes carefully. "...This is morning training, isn't it?"

"Yes! It's easy to move in these clothes. Anyway, Kain-_sensei_!"

"Er, yes?"

"Kaoru-_san_ has a selection test on Sunday, and Kain-_sensei_ has his apprenticeship test at midnight tomorrow! There are about two days left…let's both do our best!"

Kaoru proffered a hand, and Kain clasped it. "Right!"

Akari and the others arrived, and Kaoru spent some time watching as they continued their training. Meanwhile, Mai and Erika began to train together as well. Kagome had started coming, and they watched the pairs as they dueled.

"Is Mai-_san_ learning martial arts from Erika-_fukukaichô_ too?" Kaoru asked.

"Ah…well…."

"And Kain-_sensei_ is so obsessed with training…asking both Akari-_chan_ and Alyssa-_chan_ for training…what for?"

"Ah…." Mai groped for an answer. "Well, all sorts of things happened during the school trip…me, I just kind of got caught up in it. It's not something I have to do…but it's fun to train like this with Erika.

"But, it's different for Kain-_sensei_," Mai admitted. "He has some kind of goal."

"Ah? A goal? Really? So he does have one? What is it?"

"Hmm…well…should I tell her?" Mai continued to herself. "It's not like I know everything anyway…."

"Hey! Don't be stingy! Tell me!"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Erika offered.

"Even if you need to hit her only once, you'll be at a disadvantage if the fight drags on," Akari muttered to Kain as they trained. "You need to give everything you've got in your first attack, or, really, you won't have much of a chance…."

"It'd be easier if I could use _ki_, like you, Heiro-_san_," Kain breathed in between the strikes.

"Unfortunately, _ki_ isn't something that's that easy to use," Momo commented. "It's quite different from magic, even though it produces similar effects, just like our _reiatsu_."

They went quiet as Kaoru approached. "Kain-_sensei_…."

She stopped as she saw his face again in the battle, locked in concentration, with that serious look. "No, never mind. Kain-_sensei_, let's do our best!"

The next day, at 4 p.m., the group finished their training. "Your match is eight hours from now," Akari explained. "Everything I can teach you in that time frame, you've already learned. All you can do now is prepare yourself for the match and reflect upon what I've taught you."

Kain bowed. "Yes. Thank you, Heiro-_shishô_!"

Akari blushed. "Ah…_shishô_…that's too much. Just Akari would be fine, please…."

"Kain-_sensei_!" Kaoru, Kanade, Nanami, Risa, and Riku were coming into view. "We heard you had a match of some kind tonight," Kanade explained. "We brought food to have a 'good luck' party!"

They ate and chatted happily. "How's Kain-_sensei_ doing?" Kanade asked Akari.

"Ah…he's doing incredibly well," she stated with a sigh. "I mean, in three hours he's learned techniques that would take a normal person a month to master. What is with that? It's not fair…."

"He wouldn't be a genius child teacher if he couldn't do at least that much," Kagome pointed out.

"Amazing!" Risa breathed. "That's Kain-_sensei_ for you! He'll win his match for sure!"

"Yeah! For sure!"

_('If only it was that easy,')_ Kain thought with a sigh.

"Is this really all right, Alyssa-_sama_?" Miyu asked as the pair approached the appointed place. "The odds of Kain-_sensei_, without his magic, being able to hit me are less than three percent. It would be unfair to not at least give him a chance."

"Don't worry about it. I have no intention of taking any apprentices. I've giving him a special privilege of a chance, even if it's microscopic. Don't go easy on him. Understood?"

"As you wish, Alyssa-_sama_."

They saw Kain waiting by the fountain as they approached. Kain stared at them resolutely. "Kain Lockeheart is here for his apprenticeship test!" he declared with conviction.

"Ho…you came after all, boy. I commend your courage. Let's hurry up and get started, then. If you can hit Miyu even once, using only martial arts, then you pass. The match continues until you give up, die, or can't fight anymore. You got that?"

Kain smiled. "So, those are the only conditions? I'm ready."

Alyssa scowled. "What? Of course. Well, more importantly…." She pointed. "Can't you do something about your stupid fan club?!"

"T-they just followed me…."

Besides Mai, Momo, Kagome, Erika, and Akari (the usual attendees at his training), Kaoru, Kanade, Kiami, Nanami, Risa, and Riku had all shown up to watch. Several of them were cheering loudly for Kain.

Kain, taking the last of their encouragement, strode forward to face his fate. He bowed to Miyu.

"Miyu! Let's begin!"

"I will be your opponent," Miyu agreed, adhering to Japanese etiquette.

"Will he be all right, Akari-_chan_?" Kaoru asked with trepidation.

"If he can strike well in the first minute, he has a chance," Akari admitted. "However, if the fight drags out, his chance drops to zero. Miyu is strong and skilled and doesn't get tired. He can't keep up with her if it continues too long."

"Oh…." _('Kain-_kun_…do your best….')_

"Begin!" Alyssa commanded.

Miyu came dashing in and began laying out fierce strikes without remorse. Kain managed to counter and deflect them. _('After seeing Akari-_san_ for two straight days…this isn't so bad…but still….')_

Kain caught one punch and countered, but Miyu intercepted the attack despite her impossible position.

"So close!" Akari breathed.

Kain moved into an offensive stance, fighting ferociously, seeking to break Miyu's defenses and land his hit. However, Miyu ever-so-calmly blocked every strike.

_('Not bad,') _Alyssa thought, watching him. _('Yes, he'd be dangerous even now, combining that little bit he's learned with his self-taught magic-enhanced style I observed from him earlier. Still, as a mere human, he can't match Miyu….')_

"Enough playing around, Miyu. Finish him!"

"Yes, Alyssa-_sama_."

The strike was impossible for Kain to see, and he went rolling away bouncing hard and eliciting several gasps of astonishment and worry from his audience.

He lay unmoving in the dirt for several seconds. Alyssa chuckled. "Well, that's that," she clucked. "That was a good effort, but you never stood a chance, Kain. It's been fun. Let's go, Miyu."

"Not…yet…" Kain breathed as he struggled to his feet.

Alyssa looked back at him in astonishment. "What?"

"It's not…over…until I'm dead or can't fight anymore…right?" Kain looked up, blood running from the corner of his lips but a stern smile on his face.

Alyssa sighed. "Look, Kid, I admire your bravado, but it's obvious…."

"I'm not dead yet, and there's no time limit," Kain insisted. "Until I die, I can keep going. Let's do this."

"W-wait, you don't mean…!"

"What, are you afraid I'll win? I'll keep going until it's over. Miyu! Here I come!"

Kain charged in, but Miyu knocked him aside easily this time. Still, Kain rose to his feet and continued to fight.

Over a dozen minutes later, Kain stood panting opposite the expressionless Miyu. Battered, bruised, one eye swelled shut, one arm almost limp, still he stared at Miyu with determination and prepared to charge in again. Even Alyssa, demonic heart and all, felt only sickened by the scene. "Look, Kain…I can see you're motivated and all, but still…isn't this taking it too far? You'll never win at this rate. Do you think I'll agree out of pity or something if you keep it up like this?"

"I don't need your pity, Alyssa," Kain said with surprising force in his voice. "This is about me and my skills, more than anything. It's more than merely the training now. I _will_ do this. I don't care how long it takes. If I can't even do this much, I might as well die."

The watching audience was horrified by this. "Kain-_sensei_…is so serious…what's the meaning of this…?"

"Isn't this too cruel? This has been going on far too long…."

Mai scowled. "That's enough!" she snapped. "If that idiot won't give up, I'll make him give up. There's no reason to risk his life in this stupid contest."

She moved to intercede, but Kaoru suddenly blocked her path. "No! Mai-_san_! Let him be!"

"Kaoru-_san_? But…Kain-_sensei_ is just being foolish! There's no way he can win! If he continues this, he'll just end up…."

"But he isn't just some spoiled child!" Kaoru insisted. "Kain-_sensei_ is an adult…far more than any of us, and this is his decision, his determination! We can't step on that!"

"B-but, no matter how you look at this…."

"You said Kain-_sensei_ has a goal, right? Well, look at him! He's risking his life for it! Do you have anything you care that much about? I don't know what his goal is, but I know it means more to him than anything in the world, more than his own life! I don't have the resolve to interfere with that! All I can do is acknowledge it, and believe in him."

"K-Kaoru-_san_…."

Alyssa stared up at the argument and sighed. "Teenage girls…especially Japanese ones," she muttered. "So melodramatic…."

Even Miyu's attention was drawn somewhat by the spectacle. "Konoe-_san_…."

_('Now.')_ Suddenly Kain sprang to life. Moving with impossible speed, far greater than he had demonstrated thus far, he moved in. Instantly Miyu's attention was back on the fight and with no loss of time she struck back. Unlike all the previous times, however, Kain easily dodged aside as she struck, grabbing her wrist and planting an elbow in her abdomen. He let go as she went flying backward, crashing into the ground.

The assembly stared in silent shock. Kain smiled and relaxed. "I did it. See that? One…hit…." And then he collapsed.

"Kain-_sensei_!" His 'fan club' came charging down to check on him as Miyu picked herself up.

Alyssa stared at the silent, still form of the boy as the girls struggled to revive and congratulate him. Finally she smiled and turned away. "Well done, boy. You passed the test. I'll talk with you later to set up a schedule. I hope you're prepared…my training is going to make this hell of a test seem like a summer stroll. Oh…and you ought to keep up those martial arts. Everyone needs some physical skills…and that suits a boy like you."

Mai looked up and stared at her as she walked away. _"Wait a minute," _she hissed to Kamo, who was again riding on her shoulder. _"Wasn't he not supposed to use magic in that contest? What's the deal?"_

_ "He didn't," _Kamo explained. _"Alyssa-_chan_ didn't suddenly take pity on him or anything. That wasn't magic, you see—that was _ki_, just like Akari-_chan_ uses. The kiddo really is a genius, after all. He managed to learn how to generate it himself just from watching her and from thinking it over in his head. I don't know for certain, but maybe he thought he'd figure out how if he just kept at it. Remarkable."_

_ "Really? Alyssa-_chan_ recognized it as _ki_ too?"_

_ "Of course. They produce similar effects, but they're really quite different. It's hard to explain, and this isn't the time. But, in any case, Kain showed that he could fight alongside anyone, even without magic…and it may not have been her intent, but he showed the little brat that he can run with anything she can dish out."_

Kain, finally aroused, smiled bravely at Mai as she turned back to him. He gave her a thumbs-up, which she weakly returned. _('Ah, well,')_ she thought_. ('He wouldn't be Kain if he didn't push himself beyond all reason….')_

Kain then turned to Kaoru and said, "Konoe-_san_…I did my part, and now it's your turn to do yours. Don't give up…right?"

"Y-yes…right _Sensei_!"

With that, Kain slipped back into delirious sleep.

"Here we are…it's your turn, Kaoru," Ninomiya told the girl. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Ninomiya glanced askew at Kaoru as she stepped up to the line. "Did something happen to you, Kaoru? You seem so much…more serious. For a moment I thought 'Who is this?'"

"Eh? Not really…."

"I get it—Kaoru has a crush on a boy, right?"

"Stop talking like an old man, Ninomiya-_sensei_!"

"Hahaha…just kidding."

"Jeez…."

"In any case, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Kaoru crouched down at the starting line. Ninomiya fired her gun, and Kaoru took off towards the finish line.

_Author's Note: Character Revisit: Kaoru Konoe_

_ This chapter went through a lot quicker than the previous two…of course, it was a much closer cut-and-paste to the Negima story, with only the character exchanges shifting the story. Kain gets his chance to earn his training from Alyssa. Oh, and, of course, I've discarded a lot of nonsense segments, particularly _ecchi_ moments. The chapter is long enough without them._

_ Mostly, however, this is Kaoru's chapter, and in this moment she fully replaces Makie Sasaki, the energetic gymnast of class 3-A. Of course, Kaoru is a runner, instead, which made altering the contest to suit her somewhat tricky, but it fit well. Kaoru is determined to be a runner, but does initially lack mental fortitude in her origin. When she feels she is struggling with her running, she pushes herself hard, and in the midst of that effort the power of her Gate of Strength awakens, granting her its superhuman powers. After posting times that were, quite frankly, impossible, she was disqualified by her teachers and supervisors, and so when the A.E.G.I.S. team comes to recruit her, she is a bitter and reluctant new member._

_ Of course, THIS Kaoru doesn't get superhuman abilities right off the bat, but, two years younger and surrounded by distractions, this kind of difficulty seems to fit her. Her own troubles paralleling Kain's search for his goal makes a nice little story and motivation._

_ And while Kaoru has been one of the girls interested in Kain all this time, as she states in her narrations, it is only after this that she truly joins his 'fan club'._

_ Now she's going back to a mostly cameo character for a while. And so, on to the next portion…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Four: The World of Magic

Kain winced as Mai and Kagome cared for his injuries.

"Don't move, Kain-_sensei_," Mai instructed him. "Jeez, you're hurt pretty bad, you know."

"To think that you would go that far," Kagome giggled. "You're surprisingly hot-blooded, Kain-_sensei_."

"All right, my turn." The two withdrew and Momo stepped forward and cupped her hands. A soft light emerged from her hands and massaged Kain's injuries. "I apologize for this, Kain-_sensei_. I'm not the best healer, and my healing _idô_ is for spiritual bodies, so it doesn't work as well on physical bodies."

"Kagome, why can't you just heal him like you did in Kyoto?" Mai asked.

"Eh? Well…I don't really know what I did, or how…it just sort of happened. I don't even know where to begin to do it consciously…."

"Yeah, without training Kagome can only use her power on impulse," Kamo agreed. "You could always try your artifact, though."

The four stared at the rodent. "Pardon?" Kagome demanded.

"What, haven't you thought of it yet? You made the contract with Kain, so like Mai-_chan_'s flame rings, Momo-_chan_'s sash and Nodoka-_chan_'s book, you have an artifact in your card. Might be related to healing. Why don't you try it out?"

Kagome hesitated, and finally withdrew her card. She frowned. "There's a picture of it here, right? It…looks like a sword…is that really supposed to be for healing?"

"Well, you won't know if you don't use it. Give it a try."

Kagome stared at her card for a moment, then finally invoked it. A long, somewhat thin and worn-looking katana appeared in her hand. "A-amazing…" Kagome murmured, turning it over in her hands. "Looks…rather old, though…."

Kamo snickered. "Tenseiga, the fang of the Inu no Taishô. A sword that cleaves the harbingers of the spirit world. You know anything about that, Momo-_chan_?"

Momo started. "The harbingers? They're myths…not even _shinigami_ can see them. The dark souls that are drawn to the dying…they are supposed to draw out their spirits and cut their chain of fate. But, as I said, they're just myths…."

"Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's a myth," Kamo insisted. "Go on, cut Kain with that sword, Kagome-_chan_."

"W-what? You must be crazy…!"

"Trust me. I know these artifacts. I can't choose what someone gets, but I know what powers they have. It's part of my ability. Go on, take a swing. You can't hurt him with that sword."

Kagome turned to look at Kain…and stared. A small, dark creature, almost rodent-like, was sitting on his shoulder. It seemed sickly and weak, but she could feel malice and envy in it. Its dark feelings were directed at Kain, she knew.

Giving in more to instinct that Kamo's insistence, she took the sword in both hands and gave a clumsy, inexpert swing. It hit the creature cleanly, slicing through it and onward through Kain. Everyone in the room flinched instinctively, especially Kain, but only the dark presence Kagome saw died from the stroke. The blade passed through Kain without leaving a mark…without any semblance of touching him.

"W-what?" Kain gasped, and then the bandages fell from his face in a somewhat ludicrous but cinematic manner. His bruised and battered face was now perfectly healed and free of injury. "Eh?" He looked over himself and pulled at his other bandages. "Well, this is something…."

Kagome clutched at her sword as her gaze swiveled between it and Kain. "That was…what was that? I guess I saw…something on Kain-_sensei_, and I swung at that, and it was gone…and that healed him?"

"Tenseiga allows you to see the harbingers of death and cut them down, restoring life to the wounded," Kamo explained. "The closer someone is to death, the more of the harbingers gather, and the larger and stronger they are. Kain was mildly injured, but that's all; pretty far from death. If you want to believe otherwise, you could say that the harbingers are a myth, and only represent the degree of injury that Tenseiga needs to heal; the effect is the same. Tenseiga will restore life to whomever it cuts."

"Amazing," Mai murmured.

Suddenly Kain's door flew open and Alyssa breezed in—without her usual honor guard. "Well, aren't we looking well, Kain-_sensei_. It seems you're fully healed and ready to go, and so soon. If we're going to be practicing magic, we might as well get started. Come with me, all four of you." She whirled around imperiously and started back to the door, but stopped after just a step and looked back over her shoulder. "And you might want to put that away, Higurashi-_san_. You shouldn't carry something like that around in the open."

They entered the cabin to find Miyu serving tea to Nanami, Erika, Akari, Kiami, Nodoka, Yue, and Ami. "Ah, so punctual," Alyssa enthused. "So, is this all of our illustrious magic circle so far?"

"Er…I guess so," Kain offered.

Alyssa nodded primly. "Good. Now, follow me." Miyu opened a side door for her and she led them down the stairs it revealed.

"W-what's this about?" Nodoka whispered nervously. "I-isn't Alyssa-_chan_ going to train Kain-_sensei_? What does she want from all of us?"

"I'm not sure," Momo responded reassuringly. "But I guess we'll be finding out."

A small room in the basement contained an exquisite building under glass. It was a huge tower on a tiny island surrounded by ocean, with a long walkway stretching out to another thin but enormously tall tower rising from the sea. The tower was an impressive villa, with a domed marble building and pillars ringing a large pool. The words 'Alyssa's Resort', in English, adorned the glass.

"What is this?" Mai marveled.

"Good question," Yue remarked. "Some kind of building? A miniature tower…like a ship in the bottle, almost."

"It's too small to be a miniature, too precise," Nanami contended. "A hologram, maybe?"

"Gather around," Alyssa insisted. "You all want to see something…wondrous, don't you?"

Nervously, they gathered around it, and the air around them suddenly shone with bright lights. An instant later….

They were standing on a very high pillar inside a basic magic circle—a pentagram encompassed by a circle. The air was warm, almost tropical; far below, ocean waves washed against their lone support. A long strip of the same stone or marble, a walkway, led out some distance to a massive villa, identical to the one they had seen…but much, much bigger.

"Welcome to my resort," Alyssa exulted. "Come inside and I'll explain. And be quick about it."

Somewhat reluctantly, the group followed. The walkway was narrow, perhaps four feet wide if you were generous, and the water was far, far below them.

"Somehow or another we seem to be in the same place as that miniature we saw before," Yue noted, fascinated.

"Ugh," Mai sighed. "And I was trying not to be surprised by anything anymore. And it's hot up here…."

Her emotions intensified when she stepped foot onto the bridge, however. "Hey, wait a sec! Why doesn't a bridge this high have handrails!? I wish this fantasy stuff would give me a break already!"

"Is that so?" Yue replied with a teasing smile. "I think these recent fantastic events have my heart dancing. I feel that my days are far more fulfilled by this than the boring lessons at school would make them."

Mai glared at her. "You say that, but your knees are shaking just like mine," she said accusingly.

"This is called 'shaking with excitement'…."

"Right…."

As the group finally reached the safety of the other side, Alyssa explained, "This is my villa. I made it a long while ago, but I haven't used it for some time. I decided to dig it out for the boy's training."

"Well, we suspected that Kain-_sensei_'s training was the main reason behind…this," Ami ventured. "But, I'm sure we're all wondering…why did you bring us here as well?"

Alyssa chuckled. "For motivation, perhaps. We have here over a third of our class…all members of the little magic secret club. Well, since Kain-_sensei_ has bungled and let you all in on this secret, I decided I might as well show you some mysteries. Let me explain this villa to you….

"As you've no doubt surmised, we're inside a magical sub-dimension contained within the glass bottle you saw above. In a sense, you could say that we're really inside the bottle. Anyone who came to check on us could very well, if they were looking carefully, see us wandering around inside of it.

"And, of course, since this is a magical realm, it comes with its own rules. This world is only accessible in 24-hour increments. In other words, once you come inside, you can't leave until one entire day has passed."

The group gave cries of consternation at this. Ami was the most vocal, although her particular concerns were not shared by the class: "Wait! What about tomorrow's class work? What about tomorrow's tests?! We can't afford to miss them…!"

Alyssa giggled. "Oh, don't get so worked up. Did I forget to mention? This world is the opposite of Urashima Tarô's, the tale of the Palace of the Dragon King. Although we will spend an entire day in here, only an hour will pass in the world outside. Convenient, isn't it? Using this, I can give Kain a full extra day's training in just one hour."

The class relaxed visibly. "What is this, _Dragonball_'s Chamber of Time and Space?" Yue muttered, but the rest of the girls were audibly relieved.

"Of course, I don't recommend girls use it too often," Alyssa continued evilly. "Considering it causes you to age at twenty-four times the normal rate…."

This comment didn't have the shock factor Alyssa was hoping for. "Oh, that's no problem; it's just one day, right?" was the general reaction. Nanami added, "It could only be twenty-four times as fast if we spent every hour of every day in here. An hour a day would hardly hurt, right?"

Alyssa glowered and turned away in a huff. "You girls can only say that because you're young. Oh well. It's time to start Kain's training. You four, his disciples—you come as well. You'll be useful." She stalked outside, followed by her guests.

Most of the group sat off to the side and watched with interest as Kain stood in the center of Alyssa's 'yard', with Mai, Momo, Kagome and Nodoka lined up in front of him. Momo was in her _shinigami_ form; her _gigai _was sitting off to the side. "We're going to see the limits of the power of Kain's magical energy, including his contracts with all of you," Alyssa explained. "Momo, you have to restrain your _reiatsu_ for this to work properly. It's too similar to _ki_, and the two will only conflict without compatibility practice."

"Of course," Momo agreed.

"All right, then. Now, go!"

"Right." Kain took in a deep breath. "Activating the contract for Kain's disciples—Tokiha Mai, Miyazaki Nodoka, Hinamori Momo, and Higurashi Kagome!"

Magical energy suddenly poured into the four girls. Their reactions varied.

"Whoa! It kind of tickles," Kagome noted. Nodoka murmured in apparent agreement.

"I just can't get used to it," Mai chuckled.

"It's not all that bad," Momo put in.

"Enough chatter," Alyssa snapped. "Now, increase the anti-material shield on them to full power."

"Right." Kain concentrated, and the watchers could almost see the energy around the four girls flare into a visible aura.

"Next, the anti-magic field to full power!"

"Right."

"And now, hold those abilities for three minutes. Then, fire 199 magic bolts into the sky! And don't worry about holding back—there's nothing you could break in this world."

"Right." Kain concentrated on holding the energy, then, after the time limit was reached, he raised a hand above his head and unleashed a stream of magical missiles. They flew into the sky where they exploded spectacularly.

"Almost like fireworks," Akari commented.

Yue stared. _('So this…is magic…?')_

"It's beautiful," Nodoka murmured.

Kain breathed in, and then collapsed to one knee, panting heavily.

"Kain-_sensei_! Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine…just a bit…drained…."

"Hmph," Alyssa sneered. "After only that much? Really, if that's all the stamina you have, it might be pointless to continue…."

"Impressive 'tough guy trainer' routine, Alyssa," Kamo interjected. "Kain just used more magic with that little exercise than he used in the big battle in Kyoto…and that was no small feat, you know! Of course he'll be exhausted after 'only' that much…."

"'Of course', you say? Do you expect him to fail, rodent? I'm not teaching any ordinary mage here. I only agreed to teach the son of Kalan Lockeheart, the Grand Archmage. Limits and normal expectations are not allowed to such magnificent personages. Tears and pleadings will not move me, not Alysaser, demon princess. Listen up, Kain…if you wish to receive my training, you better be prepared to sweat blood…."

As the girls and even Kamo recoiled slightly at Alyssa's vicious description, Kain smiled slightly and pushed himself to his feet. "Bring it on," he insisted. "I'm a long ways from that, Alyssa. You haven't forced me so hard I've passed out yet. What's next?"

Alyssa finally turned to look at Kain, regarding him coolly, somehow looking down her nose at him despite his significant height advantage. He met her gaze unflinchingly. Finally she smiled.

"Well, what a difficult brat," she murmured. "I throw you into the deep end right off the bat, and not only do you start swimming immediately, I threaten to give you weights and you ask for them. Well, Kain, you'll do as an apprentice. I don't want to kill you immediately, so I'll let you recover from that experiment first. We have plenty of time, after all."

"But—" Kain began.

Alyssa put a finger to his lips. "No buts," she said sweetly. "Here, _I_ am the teacher, and you will be a proper student if you wish education. Take a break and recover your energy in preparation for your first lesson…you'll need _all_ of it."

She turned away. "You all have all the free time you'd like now…more than you'd like. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves." She then wandered into the building, with Miyu trailing after her.

Kain sat resting in a chair in the building's main parlor, leaning back with his eyes closed. He was not asleep, but simply recovering his energy, and he opened his eyes and looked over when he heard the approaching footsteps.

Akari and Kiami were using the time to keep up their training, and Erika was teaching Mai more martial arts as well. Kagome, Momo, and Nanami were all relaxing around the place. Now Nodoka, Ami and Yue stood before him.

"Nodoka…Ayase-_san_…Mizuno-_san_…what can I do for you? Are you bored?"

"Ah, no," Yue assured him. "It's just…we have something serious to discuss with you, Kain-_sensei_, if it's all right. It's something we've put a lot of thought into and discussed recently."

"Oh…it must be serious then." Kain sat up and gave the trio a fair amount of attention. "What do you wish to talk about?"

In response, Yue turned to Nodoka. "Is this okay, Nodoka?" Nodoka nodded in affirmation. Kain regarded the girls quizzically.

"Kain-_sensei_…is it impossible for us to become mages too?"

An image of their expectation shows the three of them—Yue in a traditional witch's outfit, complete with wide-brimmed black hat, wand and spellbook, Nodoka with a more childish outfit and staff that looks like it comes from an anime about capturing magic cards, and Ami in a virtual wizard's robe.

Kain stared at the image (or at least gave the question some dumbfounded thought). "W-what? Become mages? W-well…."

"I-I'll do my best to study," Nodoka insisted.

"Is it impossible after all?" Ami asked. "Maybe normal people just can't…?"

"No," Kain said reassuringly, "I really don't think that's the case…it's just…."

"Then please!" Yue insisted.

"No…I mean, you can't!" Kain responded with equal emphasis. "Didn't you see during the Kyoto trip? Don't you remember the dragon? I already had an argument with Mai about that…you're my students, and uninvolved with the magic world! There's no way I can let uninvolved students face any danger!"

"Perhaps so," Yue retorted. "Nevertheless, we've decided of our own volition that we want to enter this dangerous and adventure-filled magic world…to face everything in it, dragons and all!"

"We want to be of some help to you…" Nodoka added.

Kain stared at them, flustered. "Nodoka…Ayase-_san_…Mizuno-_san_."

"And if you're not satisfied with the previous image," Ami offered, somewhat breaking the spell, "we wouldn't be against going in this direction, either." Now the image showed the three of them as sailor-suited magical girls with little magic tools.

Kamo viewed it with approval, but Kain objected, "Hold it! This is the wrong kind of anime (simulation) to have these kinds of mages!

"In any case," Kain continued, retreating back behind the fourth wall, "I only just graduated from the magic university myself…I don't know how qualified I'd be…."

"And that's another thing," Yue continued, ignoring Kain's obviously over-humble blithering. "If it's okay with you, Kain-_sensei_…." She reached out and surprised Kain by taking his hands in the manner of earnest insistent Japanese supplication. "…Would you be willing to do that 'contract' thing with me and Ami too?"

Kamo perked up greatly at this idea, but, naturally, Kain drew back, sputtering at the suggestion.

"Yes," Ami put in, "don't you think it would make sense to have more combat a—Kain-_sensei_, why is your face all red?"

"N-no, uh, that is…."

"Yo!" Nanami came strolling brazenly in, greeting her fellows with a wave. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Nanami-_chan_!" Kamo hopped off of Kain's shoulder and bounded over to his ally. "Perfect timing, in fact. Yuecchi and Ami-_chan_ were just saying that they'd like to make contracts with Kain…."

"K-Kamo!" Kain shrieked.

"Oh?" Nanami perked up. "Why not? Go for it, Kain-_sensei_! Come to think of it, making another contract will make another fascinating item, right? And two at once would be even better! I want something for myself sometime, too."

As Kain continued to blush and stammer, Nanami moved close to him. "How about it, Kain-_sensei_? Why don't we make a contract now…?"

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the confused faces of Yue, Nodoka, and Ami. Nanami stared at them for a few seconds, and then smiled as realization hit her. _Despite what happened before, it seems they don't actually understand what's involved in making a contract, do they?_

She abandoned Kain, leaving him red-faced and struggling for breath, and moved over to Yue. She leaned down to whisper in her ear, _"Is this really okay with you, Yuecchi? You've got to kiss Kain-_sensei_ as part of the contract ritual, you know?"_

Yue was stunned for a second as her brain went into active overdrive. _('Kiss? Oh, that's right, Nodoka received her card—and, therefore, must have secured her contract—after she won that kissing contest in Kyoto. And…the next night, to save Kain-_sensei_, Kagome-_san_ made a contract with him…and…kissed him….')_

"EH!? KISS!?"

"What's wrong, Yue?" Nodoka asked curiously.

"N-NO! NOTHING AT ALL!"

"Well?" Nanami insisted. "Are you going to kiss Kain-_sensei_ and make a contract?"

Yue screamed in panic and waved her arms frantically, trying to silence Nanami. Ami and Nodoka stared at her in puzzlement.

And then the chaos was enhanced by Kagome and Momo, who came in next. "Oh, Nanami-_san_, there you are," Momo greeted her. "We were wondering where you'd gone to."

"Ah, we're just discussing the possibility of making more contracts with Kain-_sensei_…."

"Oh, that reminds me," Kagome interjected. "I haven't actually heard a lot about them yet, but I…was just curious if there's any way to make one of those contract things that doesn't involve kissing…."

Yue face-vaulted as the secret she was suddenly trying to conceal was thrown open to the wind.

"Kiss?" Ami asked.

"Kiss?" Nodoka asked.

"Kiss?" Nodoka said again, to Nanami.

"You did it too, didn't you, Miyazaki? Back during the school trip?"

"Kyaa!" Yue screeched. "T-t-t-t-that's not it, Nodoka!"

"So…in order to make a contract, you have to kiss?" Ami was talking to herself, and blushed at the thought. "N-no…that wouldn't be right…for many reasons…."

"W-why do you ask, Kagome?" Kain inquired, trying to get away from the uncomfortable subject.

"I was just wondering. I thought that, since I'm from a mage family and now involved in all this magic stuff, I might want to try and become a mage, maybe even an Archmage, myself. If I did, it might be kind of useful to have disciples like Kain-_sensei_, but…do I really want to k-kiss them? It's a little…well, embarrassing, and everything…and it reminded me…didn't your father make contracts with other guys? He didn't kiss them, did he…?"

"K-k-kiss?" Nodoka's mind was now overheating from the realization of the matter, and Yue grabbed her shoulders desperately.

"It's not what you think, Nodoka!" she insisted vehemently. "I had no such intent! None at all!"

"C'mon, what's wrong with just one kiss?" Nanami teased the entire group. "Everyone's had casual kisses before, right?"

"I-I don't know about that," Kagome insisted. "I think it's normal to be a bit more concerned about them…."

Kamo watched the drama with pleasure. Not over the insanity and chaos, but by the realization that Kain's party was beginning to form._ ('Ah, how wonderfully popular the kiddo is. And it seems our companions are gathering and gearing themselves to enter the adventurous reality. We've got quite a team assembled here…they'll all prove real useful in combat. If those three who want to study being mages succeed, we'll have a fine, well-balanced team!')_

He doodled a party formation plan on a paper that he produced from some magical dimension. "Well, it's perhaps not perfect," he admitted when he'd sketched his plan out. "We're lacking a bit more frontline support…."

The frontal segment was headed only by Akari and Erika, the only two whose skills and power kept them as specifically close-range high-durability warriors. The segment he considered mid-range was overflowing—Momo, Kiami, Mai, and even Kain were all skilled enough in close combat but better suited to flexibility in their range, he seemed to think. And the back group was even more crowded, with Nanami and Nodoka considered intelligence gatherers, Kagome (at least for now) useful only for healing support, and Yue and Ami's potential unknown (although most likely support magic types, considering their mental abilities and personalities).

Kain stared at Kamo's doodles. "Don't go deciding so much on your own," he muttered.

"What's with all this noise?" Alyssa demanded, suddenly appearing as she slammed her personal door open. The group froze in the middle of their chaotic actions. She smiled evilly. "Well, it seems everyone is full of energy and dear Kain-_sensei_ has recovered nicely. I guess it's time for the _real_ training to begin…."

Kain hit the ground and bounced. He recovered and attempted to slow his skid, but by the time he looked up Alyssa was already on top of him. He managed to block the blast of energy, but then Alyssa dropped down in front of him and unleashed a kick that once again sent him propelling across the ground.

The visitors stared at the battle. As if this day hadn't been amazing enough…as if the villa-in-a-bottle wasn't fantastic…as if this new 'basement', with its impossible dimensions, rock pillar mountains, and cold grey sky wasn't unbelievable…the sight of little ten-year-old (in appearance) Alyssa beating Kain around like a rag doll was perhaps the most astonishing sight yet.

Ah, yes, the basement. Alyssa had led them down the stairs into a…a plain, for lack of a better word. Needles of stone covered its face, including one massive one which held the staircase from which they had emerged. The 'ceiling' seemed to be an overcast grey sky covered by clouds. And here, Alyssa felt she had enough room to test Kain's powers and train him in their development.

Kain slowed Alyssa's advance by firing off a doom bolt. "Miyu!" the girl cried, and her robot companion swept around behind the boy. He half-turned and blocked Miyu's strike with his sword. His other hand blasted her away with a streak of lightning. Alyssa used this time to close the gap again, but Kain disappeared in front of her. The same instant he was in the air behind Alyssa, but Alyssa acted first. Blackness shot out from under her and wrapped around Kain, then shot him high into the air before slamming him back down onto the ground. Kain gasped from the impact and lay there, panting, for several moments after.

Alyssa smiled at him as Miyu joined her and they walked casually up to the beaten young man. "You rely on your teleportation too much, boy. Teleportation is a defensive technique, not an offensive one. It's excellent for running away quickly, but you're trying to use it like a Soul Reaper's flash step. It's not the same, despite how similar it is. After teleporting, you pause a moment for your mind to come to grips with your new location. Normal enemies might be caught well enough off-guard, but stronger foes with superhuman senses will react to your new location before you will, no matter how much you train.

"Perhaps later, I'll have to teach you a more appropriate method of high-speed flanking, but for now you're a long ways off." She slapped her hands together a few times. "I think that's all for now. After you've finished recovering your _sensei_, you may join me above. I'll have something prepared for you all." She started up the stairs as the girls gathered around their stricken teacher.

"That training was kind of harsh, wasn't it?" Ami questioned as Kain sat up.

"It has to be that tough," Kain replied wearily. "I wouldn't want it any other way. With the opponents I've faced here—that I'll be facing again—I need it as harsh as I can stand it."

The group finally wandered up the stairs back to the villa 'proper', where Miyu was laying out a meal for them. Alyssa was not in sight as they settled down at the table.

After eating quickly, Yue, Ami and Nodoka went looking for her. They found her out behind the main building, standing near the edge of the cliff, singing.

The three waited for her to finish her song. After the music trailed off, she stood silently for a second before turning to them. "Yes? What can I do for you ladies?"

Yue, as the usual spokeslady, explained their intentions to the girl.

"So, you want to learn magic? I suspected as much." Alyssa headed back inside with the three trailing after her. "Tell me, how strongly do you really want to become involved in this world?"

"Well, we…" Ami began.

"They're just following along with me," Yue interjected. "We're all interested in this world, but I…need it. I can't stand this normal world...I've never found anything really worth devoting myself to. But this…magic…it feels so fulfilling. This…this is the world I want…."

Alyssa smiled, nodded, and then caught Kain's attention as she entered. "So, Kain_-sensei_, perhaps it's time to expand your teaching horizon."

Kain looked up in surprise. "Eh?"

"Your students are interested in learning about magic. I've got my hands full teaching you, so I think it's your turn to play teacher."

"Ah, y-yes…they spoke to me about that earlier, but…."

"Are you just going to leave them hanging? Goodness, Kain-_sensei_, how irresponsible you are! After you keep exposing your secret to your students, and you need to take responsibility for that, don't you?"

"Er…." Kain regarded the trio, who returned his look imploringly. He turned back to Alyssa. "But…."

"Enough wembling, Kain-_sensei_! Just consider this...payment, or karma, if you like. This is a good place to start magic training; there's a high density of magic in this place, which is why I'm able to use so much power. I'll give you a little time to get this straightened out before we begin our training again." Once again she wandered out of the room.

Kain sighed and then laughed. "All right, then. Let's…go outside."

By this time the group had pretty much finished their meal, and, curious, they all followed the teacher outside. "Alyssa is right…the magic here is strong enough to give you a starting chance with magic." He grabbed the side of his cloak and gave it a shake. A cascade of, apparently, sticks fell out of his robe and neatly into his hand. "That's important. Magic is difficult, and the more aids you have to help you, the easier it is."

He stood by the fountain as the girls gathered and showed the….

"Are those magic wands?" Yue asked intently.

Kain nodded. He snapped his fingers and a flame appeared above his hand. "All that's _needed_ for magic is the mana in the atmosphere. However, it takes quite a bit of skill to cast spells." He snuffed the flame before continuing, "There are aids that can help the chance of success in beginners. The intense magic here is one. These wands are another."

He offered the wands, with them being taken by Yue, Nodoka, Ami, Kiami, Akari, Kagome, and, after some hesitation, Mai. "Now, the wand serves as a focus. It gathers mana more easily and focuses it more cleanly. It's your first tool. The second tool is a chant. A good, easy spell to start with is a simple light spell. A standard chant for this spell is _'Let the magic become a candle to show the way'_.

"First, try and feel the magic. Close your eyes and let out all your senses. Try and feel the magic energy around you. Then, when you think you've got it, focus it in your wand, think of the effect you want to create. Then say the chant."

The girls complied, and the results were…invisible.

"This is a little embarrassing," Kagome giggled.

"Even here, it won't be easy to do," Kain explained. "Especially since you have almost no experience with magic so far. Don't be discouraged…just keep at it. The hardest part is learning to feel and recognize the magic; once you are able to do that, it becomes simple. It's not easy to describe, so…."

"Are you able to do this?" Kagome asked Momo.

"_Shinigami_ can't interact with mana like humans can," Momo explained. "But we cast spells of our own using our _reiatsu_. Like so." She held up a finger and candle-like light appeared just above it in the air.

"What about you, Erika?" Mai asked.

"Vampires have their own spells, but they use mana as well." She produced a nearly-identical flame to Momo's. "We're not built for light-type magic, but it's a very simple spell."

"Ah!" The group turned to Kiami. "I think I've got it," she continued.

The girls gathered excitedly around to look at the flame emerging from Kiami's hands. However, they soon realized, it was indeed a flame, and she unveiled her hands to show a lighter.

"Hey! That's not fair! Don't trick us like that!"

Kain chuckled as he watched the scene, then turned back to see Alyssa standing in the doorway. She nodded at him, and he followed her back inside.

The training continued that day, for all of them, and at night they collapsed, tired, into the beds Alyssa had provided for them, the girls all bunked together in one room, and Kain alone in another. There was some progress for Kain, but by the end of the day, only Kagome and Yue had managed to produce any light.

Mai slept roughly, dreaming….

"Come on then, Mai. Show me how it looks. Turn around a little."

Mai turned slowly, obeying the voice, looking down at her dress. It was a fine blue _kimono_, with a white pattern in it. It was quite nice, she thought. She looked up into the smiling face with its blue eyes and long golden hair wrapped in a large bun at the back of her head. "It looks quite good on you, Mai. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do."

_('This…again…? This woman…. I've seen her somewhere before….')_

"Lady Bird! Mai! Where are you at?"

The two turned and looked up as Kalan Lockeheart again came into view, a white ermine sitting on his shoulder. Another man, dark-haired, dressed in dark colors, and slightly older, flanked him. He looked Mai down and further down appraisingly. "Nice…it looks real good on you, Little Lady." He turned his attention to 'Lady Bird'. "A _yukata_, eh? Surprising choice. You really like Japanese culture, don't you?"

The woman laughed. "That goes for the both of us, I think. Perhaps that is why we get along so well. In any case…I do not think that it is appropriate to further address me by your pet's pet name. 'Your Majesty' would be more appropriate."

Kalan sighed as Kamo chuckled. "Right, right…so, Queen of Avalon, are you really returning, then?"

"I'm afraid I must. It has been…an experience, following you on your crusade. But I have duties in my kingdom, and I have left it alone far too long."

"Are you certain?" the dark-haired man asked hopelessly. "Do you really have to leave?"

"I just explained that I do," the 'Queen of Avalon' insisted. "Why, Jynx? Do you wish to come along?"

'Jynx' sighed. "I wish I could," he admitted. "But we still have business. And we can't leave this little princess yet."

Mai reached out and tugged at the hem of the woman's dress. "Are you really going away, Artoria?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have to," Artoria replied, bending down to look the little girl in the eye. "I have my own destiny to fulfill. But don't worry. Kalan-_dono_ will take good care of you. You can rely on him, no matter what. Don't forget me, Mai…."

"Mai…."

_"Mai!"_

Mai blinked and woke up. She sat up and looked over at Kain, who put a finger to his lips. "Please come, quietly, without question," he insisted, and then slipped out of the room.

Mai finally emerged, fully dressed (she wouldn't be caught dead wandering around Alyssa's villa at 'night' with Kain wearing only the night gown Alyssa had provided) and glared at the young man. "What's this about?" she hissed.

Not speaking, Kain motioned for her to follow him. Sighing, she did so.

Kain didn't stop until he was outside at the fountain. "So are you going to explain what's going on now?" she demanded.

Kain nodded. "Sorry about calling you out like this…but I wanted you to see it first."

Mai hesitated. "See it? See what?"

"My past. I want to show you just what drives me…why I'm so determined, not only in my own path, but…well, why I'm so reluctant to involve any of you in it more than necessary. I intend to tell everyone about it eventually, but I'd like you to see it before anyone else." He stared her straight in the eyes. "It's time for you to see exactly what you're planning on getting into."

_Author's Note: Moving Right Along_

_ Not a lot in this chapter, but I felt it best to pause here before getting into the big story coming up…the secret history of Kain's childhood._

_ I unintentionally altered this section in many ways. Some more than others…although Eva began Negi's training in full view of his allies (students), she took him into her villa (this one is patterned exactly after hers, excepting only the training field that I st—uh, borrowed from Kisuke Urahara) alone and without anyone's knowledge. Since she was a vampire, she also required his blood to have enough power to train him, and this led to a suggestive misunderstanding with the class as they suddenly found him exhausted and drained during school, and finally followed him after class and stumbled upon the villa, then, after entering, went down into the basement and heard incredibly suggestive sounds and comments coming from Eva and Negi…._

_ No need for such a thing, so I tossed it. Here, Alyssa immediately brings Kain and his knowledgeable students down into her lair to sadistically torment them, all in different ways. While Eva simply swore at Negi and grumbled when Yue demanded magic training, Alyssa had this intent—a kind of punishment and required payment for bothering her._

_ And, as I somewhat mentioned above, since the villa seemed too small for the intense combat training Negi (and, here, Kain) experienced, and I couldn't quite recall/make out just where they were supposed to be training in the villa, I stole Kisuke Urahara's training grounds for their use. The sky is greyer than his, because Alyssa _is_ a demon, after all…._

_ Ah, yes, and Mai's newest 'dream' reveals two more of Kalan's troop in slightly greater detail. One should be easily recognizable to my personal friends, but will be unknown otherwise, and the other…well, is she…?_

_ Anyway, we now move on to Kain's dream…and the appearance of new villains…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Five: Hardened Memories

The vault wall exploded. No alarms sounded, no cries were raised…all the protections had already been silenced. The small figure floated into the vault and began looking for his target.

This was not a normal vault. Following the vein of the story, you may suppose that it is, in fact, magical, and you would be right. That is not, however, the extent of what is unique about it. This vault did not contain valuables. Rather, it contained things that were intended to be locked away. And, really, 'things' was not the appropriate word for what it contained, either….

A bottle under glass, a blue vessel with a fat base and a thin neck and stoppered by some sort of cork, was removed from its place of rest. The seal was broken, and a mist poured out of it. Eventually it coalesced into a dark shape that regarded its liberator coolly.

"And to whom do I owe my gratitude?" it rumbled in a deep, harsh voice.

What it saw was a boy, perhaps around ten years of age, with short and unkempt ice-blue hair, strange pink eyes, and a perpetual smile. "In this land I generally use the name Homura Nagi," he explained. "That will do, I think."

"Hmm…so I am across the sea, in Japan?" the dark form mused. "Quite a ways to transport me. Tell me, why have you released me?"

"I have a job for you, of course…."

"Hmph. Not, perhaps, what I wish to hear. It was a 'job' that landed me in this position in the first place."

"Yes, but that's why it's appropriate to seek you out, you see. You should find it appropriate as well; you could say it's merely finishing the job you were given before by them."

"Really? Do tell me more…."

Unbeknownst to Kain, despite his silence, one girl slept uneasily and awoke as Mai was leaving the room. Curious, she arose and followed her, and spied on the pair as they went out to the courtyard by the fountain.

Kain knelt down in front of the fountain and instructed Mai to do the same, right in front of him. They sat very close, and Kain further commanded Mai to touch foreheads with him.

"T-this is rather embarrassing," she muttered. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the best way to share my memory with you," he insisted. "Really, it's the only way. Otherwise, it won't work properly."

"Are you _sure_ you can't just…use your card, or something?"

"Trust me, this'll be fine. C'mon, now…."

Mai sighed and leaned forward. The two closed their eyes touched foreheads, and Mai's world exploded.

Well, not literally, of course—the author is over-fond of using that expression to denote a sudden change in a character's perception. What Mai found was that the world around her was gone, replaced by something new…well, while the world around her was different, at the moment that didn't matter because there were two bigger problems: one, she was floating high above the unfamiliar landscape, and two, she was naked.

"What's the meaning of this?!" she shrieked. "What's going on here…and most importantly, why don't I have any clothes?!"

"It's your fault," Kain muttered. He was floating next to her, his eyes closed, dressed himself in a fine white robe. "It's your Japanese culture. You all seem to think that the spirit doesn't have any need of clothes, so it's ingrained into your subconscious. We're just dream bodies here, though, so you can control your appearance with your will. Imagine some clothes, please…it'll make us both feel better."

Mai glared at Kain, but it didn't do any good when he wasn't looking at her (and that was, after all, for the best), and she didn't know how to retort properly to that comment. She tried to concentrate on clothing, any kind of clothing, and finally found herself in her school uniform. Of course…her life _did_ seem to revolve around this school, after all….

"I'm dressed, Mr. Gentleman. Now, would you like to explain what's going on here?"

"Yes…let me bring us down."

Their spiritual forms slowly dropped to the ground, and Mai took the time to observe the landscape. It was mostly barren, with little vegetation and most of it yellow and brown. Rolling hills and jagged mountains dotted the horizon. It was a remarkably desolate and empty landscape; the small village they were approaching in their descent was tiny, and had no paved roads leading up to it. "This place…are we in the magical world?" she wondered.

Kain laughed. "No, I've never been to Arcanus Myrror. This is my hometown, where I was born and raised for the first few years of my life…it's on Earth, in America. This is Wyoming."

"Oh…." Mai, having grown up on the overcrowded islands of Japan, couldn't believe such an empty land actually existed on Earth, at least outside of obviously uncivilized lands like Africa, Australia, and Russia. Wyoming…was it really a part of America…?

"This way," Kain directed, although Mai's control of her own movement seemed limited at best. Whether of her own volition or not, she couldn't tell, but she floated after Kain as he went into the village.

It seemed desolate itself, until Kain floated into a building. Inside, sitting on the floor, was a tiny child, perhaps four years old—a tiny Kain. He had the same red hair, parted the exact same way, with the same innocent (some might say idiotic) look on his face. He was looking up at a woman, perhaps in her late twenties, seated on a chair, knitting. She was talking with the young Kain.

Mai tried to put from her mind the thought of how cute the little child was and focused on the conversation. "A hero?" young Kain said.

"That's right," the woman said. "Your father was a real hero, Kain."

"What's a hero, Auntie Mira?"

Mai, fascinated by the scene, failed to even realize that they were speaking in English…and that, somehow, she understood it perfectly, not in a translated manner, but here, at this moment, the English language was second (or perhaps even first) nature to her.

"Well…a hero is somebody who saves someone when they're in trouble. Someone like Superman. Yes, that was what your father was like. He would always save anyone who was in trouble…he did outrageous things."

There was a harsh laugh from the side, and Mai turned to look with both of these two to the interrupter. A rather old man with a battered, sad-looking wide-brimmed hat sat in another chair off to the side.

"Kalan himself would say that 'A hero is someone who makes happy endings,'" the old man muttered. "Tragically, in the end, even after all he did, he couldn't make a happy ending for himself. For his own family. I suppose that's the tragic destiny of a 'hero'…."

Nodoka observed the two as they sat there, silent, their eyes closed, their foreheads meeting. "What's going on?" she whispered. "Is Kain-_sensei_ doing some kind of magic with her…?"

"That's exactly right," Alyssa murmured from right behind her, causing her to jump. "The nerve of that boy…sharing a delicious secret like this, in my own house, too, and excluding me!"

She glanced at Nodoka, who regarded her fearfully, and then a cruel smile crept over her face. "Miyazaki-_san_…would you like to know what they're doing?"

"Eh?"

"Your artifact, the Diarium Ejus, is capable of reading minds, right? If you bring it out, we could probably see the memory that he's sharing with her…."

"Eh!? N-no, I couldn't…that would be…rude to them…intruding…."

"Oh, come now, Miyazaki-_san_…he already told Tokiha-_san_ that he was going to tell all of us anyway, so he wants us to see it, too! Besides, doesn't it bother you that he's sharing it with _her_ first? You really like your _sensei_, don't you? But whom does _he_ like? Doesn't he seem closest to her? Tokiha-_san_ has known his secret longer than anyone. If you let this go, you'll always be one step behind…can you really just ignore it…?"

Her head reeling from this psychological attack, Nodoka manifested her book and the two watched Kain's narration….

_"So…if I get in trouble…Daddy will come and rescue me…?"_

Mai stared in shock at the rapidly-changing scenes before her eyes. Now that he had settled on the place in his mind, Kain didn't seem to need the two of them to do any more traveling. Seemingly at his whim, the setting around them changed, mostly through time. Armed with tales of his father's exploits, little tiny Kain went about the village, searching…for trouble….

Kain tormented a dog, then used a little wand he carried to shoot a spell, snapping the leash that bound it to its dog house. The angered canine then chased Kain through the village until it was stopped. He found his way up to the top of the tallest tree in the village and was narrowly saved when he jumped out of it. He tried to go swimming in the river and almost drowned. The villagers muttered whenever they saw the boy, stating how he always caused trouble; 'He's worse than his father,' was the general epithet hurled his way.

"Why are you doing this?" Aunt Mira demanded of him finally, tears in her eyes. "Why does it seem like you're trying to get yourself hurt or killed?"

Kain stared up at the woman innocently. "But…if I get into trouble…if it's big big trouble…big enough…won't Daddy come and rescue me?"

Mira stared back for several moments before bursting into tears and throwing her arms around the child. "Please, Kain…please stop…don't do this anymore…."

Little Kain, quite moved, began crying himself and promised not to….

Mai stared in shock at the scene, then turned to look at Kain, who regarded it coolly, intently, expressionlessly. She couldn't say the words out loud. _('All this time…all he could see was his father's back…and it drove him even to this extent…?')_ It was shocking, to say the least. Mai, herself, had never known parents, couldn't remember anything besides the school, but she had never felt such an intense lack….

Kain was true to his word; he stopped seeking ways to seriously injure himself, and instead devoted himself to the study of magic. "One day, I'll find him," he said to himself. "Someday, I'll become a great hero mage, just like him, and I'll find him! If he won't come to me, I'll find him!"

"You're an idiot!" a tiny girl his age scolded him. She had flaming tresses even brighter than his own vibrant red hair and eyes of only a slightly darker hue. "He's dead now, dead and gone! Why else isn't he here?"

"That's not so! You're the idiot, Lina!"

The two fought briefly, and this new arrival, as well the potential meaning behind her appearance, fascinated Mai for the short period she was there.

The scene once again shifted, showing Kain sleeping on top of a hill under a tree, some distance from the village. He was slightly older now, probably five years old, and he opened his eyes suddenly and sat up. He looked at the sun setting at the far end of the horizon and said, "Uh-oh…I better get back home before Auntie Mira gets mad…."

He raced back down towards the village, but something was obviously wrong. He saw black fog filling the sky, obscuring the hamlet, and as he got closer, he realized that it was smoke from fire. The entire village was in flames….

"What!?" He charged into the village, looking around wildly. The buildings were _all_ on fire, and there was no one to be seen. "Auntie Mira! Uncle Harold! Where are you!? Where is everyone!?"

He finally found several of them…or what he thought was them. Several villagers were literally frozen in the act of running away…they were now, all of them, clothes included, stone grey and, in fact, stone—they were simply rock statues now, completely devoid of life.

Kain raced around the village, finding other pockets of stoned villagers, some holding staves in the obvious act of resisting, but no living. Finally he came near his house, still desperately calling for his relatives.

"K-Kain…."

He whirled around and spotted Aunt Mira, lying on the street, staring imploringly at Kain. She was already mostly stone, and before his horrified eyes the malediction was spreading. "You've got to run…away…" she whispered. "Please…run away…now…." And then she was another statue.

Kain screamed her name and ran over to her, calling it out again and again, but he stopped suddenly as the shadow loomed above him. Slowly, painfully, dreading the future with every crawling second, he turned and looked up at the dark demonic figure above him. It was mostly a shapeless black, with skeleton-like hands emerging from the shadow of its body and a visible, skull-like face with sharp and vicious-looking horns jutting from its forehead.

"Ah, what's this brat doing here?" it rasped. "Well, sorry, kid, but the job says the entire village has to go. Don't hold it against me, okay?" The demon began to power a beam in its mouth….

And with a cry, Uncle Harold was suddenly there, interposing himself between the monster and its victim. He held a gnarled staff in one hand and raised the other outstretched towards the antagonist. There was a clash of energy between them.

"Ho! So, old man, you're the one interfering with us, eh? Sorry, but it seems I have to take care of you, too…."

"If you can," the old man snapped. The energy of colliding magics strained between them.

"I think so," the demon retorted. "You seem to be getting the worst of it." Indeed, the curse of stone was slowly spreading up Harold's legs; his feet and shins were already solid stone.

"Perhaps," Harold replied, and then smiled suddenly. His outstretched hand changed to a grasping motion, and a bottle appeared in his grip, a blue bottle with a wide base and a narrow neck. The energy flow from the demon cut off and its form distorted.

"What!? No!" the monster cried as it was drawn into the bottle. There's really no way to describe it besides hearkening to the multitude of cartoons that show beings like genies being pulled into lamps and the like. The description is accurate; it seemed to become almost two-dimensional as it warped into a stream and flowed into the container.

When it at last vanished into the magical device, a cork appeared magically in its mouth to cap it, and Harold collapsed to the ground with a sigh. After a few horrified seconds, Kain crawled over to the old man and saw that he was unconscious. The spread of stone on his legs had not abated, and he did not open his eyes despite all of Kain's cries.

Something else seemed to respond, however. An even larger beast appeared and stared down at the boy. "Damn, that old man has some nasty tricks," intoned this beast, with its massive, muscular form and great bat-like wings.

Another, insectoid monster appeared and added, "Well, he's useless now. Time to take out the last survivors and blow on out of here." It raised its claw and brought it down to crush the terrified child….

And then _another_ figure appeared betwixt them. He was tall and wrapped in a brilliant white cloak. The hood was up, and with his back to Kain he couldn't make out any of his features. The demons stared at him in shock. "Y-you…!? It can't be! You're supposed to be dead…!"

"Case of mistaken identity," the man replied. "That would be you." There was an explosion, and, with a cry that felt like a thousand damned souls, they disintegrated.

A few other nearby demons came to investigate this matter; some threw themselves at the man, but all were blown to pieces with equal ease. Before too long, the city finally fell silent as the last of the demons perished or fled.

The man stared after his last few victims for some time before finally turning to look down at Kain. Kain, coming to life, stood and protectively spread his arms out. He wasn't sure who or what _this_ one was, but he wouldn't let him harm what was left of his family….

"Are you…Kain…?"

Kain froze at the question and stared up in shock. He could just make out the features of the face underneath that snow-white hood. Hadn't he seen that face before…in a photo his uncle had…?

"Protecting your family, huh? What a good, strong boy…let's take a look at them."

He knelt down next to Mira first and shook his head. "She's too far gone…I can't do anything for her…." He then turned to Harold as Kain continued to stare at him in shock. "Uncle Harold…leave it to you to go down fighting, taking as many as you could with you. This is a terrible petrification, but I can do this much." He put his hand over Harold's legs, and the stoning process stopped and then reversed, leaving him fit and fully flesh-and-blood once again. Then he finally fixed his stare back on Kain. It was intense, and seemed to be staring through the boy at something far, far beyond him.

"Ah, Kain," he murmured. "I'm glad you're doing well, although I guess I don't have the right to say that. "I wish I could have been here for you…and here for everyone…I wish I could stay with you…but I don't have any more time." He suddenly rose up and whipped the cloak from off of his shoulders. "Well, I can at least leave you with this…one of my most prized treasures." He dropped it around the boy, where it hung over him comically, almost like an overly-large blanket.

"I've got to go now," he explained. "I can't stay…but I wish you the best of happiness, with all my heart. Grow up strong and wise, Kain…and if you ever grow strong enough…come and find me…and set me free." With that final, cryptic statement he turned and started away.

Finally Kain regained control of his own functions. He chased after the man, crying. "Daddy! Daddy, it's you…come back! Don't go! Daddy…!"

Kalan faded away, slowly, disappearing into thin air, and Kain continued to run, crying, trying to find him. Finally he collapsed to his knees in the street and let loose his bawls to the night sky….

The rest of the scene faded away, leaving only Kain and Mai in a sea of grey nothingness. Mai stared for a second. "What…whatever happened to your village? Your…aunt and uncle…to everyone? Are they…?"

Kain smiled grimly. "My father saved Uncle Harold, as you saw. But everyone else…they're still stone. That demon's magic was extremely powerful, and there hasn't been found a healer strong enough to break his petrification magic. After that, eventually our friends from the next village over came to investigate and found us…they took the two of us in and cared for us. But that day…that day I lost my home and my family.

"And that is the reason," Kain explained quietly. "That is the reason for everything…that is what happened to me in the past. It's how I found out that my father is still alive, and how I found the path that I would need to take.

"And it's why I'm so reluctant to involve any of my students in my business…in magic's business. You've experienced some of its dangers firsthand, but you haven't seen just how horrible the secrets of the magic world can truly be. I don't want to see things like this happen to people I care about…never again.

"When that boy, Eminus, turned everyone to stone at Kyoto…Jinnai-_san_ and Mizuno-_san_, and the chief of the west, and Nodoka…I lost it. I was seeing it happen all over again. You're all so insistent on helping me, on following me, on experiencing the wonders of the magical world…but this is what you're getting into. I hope you can see just how dangerous it is."

Mai found herself too numb to reply as this world, too, faded away, and the pair were once again kneeling in front of the fountain at Alyssa's villa. Kain rose unsteadily to his feet and helped Mai do the same.

"And you're going to share this story with everyone else, too?" Mai finally demanded.

"Of course. They deserve to know the truth…I just have to find the proper way to tell them…."

"It's a little late for that, boy." Kain started and turned to stare at Alyssa…and the teary-eyed faces of Nodoka, Ami, Akari, Erika, Momo, Kagome, Nanami, and even the normally stoic Yue and Kiami had moistness of the eye marring their otherwise blank faces.

"Eh? Everyone…what are you doing here…?" He spotted Nodoka's diary. "Don't tell me…."

The group exploded in a mass of comforting cries and descended on their shocked _sensei_. They babbled without order or sense about how terrible they felt for Kain, about how strong (and/or tragic) he was, and how they would do anything to help make things right for him, starting with finding his father….

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kain insisted. "Don't you understand? Didn't you see? You could very well end up dying if you get any more involved with the magical world! This isn't a game, or a vacation, or…or an adventure, or anything of the sort! This is deadly real! Don't you realize that I just want to protect you from something that was never your business in the first place…?"

"And don't you understand, Kain-_sensei_?" Yue retorted. "We know all that. Everyone here has already been involved in that firsthand, but we don't care. Seeing this only makes us more determined. If our _sensei_ is fighting these odds and enduring this pain all on his own…how could we walk away from that, knowing we could help?"

"W-we'll help you, Kain-_sensei_!" Nodoka insisted. "W-we'll find your father and find a way to restore your village…!"

"We want to help," Ami agreed. "Why won't you let us help?"

"I-I don't know about the danger, to be sure," Nanami mused. "But who's cowardly enough to run away from a heartbreaking story like that?"

"You think this world is too dangerous, but you are ignorant of what some of us know," Kiami put in.

"That's right!" Akari added. "The world of martial arts mastery is just as dangerous as this, and Kiami and I have faced that many times!"

"You're not getting rid of us that easily," Kagome said next. "You're our teacher…and our friend. Your pain is our pain, and your goals are our goals, no matter how tough things get."

"I am here on assignment from Soul Society," Momo explained. "My duty is to protect Kagome…and to serve Mahora Academy. As one of its recognized teachers, I have to be ready to help you with any quest you undertake."

"That's my duty, too," Erika insisted. "As a member of the Sendô family and as _fukukaichô_ of our grade, I can't let this go on without giving my all as well."

Alyssa shrugged. "Well, there you have it, Kain-_sensei_. I don't have the same sentiments, but even I can see it's useless to argue with these girls. Your nobility really does exceed your intelligence at times. After all this, are you going to refuse them?"

Kain stared at them all, and then turned to look at Mai, who had herself finally begun to tear up in the face of everything she had seen and heard. She wiped her eyes, smiled bravely, and tapped Kain lightly on the head with her fist. "That's right, _baka Sensei_. We may be your charges, but we've come too far to back out now. We're all with you all the way…no matter where it takes us. All right?"

Kamo appeared on Kain's shoulder. "You've been stubborn all this time, Kiddo. I've let you be, but this time, hear the adult's warning: just shut up and take it already. Capiche?"

In his usual defeated manner that was now becoming a habit, Kain sighed and then began to laugh. "You're right…you're all…right. I thought I was smart enough to handle it all, to set you guys straight, everything…but obviously I can't get this done without you." He stuck his hand out and looked around at his charges. "I promise you…I won't turn away your help anymore. Mind you, if any of you wise up and decide to back out, I won't blame you, but I'll stop being so insistent. And…thank you. All of you."

Burning with admiration and comradery, Nodoka, Yue, Ami, Nanami, Akari, Kiami, Erika, Kagome, Momo and Mai each put her right hand on top of Kain's in acknowledgement of his vow. Kamo summed it up best: "And so now Kain's party is officially formed. Together, we're unstoppable!"

The telephone rang, and Kensuke answered it. "Oh, Eishun? Is that you? Good to hear from you again. How's it going?"

"Well, actually we have a bit of a problem. I don't know if we need to worry that much, but…."

Eishun explained. Kensuke listened.

"What!? Escaped!?"

Two weeks passed with 'Kain's party' (unofficial) visiting Alyssa's villa every day for advanced training. Kain steadily improved, both in his magical battle sessions and his martial arts training with Akari (although his students couldn't much tell the difference). Yue, Nodoka, Ami, and Kagome were all progressing reasonably well with magic; Akari and Kiami, experts of _ki _use, found the manipulation of mana somewhat counterpoint to their own studies and gave it up rather quickly, instead focusing on increasing their (already great) martial arts skills. Mai was tentative with her own attempts, but for some reason she felt out of place trying to use it alongside her more enthusiastic classmates. Although she soon found herself able to sense and even gather mana with surprising ease (something she tested in private), she didn't like the feel of forming the magic into spells, especially with everyone else trying so earnestly, and settled for practicing her own martial skills (and controlling her artifact) alongside Erika and Momo.

Kagome, in her training with the cards, had made a delighted discovery; it was actually possible to change them. That is, change the clothing on their illustration within, and, when the artifact was summoned, the girl's outfit would be changed to the clothing worn in the card ('Like a Magical Girl', Yue noted). Simple concentration was all that was needed to do this, although it helped to have a picture or the actual clothing on hand to aid the imagination. She even found that several different outfits could be 'stored' inside, and changed out with a very simple concentration on the card, thereby allowing them to change outfits magically and instantly. She added several outfits to her card and insisted on helping the reluctant Mai and eager Nodoka come up with cute 'combat outfits' as well, but Momo refused to use anything other than her _shingami_'s _shihakushô_.

The rest of the class was busy training, too; training to win Kain-_sensei_'s heart, that is. Enthusiastic Kanade returned to trying to have tea parties in Kain's room, and it wasn't long before the snooping Miki caught wind of this. Her carefully-prepared overreaction to this brought the class into a newfound uproar that threatened to attract the attention of some of the more stern teachers at the academy, and Kain was forced to settle this matter by agreeing to eat lunch with the girls. Now the entire class—including even the antisocial members Chisame, Alyssa, and Miyu—ate lunch together outside every day, holding a mini-party and generally causing their usual ruckus.

And this had opened a window to allow Kazumi Yoshida a small victory in the unspoken contest, as she once again offered a _bentô _to Kain that first day of their collective lunch and fell into the habit of preparing one for him each day. Although many of the girls silently seethed at this, they felt that, unlike back at Kyoto when it was all very spur-of-the-moment, they had no grounds (and no ability) to move into this conquered territory. Instead, they simply sat waiting for a new opening to appear in their battle….

Although Kazumi currently seemed content with this small victory, others were not so quick to leave the status quo alone…and one of the tipping points was the most unlikely source.

"What's the matter with him?" Hinagiku muttered to herself in the (relative) privacy of her Student Council room. "It's like he doesn't even know she exists. True, he has half the class practically throwing themselves at him, but still, to accept a _bentô_ from a girl as sweet, kind, and dutiful as Kazumi-_san_ and then ignore her the rest of the time…what kind of a man is he?" Then her eyes widened in shock as if she had just realized what she had been saying. "What is wrong with me? O-obviously he's just being a proper teacher, and, in fact, he shouldn't even be going as far as accepting her lunches so readily! I mean…even if I promised to support Kazumi-_san_, we agreed that it would only be after we left middle school, when he wasn't our teacher anymore…obviously, that's the only proper thing to do."

She glowered at nothing as she tried to sort through her turbulent thoughts. The smiling face of that man riled her up for some reason. "Just what is with him, anyway?" she muttered.

"What are you talking about, Hina?" Miki demanded from thin air…at least, what had seemed like thin air a moment ago.

Hina managed to keep her cool, however. "I was just wondering about Kain-_sensei_," she replied evenly. "I mean, I'm not sure I really know much about where he came from…."

Miki produced a notebook from out of nowhere. "Kain Dremmond Lockeheart. Birthday: November 20th. Fourteen years old. Blood type O. From Halie, Wyoming, but moved to Sleiyn, Wyoming, when he was five years old. His father was Kalan Dremmond Lockeheart, who disappeared fifteen years ago. No record of his mother, either identity or location, in any official databases. His only living relative is his father's maternal uncle, Harold Brandan, who also raised him. He attended Caelar University in Wyoming from the age of ten to fourteen and completed an eight-year degree in Applied Theoretics in that time span. Now, an English teacher at Mahora Academy. That's all the main stuff."

Hinagiku stared at her friend. "Your investigative skills are…frightening," she finally managed.

"Meh, it's just because I'm the daughter of a politician. Investigation is my specialty. Furthermore, today Hina is wearing orange panties. With frills. A cute design."

"W-why are you investigating things like that!?" Hinagiku burst out, reddening madly and dropping her hands protectively to her skirt.

"I saw you changing in the other room just a few minutes ago. By the way, they don't suit you."

"Sh-shut up! I like them!

"Still…" Hinagiku muttered after her 'friend' had been chased from the scene, "His father disappeared before he was born and there's not even a record of his mother? That's…incredibly tragic…so how does he seem so…happy all the time…?

"And, furthermore…if there's one thing haunting me…it's that incident…."

And the incident in question shows a brief flashback, when Hina's parents disappeared, leaving her and her sister with an 80 million yen debt, or somewhere in the neighborhood of one million dollars. We see a tiny Hinagiku wrapped in a winter coat and scarf against the chill as the snow falls around, staring up at the camera with wide eyes and tremulously offering, "Um…_Nee-chan_…where did _Ka-san_ and _Oto-san_ go…?"

_('Yes…maybe I just felt…he'd known something similar….')_

She realized that she was thinking too intently about him again and shook her head. "Ah, it doesn't matter! Just forget about it!" Then she glanced over at an envelope at her desk. Still….

There was a timidly polite knock at the door; obviously a more refined and respectful visitor than her usual rambunctious interlopers. She answered it and, to her surprise, Kazumi was standing in the doorway.

"This week's report from the library, Hinagiku-_san_," Kazumi offered, handing it over.

Hinagiku took it with a smile. "Thank you, Kazumi-_san_. I was just thinking about you; why don't you come in?"

"Eh? B-but…."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to eat you or anything. I just wanted to talk. Come inside already."

Kazumi sat nervously while Hinagiku served her some tea. Hinagiku let her finish her first sip before commenting, "So, you're really working at impressing Kain-_sensei_, aren't you?"

"W-what? No! I'm just…trying to support him…I mean…I know what we discussed, back in Kyoto and I understand, but…what's wrong with doing my best for his sake?"

Hinagiku considered the almost-defiant question as she sipped her own cup of tea. "A fair question, I guess. Nothing, as long as you understand that much. I'm not one to judge what your thoughts and intentions are, so I'll leave it at that. More importantly, don't you feel frustrated that he devours your affections every day and doesn't show a hint of concern for your efforts?"

"Eh? No, not at all…well…" Kazumi continued, considering the question carefully. "Maybe a little. But you're right…I know I shouldn't expect anything from him while we're student-teacher. I try not to think about how he really thinks…I'm just trying to support him in any way I can. He's…got so much more on his mind right now, anyway."

Hinagiku considered this. She didn't think about it much, but Kazumi was definitely right; Kain was actually quite a skilled teacher of English (especially compared to her sister, she had to admit), but his mind and gaze always seemed to be…somewhere else. Maybe it was self-defense, and maybe he was simply air-headed, but when she considered his gaze carefully…yes, it was someone looking far out at the horizon rather than at the world around him. It was such a serious face, such a….

"Hinagiku-_san_?"

Hina blinked and shook her head, trying to put the thoughts from her head and keep the blush out of her face as she realized where her mind had gone. "Nothing," she snapped, then recovered and softened. "I was just thinking about what you said. I guess you're right. Maybe that's for the best. Still, I guess…it's not healthy for a young man his age to completely entrench himself in old-man thoughts. Here, I have something for you."

She walked over to her desk and laid hold of the envelope, then brought it over and deposited it in Kazumi's hands. The girl opened it and looked inside, then removed the contents. "These are?"

"Tickets to a special exhibition at the local museum for this Saturday; four of them. We get them on occasion, you see, especially around this time of year, with the Festival approaching. They hope to impress us and get invited to set up a booth there."

"Yes, I remember. This is my first time actually seeing any, though. Why give them to me…?"

"Well, I always get too many to answer them all, even with the help of Erika and the rest of the Student Council, and even our various helpers, so I need to spread the load around to those who can help out…especially to those who might actually enjoy it." Hinagiku smiled. "You're really interested in things like this, aren't you, Kazumi-_san_?"

"Oh! Y-yes…but…."

"If you don't mind, could you make use of these for me? With four, you could bring your roommates and Kain-_sensei_, too; I know he's interested in Japanese culture, and he doesn't get out too much. It would be good for him to help a little with the academy's workload, too."

"Oh! B-but…."

"And don't worry, with four of you, it's not a date." _('I'm clinging onto that fact myself, from personal experience,')_ she added to herself. "Can I count on you, Kazumi-_san_?"

"Yes! Thank you, Hinagiku-_san_!"

The girl sat on the edge of the pier, gazing out to sea, the wind lightly whipping her black hair. The young child approached her with the fearlessness of ignorant youth. "Are you sad?" Mai asked curiously.

A face turned back to regard her; a face Mai recognized. _('Momo? What's Momo doing here…?')_

"Are you…Mai-_chan_?" Momo hazarded.

Mai nodded. "Are you sad?" she repeated.

Momo considered this. "Well, not really…but maybe I am, a little."

"Why are you sad? Kalan beat up all the bad guys, didn't he? Didn't he save the world?"

Momo gave the girl a look of surprise. "Maybe…but you don't sound so sure of it yourself." She turned back out to sea. "Yes, he destroyed the enemy…saved the world…but the scars some of us have left won't go away just like that. Do you understand?"

To her surprise, Mai nodded instantly. "When I hurt my arm or leg, the pain goes away…but the pain in my heart…won't…what can make that pain go away…?"

Momo stared in further surprise, impressed by the child's insight. "No one knows," she sighed. "Maybe forgetting everything…but we can't forget. That's what it means to be mortal. We have to keep our pain and remember it and carry it with us throughout our lives."

"Hinamori Momo."

Both girls turned and looked up to stare at the tall, imposing man with the frozen expression, with his long black hair, white hair ornaments, and white sleeveless coat over his black _kimono_. _('This man…I know him, too….') _ He was flanked by a girl of about Momo's size, with short black hair, also dressed in the _shinigami_'s black uniform. "It is time we returned to the Seireitei. There is nothing more for us to do here."

"Of course, Kuchiki-_taichô_." Momo jumped to her feet and ran to join her fellows.

"Ah, leaving already?"

The four of them turned to look at Kalan as he walked down to join them. "Taking the girls and running off, Byakuya?" Kalan demanded. "That makes me sad. I've had to deal with your boring self all this time, and now that these two pretty flowers have come to join us, you're taking them away…."

"My business with you was my pride as a _shinigami _and my duty, and nothing else," Byakuya interjected. "I did not accompany you to entertain you." He started to leave, but then stopped and dropped his gaze to Mai. "This girl…what do you intend to do with her?"

"Do with her? Just keep her around, I guess. She has nowhere else to go."

"You speak as if she is just an orphaned girl, but she is…."

Mai sat bolt upright, her eyes wide.

"Momo! Kagome! Wake up! Wake up! I just remembered!"

Her cries brought both of her roommates tumbling out of their beds. "What's this about?" Kagome demanded, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I finally remembered! I'm…." She paused suddenly and frowned. What had she remembered? Had she just dreamed it?

"What are you talking about, Mai?" Momo asked with a yawn.

Mai stared at Momo. Somehow, she felt looking at her should help remind her, but there was nothing left to help. "I don't know. I thought I remembered something…I felt like I just recalled something important that I'd forgotten. Maybe it was just a dream…it's gone now…."

"Great." Kagome yawned again and checked her clock. "Next time, make sure you'll remember before you wake us at twenty-five to four on a Friday morning." She crawled back into bed.

After school that day, Kazumi was finally ready to take the plunge. She had kept the tickets for two whole days without doing anything; even after she showed them to Yukari and Matake and received their excited approval for this plan, she couldn't get up the nerve to present them to Kain. Now, however, it was her final chance, or she'd have to forget about it….

They slipped away early, while most of the class was getting ready to head to clubs or preparing for other activities, and headed out to find Kain at his usual spot.

Kain noticed the shadows looming over him before Kazumi could find her voice and turned his attention to them. "Ah…Yoshida-_san_…Ogata-_san_…Hirai-_san_…good afternoon. What can I do for you?"

"W-well…we have…I was given…." Kazumi stopped and glanced nervously back at her comrades, but this time they only smiled encouragingly at her. She took in a deep breath and plunged ahead. "H-Hinagiku-_san_ gave me these tickets for the museum's special presentation tomorrow evening. They are trying to advertise to us so they can secure a booth at our Festival next month. The Student Council gets all sorts of these invitations before the Festival, and they can't use them all, so they ask us to help out sometimes. Hinagiku-_san_ gave me these four tickets and asked me to help out, and so…and so…with Yukari-_chan_ and Matake-_chan_ and me, there's only three of us, so…would you like to help us out and take the fourth ticket, Kain-_sensei_?"

Kain considered this. He was only relatively naïve, and he suspected Kazumi's real feelings and intentions—he wasn't _that_ clueless. This situation sounded in his mind like a ruse to draw him in, but the mentioning of Hinagiku's name muddied the waters a bit. Hinagiku wasn't the type of person who would intentionally try to set him up like this—the story of the tickets' origin was almost certainly true. Was Kazumi randomly given something, or did Hinagiku have some purpose in handing it over to her? Perhaps revenge for their non-date during Golden Week, or that more recent, athletic festival-related trouble…?

In any case, there seemed little danger in accepting; it probably wouldn't hurt to be involved in 'school business' at this time, and he should get out more, and besides, he was actually rather interested in seeing this museum. And what kind of harm could come from visiting a _museum_, after all? He smiled. "Your invitation is very gracious, Yoshida-_san_. What time tomorrow evening?"

Yukari took over, directing Kain to pick them up out by the school gate at six o'clock. The three then excused themselves, and Kain began to gather up his things. Perfect timing, really; it was about time for another day's training at Alyssa's villa.

Kain and Alyssa continued to spar. "Weekend again tomorrow, Kain," Alyssa commented in the midst of their spells. "Big plans for the day? You seem to have something on your mind."

"Eh? More or less…I'm just taking an invitation on behalf of the student council. For the Festival."

"Oh? Finally taking your teaching duties seriously?"

"Yes," Kamo interjected. "He's visiting the museum with the _ojô-chans_ Kazumi, Yukari and Matake."

This declaration froze Kain, and Alyssa's kick sent him flying. The separated eyes of the other students all turned robotically to focus on him as he slowly picked himself up.

"_Oh_?" Alyssa cooed. "Not as seriously as I thought. Using your weekend to play around? Well, at least you are making use of your youth…."

"T-that's not…" Kain began.

"Of _course_ it isn't. But what it _is_…is interesting. Very well. You may…yes, take tomorrow off. There will be no lessons. Enjoy your…date, Kain-_sensei_."

As Kain sought for a reply to this, Alyssa suddenly leapt at him again. "But that's tomorrow. Today…there's still training!"

"That went great, Kazumi!" Yukari enthused as the three made their way back to the dorm. They had gone to a café for the evening to celebrate and enjoy themselves.

"We have to thank Hinagiku-_kaichô_ for this," Matake added. "She really did us a favor…this is a good start for you. Maybe you should confess during the Festival…."

"W-what? No! I-it's much too early for that. Besides, I…I kind of promised Hinagiku-_san_ that I wouldn't do anything…while he's our teacher, and everything, you know...?"

"Right, right, of course, but still…."

They paused suddenly. There was a young man, perhaps their age, lying in the grass off to the side, under a tree. He had long black hair and rough clothing; he was lying on his face, so his visage couldn't be seen. All-in-all he looked as if he had been through a hard time.

"I-is he all right?" Yukari quavered. Matake and, after a moment's hesitation, Kazumi, hurried over and knelt at his side. Yukari finally followed them.

Matake checked his pulse and his breathing. "He's alive," she commented. "I think…we should take him somewhere?"

"The nurse's office…?"

"No," Yukari interjected, shaking her head. "It's too far…our room is closer. We can call someone for help then…."

It began to rain just after they got the boy inside.

"Wonderful timing," Matake sighed in relief. "That would have been tough to drag him through the rain…."

"How odd…." The other two turned to look at Yukari, who had brushed back the boy's hair and was staring at his ears. "They're pointed," she explained, showing her friends. "Like he's…an elf or something…."

"Yeah…but aren't elf ears huge and floppy, almost like rabbit ears?" Matake demanded. "If you're talking about manga, I think his ears are more like a _yôkai_'s…."

"Well, I think we should call someone…." Kazumi wandered over to the room phone and picked it up from the receiver.

It suddenly fell in half as she reached for the keypad. She stared in shock at the destroyed appliance before turning towards the source of the brief wind that seemed to cause the attack. The boy was standing now, awake, with one arm wrapped around Yukari's neck and shoulders. His other hand held a sword, a long Japanese katana, pointed towards Kazumi and Matake. "Don't call…" the boy growled. "Don't call anyone. Understand?"

His eyes were darting wildly and he was sweating…obviously he was still weary, probably ill, but his stance was firm and solid, his body rigid and perfectly controlled.

"Okay..." Kazumi agreed. "Okay, we're…not calling anyone…." She carefully put what was left of the phone back down.

"So…who are you?" Matake queried, trying to calm the obviously mad and bizarre stranger down. "Where did you come from?"

"No questions! No…questions. I've got…to get out of here…got…to warn him…."

"Okay, okay…" Matake soothed. "Got to warn him, right. We'll help you, if you let us. There's no need to fight us, all right? Who's the guy you have to warn?"

"I…I don't…remember…." The boy shook his head. "Head's…still fuzzy…."

"It's okay," Kazumi insisted. "You're safe here…we won't hurt you, all right? Can you let our friend go…?"

"I…can't." He shook his head. "I can't trust you…I can't trust anyone. They…are coming after me…."

"Right…well, we're just ordinary middle school girls, right?" Matake offered hopefully. "We can't be part of them. Just…." She carefully stepped towards the boy.

"Back off!" With his snap came a sword slash, and it grazed the top of Matake's left shoulder. She winced at the pain, but a stubborn athletic tomboy like her wouldn't cry out in a moment like this.

The boy seemed almost stunned by what he'd done…his face contorted from wild paranoia to apologetic concern. "I-I'm sorry…."

Kazumi surged forward and grasped his arm. "Stop!" she cried. "Please, don't hurt my friends!"

"K-Kazumi, it's all right…" Matake attempted. "It isn't that bad…."

"G-get off! I-I'm…." And the boy's adrenaline ran out, and he collapsed.

The three girls stared at him. They watched the sword vanish into thin air. They exchanged a look of disbelief. "What," Yukari demanded, "was that all about?"

The rain continued through the night.

The weather is generally not a topic of concern in narratives, especially in ones that don't take place out in the wilderness. If the writer bothers to include the weather, there must be a reason for it. If there is gentle snow, for instance, it could be the indication of a cold-natured character's introduction.

And, of course, rain generally follows a tragedy, perhaps the death of a beloved character, as if the heavens themselves were mourning his passing. Or it precedes the arrival of a dangerous and terrible enemy, as if the sun or the stars sought to hide their face from this presence.

The readers, seeing what has recently transpired, can guess which meaning this rain holds without any further hints.

The man stood in front of the gate of the school, rain pouring off his wide-brimmed hat. He was seemingly a middle-aged man, with a finely-cared-for blond beard and moustache, wrapped in a heavy coat to protect himself from the weather. He stared at the gates, contemplating, considering, before a pair of figures approached him. He turned, and for a moment the camera shows the front figure. The one trailing, just a little taller and holding an umbrella over the other's head, is still cloaked in shadow.

At first glance, she could be taken easily for Erika's younger sister. A few inches shorter and rather slimmer, but with the same long golden hair—and with terrible, remorseless red eyes. She was adorned by an exquisite red _kimono_. The gentleman, however, recognized much more in her. "A _shinsô_…a true-blood vampire. Such an incredible personage, sent just to greet me? Mahora Academy must be as amazing a place as I've heard."

"Likewise," the girl replied. "A _mazoku_, a true demon, coming to my academy? What is the name of this brazen interloper?"

The gentleman smiled. "Wilhelm Josef von Hermann. And I have the honor of addressing…?"

"Sendô Kaya…founder of Mahora Academy, and a member of its council."

"Ah!" The man swept into a bow. "Forgive my manners, my lady…a gentleman must always give a proper greeting to a lady of standing. So…the founder of an academy for mages, a vampire…?"

Kaya sniffed. "This is not an academy for mages. It is an academy run, now, by mages…that's a long story. But it is still _mine_. And little happens here without my knowledge or consent. Which is why I've come out here of my own volition to greet this newest little investigator."

"I see…so, you wish to deny me entrance?" the gentleman teased.

"Nothing of the sort. In fact, I came to render aid. Your target is the child teacher, Kain Lockeheart-_sensei_, correct?"

"Ah? Hmm…I suppose there is no sense in hiding it. Yes…I am here for Kain Lockeheart, at least in part…so tell me: why do you wish to 'render aid?' Against one of your own teachers, no less? Do you have something against this boy?"

"That is not correct, either. In fact, from what I've seen of him so far, I'm rather fond of him…and I have high hopes for him. But I know that your shadowy new employer wishes to measure the boy, and I would like to, myself. I have seen him accomplish some rather impressive feats so far, and he has no intention of taking it easy or slowing down. Just what, I ask myself, is he capable of?

"And so I simply wish to speed you on your way to test him…I will allow you inside to do as you will. But first, tell me…how much have you been told about him and his…accomplices?"

"Accomplices? Ah…perhaps you refer to his students, the girls who have aided him? I know they have varied strengths and powers. A Soul Reaper, a few with the blood of mages, perhaps…even a vampire. Your own daughter, if I heard right. Tell me, you would work against her as well?"

Kaya sniffed disdainfully once again. "Erika is a child, a rebellious and stubborn brat who doesn't yet understand her place in this world. A little drubbing at the hands of someone like you might do her good…in many ways. You have my full permission to punish her.

"Still, it seems your information is somewhat lacking. I would warn you not to underestimate these little girls—they are capable powers in their own right, and four of them have made powerful magical contracts with Kain Lockeheart through the intermediary of a powerful magic spirit. They may prove more than you bargained for."

Wilhelm raised an eyebrow in response to this. "Truly? From a true-blood vampire, that is quite a statement. I shall definitely keep that in mind…well, I did hear that one of them, in particular, had noteworthy powers, and preparations have been made for her. As long as I can find the little rat that arrived ahead of me, I should be able to use her…."

"Yes," Kaya agreed, nodding. "I know the one of whom you speak, who arrived here earlier. I shall give you directions. Also…yes, it's risky, but I shall give you direct aid." She turned to the girl standing behind her, and the camera finally pans up to reveal her fully. She is of average height and a slightly-above-average figure for her age, with short ice-blue hair that curls around her entire head and even slightly in front of her face. Her skin is very pale, and her eyes are red, though it is not the inhuman vampire red of Kaya, but the red of a near-albino. She is dressed in the middle school girls' red vest, white shirt and white skirt…and she is a heretofore mostly unseen member of Kain's class, Rei Ayanami. "Rei," Kaya commands, "you will accompany Mr. von Hermann. When he makes his move tomorrow night, you will deal with your classmates, Kain's little party of followers."

"Understood," Rei replied quietly. "As Kaya-_sama_ desires it."

_Author's Note: Character Introduction: Mira Talin and Kaya Sendô_

_ Kain's past, advancing romantic sub-plots, Kenjirô returns, and the sudden revelation of new enemies…hopefully this chapter had plenty of spice._

_ Kain's past, again, mimics Negi's, with the role-reversal of Harold and Stan and Mira and Nekane. Normally Negi's uncle Stan gets totally frozen and Nekane, Negi's '_onee-chan_', remains behind, but in this case, Mira is the one totally frozen and Harold managed to survive. Otherwise, it is nearly parallel—Harold saves Kain from the petrifying demon by sealing him in a bottle, and then suddenly Kalan arrives on the scene, vanquishes a bunch of demons, leaves a memento, and then equally suddenly vanishes. More on Mira in a moment._

_ Hinagiku's talk with Miki is again lifted from a similar situation she had in Hayate, when she inquires after that boy's past and finds out about his surprisingly similar debt-from-deadbeat-parents situation. Kain's past isn't as eerily close to hers, but his lack of parents is something that tugs at those familiar heartstrings…._

_ The rest of this part is deviating somewhat from the original, as I'm fitting in the introduction of three more classmates into the magic circle with this part. No, not Kazumi, Yukari and Matake; certain of them will remain ignorant for some time, despite what they've just witnessed. Unlike Yue, Ami, and Nodoka, they won't be eager to rush into the mad chaos, so they'll forego the details for a while…._

_ But they are making a careful change in the storyline, with Kazumi's pursuit of Kain. I'm trying to work this hero-worshipping girl properly into the pursuit category (i.e., visibly pursuing Kain), and this section, while somewhat planned, started evolving on its own in that delightful fashion. Kain's manner of being led into the fight with the demon von Hermann will progress differently, thanks to this 'date'…._

_ So, two new characters I can at least somewhat introduce are Mira Talin, Kain's 'aunt', and Kaya Sendô, the self-proclaimed founder of Mahora Academy. The demon Wilhelm and Rei, Kaya's servant, we'll wait on until we learn a little more about them in Chapter Six._

_ Mira Talin raised Kain during the first five years of his life, and is almost his surrogate mother, although she refused to take that title. In fact, she is a maid and best friend of Kain's as-yet-unrevealed mother, so actually I can't say all that much about Mira right now. But I at least wanted to clear up _her_ relationship with Kain, because not knowing who 'uncle' Stan and _'onee-chan_' Nekane really are is one of the little things about Negima that drives me nuts. The name came out of nowhere…it took me several tries to even find a name that I liked._

_ And Kaya Sendô is, for want of a better word, the primary antagonist of Fortune Arterial, the matriarch of a strange, secret clan of vampires who is pushing her daughter, Erika, to make our hero Kohei her Servant—i.e., her personal puppet and blood bank. She is quite a nasty piece of work, all things considered. Much nastier than she really presents herself here._

_ Does she have the same intent towards Kain that she had towards Kohei? Of course—she has even more reasons to do so. Making Kain Erika's servant would make her incredibly powerful, both in magic and prestige, and other ways, perhaps, as well. For all that she does, it must be admitted that most of her actions are for the benefit of her children, whether they hate her for it or not._

_ It has recently been revealed in the manga that Kaya doesn't actually give birth to children; rather, she takes members of the Tôgi family just after they are born and feeds them some sort of magic stone, and this transforms them into vampires, after which she then adopts and raises them. Weird, and, while interesting, is not quite the direction I want to go here. While others may think it weird that vampires give birth, I think it's the easiest explanation for their truly familial appearance and avoids one interesting but strange subplot that could end up burdening the story unnecessarily (since I already burden it with thousands of subplots from the anime I'm __plagiarizing__ borrowing from)._

Shinsô_ refers to a 'true-blood' vampire in Japanese, but the word is not actually so easily defined—it has different meanings in different anime and other stories. In this case, like in Negima, it means someone who was directly transformed into a vampire via dark magic, or the direct descendant of such a vampire, as opposed to the much weaker vampires who are transformed via killing a victim while sucking their blood. Humans who transform into vampires become cursed with immortality at the age of the transformation, and Kaya, although several hundred years old—possibly over a millennia old—was changed at about the age of thirteen or fourteen. Although considered a child to us, marriages at this age were not uncommon in ancient times, especially for girls, and, from her perspective, she is fully adult…hence she has no qualms about taking mortal men and occasionally breeding with them. As vampires are undead, they are normally incapable of giving birth, but Kaya has lived a long time, studied alchemy, and, with special preparations, can essentially make fertility elixirs to enable her. This explanation is a compromise with the aforementioned scenario of Kaya creating other vampires, and the idea that vampires shouldn't normally have children._

_ Kaya became a vampire more-or-less unwillingly (at the time of the original writing of this Act I had no idea of her actual vampire status in Fortune Arterial, so for her back story I thought to borrow a bit of Evangeline from Negima), so she isn't a dark enough mage to suffer from the greatest vampire curses, but she is darker-natured than her daughter or son and has dabbled in dark things to survive, and thus she is weaker in sunlight and somewhat vulnerable to holy magics and effects, for instance. For example, a cross wouldn't mean anything to her, but the true faith of a righteous believer can cause her to hesitate._

_ And here, of course, she is planning to aid the demon Wilhelm in his attack on Kain. She is not the one responsible for the previous 'blackouts' of information—she is likewise ignorant of them, and rather annoyed that anyone could and would do such in _her_ academy—but she has many reasons to help him right now. Ah, and as for being the founder of the academy? We'll get to that in detail later…but I can mention the mage-vampire wars, and how the Sendô family signed on with the mages. She did this because she saw the winners before it began and joined the winning side. Now the mages have taken over the academy…but do they know everything about it, and about what she intended when she founded it…?_

_ Now, enough of this. On to the next chapter! The action is about to begin!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Six: The Gentleman's Curse

"See, Mai? This one came from the lost vault of Kor'Aven, a necromancer who ruled a large nation near Takiva nearly three thousand years ago. It used to hold the souls of those he killed, but its power was broken a long time ago, so it's perfectly safe, now. It's just a curio that's going to a museum for a modest fee."

"It's pretty," Mai murmured. It was a green orb on a golden necklace, with silver sigils etched across its surface. Mai thought that items from dark mages like necromancers should be scary and adorned with unpleasant things, like skulls and spiders, but this trinket was simply beautiful.

"It is, isn't it?" She looked up at the smiling face of her companion. He was tall but fairly light-set, yet well-muscled and well-conditioned, and adorned in a fedora and trench coat. His skin was tanned and only a few locks of his dark hair were visible under that hat. Although battered and seemingly having weathered all the adventures the man liked to talk about, he would never part from it.

"Maybe I should give it to you, Mai," the man continued. "A pretty trinket for a pretty lady, right? You should grow up to be really beautiful in five years or so…."

"Flirting with little girls now, Aiden? You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Aiden turned and looked as Kalan approached. _('Him again…')_ Mai thought. _('I remember…but I keep forgetting…this is….')_

"I'm not the one dragging her around continents and worlds," Aiden retorted lamely after failing to think up something more barbed…at least that he would utter in front of a little girl. "So, your plan stands? You're going back to Earth?"

Kalan nodded. "A few are staying—they have their own countries to look out for, after all—but Jynx, Gato, Takamichi, Eishun, and I are heading back…and we're bringing Mai with us, too. It should be the safest thing, considering who could be looking for her. What about you?"

Aiden shook his head. "Too boring for me. I've still got plenty of years of adventure left in me, and there isn't much of interest left on Earth. I'd rather go where I don't have to hide my magic and can use my skills to actually make money." He paused and changed the subject. "Before that, though…what about your other princess? She's one of the ones who has her own country to look out for, right? Are you really going to let her be?"

Kalan shrugged. "She's made her choice, hasn't she? She told me flat out she didn't need me anymore. I'd just be in her way, and she won't come with me."

"You know she'll be killed before too long."

"I know. And she said that if I have time to be worried about her life…I should use that time to save other lives. And I will…as many as I can."

"Right. Well, if you need me, you know how to get a hold of me…just say the word, and the Red Wings will be back, ready to pull down the walls of hell itself…."

Kalan laughed. "Of course, old man. There's nothing more I'd like to see. Until next time." They clasped arms, and Kalan turned his attention back to the little spectator. "Are you ready to go, Princess?"

And Mai opened her eyes. Her mind was almost blank again, but she could see the faces of all those people in Kalan's photograph, and a few more besides. Did she know them…?

She sat up and looked at the clock. She sighed. Almost time to get up for her job anyway. For some reason, she hadn't gotten much sleep these…past two nights. Last night, and the night in Alyssa's villa after…Kain's date was announced. No, of course that wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep! What was she thinking…?

She was thinking that something felt off and wrong, and it wasn't Kain's outing to the museum. The museum, really? Was that anything to feel threatened about? And what did she even mean, threatened? That is to say, was there any remote chance of something romantic happening there? Of course not. But her head was frazzled, and these almost-remembered dreams were not helping any….

The three sat watching the boy as he ate. Although he attempted to show some restraint and decorum with his meal, the fact was that he was obviously famished and tore into the food with abandon.

By the time he had awoken late that morning, he had recovered from his apparent illness and was quite hungry. They cooked a meal for him and stepped aside to discuss what to do with him. For several reasons, the earlier idea of calling the nurse's office about him was untenable. He named himself as Kenjirô, but he claimed not to remember much else…and he refused to disclose anything that he did remember.

Finally Yukari approached him. "So…Kenjirô-_kun_…."

He looked up at her in surprise. "Ah…Hirai-_san_…sorry about last night…."

"It's no biggy! We understand…sort of. So…do you remember anything about why you came here?"

He shook his head. "No…nothing, unfortunately I…have someone I have to find…and someone I'm hiding from…I think."

"Oh…well…that must be troublesome. For now, Kenjirô-_kun_, why don't you stay here?"

Kenjirô looked up in shock. "W-what? No, I can't! I have to leave…before he finds me…."

"Easy!" All three girls rushed over to calm him down. "You can stay here, Kenjirô-_kun_, until you get your memory back," Kazumi informed him. "You don't have anywhere else to go, right?"

"No, but…."

"It's okay…we'll deal with it somehow, all right?" Matake added.

Kenjirô looked up at her, spotted the lump of her bandaged shoulder, and then cast down his eyes. "R-right…I can afford to stay here for a little while…please, take good care of me."

The day was rather uneventful as it approached toward evening.

Kain prepared for his outing, oblivious to the new problem that had arisen for his intended escortees. Those three watched Kenjirô as he quietly meditated, content to rest and do little else while he recuperated from whatever terrible fate had befallen him before his arrival.

And as the time came for the outing, Kazumi found a new problem.

"We really shouldn't leave him alone," Matake explained. "There's no telling what he might do."

"Not that we don't trust him," Yukari agreed, "but we don't know what happened to him, and he's not completely well yet. We should stay and watch over him."

"Eh? But what about…."

"Oh, we certainly can't stand Kain-_sensei_ up! So, _you_ will have to go by yourself," Matake continued.

"And we will stay here," Yukari finished.

"N-now hold on a minute…."

"Well, if you really want to stay behind with us, we should probably let _Sensei_ know."

"Ah, jeez, you two!"

Kain waited at the gate, watching the students flowing in and out, heading out for evening activities or returning from the day's endeavors. He turned at the sound of someone approaching him and raised an eyebrow as he spotted Kazumi, alone. Quite cute in her yellow blouse and brown pants, but with a look of concerned chagrin on her face, and, of course, quite alone.

"Are…Ogata-_san_ and Hirai-_san_ late?" he asked carefully before Kazumi could make any of the usual apologies for late arrival the Japanese were conditioned from birth to make.

"W-what? Oh…no…they…something serious came up, and so they…they can't come after all. B-but it's not just an excuse! Something…incredible happened…."

"Really? Is there any way I can help?" Kain offered earnestly.

"What? Oh, no…they…it would be best if we left them to it. I'm sorry, Kain-_sensei_. I-if you'd rather not go…."

Kain considered this briefly. As Hinagiku had expressed earlier, just one of his students heading into town with him would be very much like a date, a somewhat inappropriate act for them despite their age. After the icy fallout from the announcement of his intended journey with all three of them yesterday (inside the villa), the party being reduced to just him and Kazumi would be…troublesome, especially if word got around. Perhaps it would be better to cancel the outing altogether….

On the other hand, this was obviously not a plot by Kazumi to get the two of them alone. While she was mostly reserved and shy, she had been aggressive enough lately with her attentions that Kain was quite aware of her feelings—after all, she was rather like Nodoka, who had already confessed her affection to him. Still, the thought that she could be this conniving and devious was untenable. The scenario that her two friends had feigned some sort of emergency to allow them this 'date' alone was much more likely, but the evidence suggested it was a half-truth; Kazumi was as bothered by this as Kain, and seemed to have something else on her mind. If Kain had to guess, some strange situation had indeed come up, and while it likely wasn't completely serious, it served as an excuse to give the pair some alone time. Still, there was enough truth to it that Kazumi's mind was distracted.

Because of this, Kain didn't feel particularly ill at ease about the thought of going out alone with Kazumi here. In her current state, she wasn't much…of a threat, you could say, and besides, what kind of problems could arise from going to a _museum_? There would be little to fear tonight, and if Kain labored at it correctly, he could help distract Kazumi from her troubles some.

It took Kain mere moments to think the equivalent of these three paragraphs. "No, it's not a problem," he said dismissively, sweeping the thought away with his hand. "If your friends are pressed, we'll leave them to it and go to the museum ourselves. Unless, of course, you'd rather go back and assist them…?"

"What? N-no…I don't mind…."

"Then let's go. No sense in wasting _all _the Student Council's tickets if we don't have to."

"R-right."

The well-furnished rooms of Mahora Academy had their own baths and showers, which, as mentioned all the way back in Chapter 1 of Act 1, was one of the reasons the otherwise unthinkable situation of Kain lodging in the girls' dormitory was allowed. In fact, in a universe more based in reality, it still would have been an impossible situation, but the status of this universe as an unreal anime-based one is neither here nor there.

The fact is that the dormitories of Mahora Academy, it being a rich and prestigious academy, _also_ had a large communal indoor hot springs connected to each building that the students could use on occasion. Several of the sterner teachers (of the appropriate gender) often patrolled them, so their use was kept in moderation, but every once in a while a group of students would feel compelled to enjoy a bit of extra relaxation and indulgence.

Alyssa's villa also had a hot springs, along with its other absurd number of high-class high-magic amenities, and the party accompanying Kain on his daily training forays had grown somewhat accustomed to the pampering. Thus, with Kain departing on a 'date' with some of his admirers and the villa closed to them for the day, the girls decided to soak their variously injured feelings for the evening.

And, of course, their gossip turned that direction as they bathed.

"What's with him?" Kagome muttered. "He claims his goal is finding his father, but the first thing he does is ditch his training for the weekend to go on a date?"

"C'mon, Kagome," Momo replied, trying to placate her. "No need to be like that just because Kazumi-_san_, Oga-_chan_ and Yukari-_san_ were the ones who asked him."

Kagome sighed. "All right, all right. It's just…."

"It sounds to me as if Kagome-_chan_ is jealous," Nanami teased. "Upset that you don't get to go with him?"

"What? No! What are you thinking, Jinnai-_san_…?" She huffed and slouched back down into the water. "Unlike most of the girls in this class, I don't have any particular designs on Kain-_sensei_. I just…worry about him, I guess. I mean, he's far too nice and accommodating. It's obvious that so many of the girls are _more_ than interested in him, but it's also obvious that he doesn't return those feelings the same way. Despite that, it seems he can't say no to any of them. That attitude is going to get him in trouble, mark my words…."

"I don't know if you can say for sure that he doesn't feel that way," Kiami began. "How do you know? After all, he seems to treat many of us here differently…particularly you who have made contracts with him…."

"W-what? No! That's just…that's your imagination, and besides, it…."

"Now, now," Erika soothed them with a sigh. "Really, there's no point in getting worked up about it. We shouldn't be worrying so much about that right now anyway. Kain-_sensei_ knows, after all, that it's inappropriate for him to have any kind of intimate relationship with his students…."

"Yes," Yue suddenly cut in, "that's our proper _fukukaichô_ for you…."

"And in any case," Erika continued, ignoring her, "I think it's fine that Kain-_sensei_ cares so much about all his students. He probably feels a little regret about spending so much time with us, like he's playing favorites. He has a very big heart; he cares about everyone, and he wants to open his heart to us all. That's a hard way to live—you can't please everyone, but if you think about it, living that kind of hard life is just who Kain-_sensei_ is. It's what comes to him naturally."

The girls fell silent as they considered this. Erika had made a very good point, and put a mood on the party that made it hard even for Kiami and Nanami to throw needles into it.

Akari, however, put in, "You know, I honestly feel sorry for Kain-_sensei_." Everyone looked at her in surprise, and she continued, "He has to act so adult and mature…he's had to be that way his entire life, and now he has to be our teacher. Listen to him speak…he's so respectful and polite. It's like he's constantly walking on eggshells. And it's clear he can't find anyone he can relax with here…he has to act like a proper adult, and he can't have any fun or anything. He's surrounded by girls who are interested him, but he _can't _return their affections…and even mingling with them as friends can be considered suspect. That's beyond all these problems he has with the magical world. I think it would help Kain-_sensei_ if he had a real friend…a boy his age around whom he can just be himself…."

The group fell to a renewed, thoughtful silence after this.

Yue turned to Nodoka, who was lost deep in thought. "Are you worried, Nodoka?" she said quietly, keeping the conversation out of the public.

"W-what? N-no…well…a little…it's obvious Kazumi-_san_ feels strongly about Kain-_sensei_, too…what if…what if he returns her feelings? What if Kain-_sensei_ chooses Kazumi-_san_…?"

"There's no use worrying about that now," Yue insisted. "Kazumi-_san_ is a sweet girl, sure, but if you're always worried about your rivals you'll never have time to do your own part. Remember, you have some advantages that Kazumi-_san_ doesn't have…such as all the time we get to spend with Kain-_sensei_ training."

"That's true," Nodoka agreed, brightening a little, but she cast her eyes down and put her hands over her chest. "But there's some advantages Kazumi-_san_ has, too, that I could never match…."

"Yes, we all lose in that category," Ami giggled. "The only ones who can compete with Yoshida-_san_ there are Mai-_san_ and Erika-_fukukaichô_…."

On cue, the three turned to look at the offending breasts. Kiami seemed to be teasing Erika about something, and Mai, class queen of breasts as reported by Nanami and Miki, seemed particularly distracted and lost in thought. She had been all day….

Yue's gaze fell to the mark that made Mai's already remarkable extremities stand out even more. Her thoughts turned back to the bath in the Kyoto springs that seemed oh so long ago now, back before she really knew anything about magic. "Mai-_san_," she suddenly said, "I was wondering about something."

"Eh? What?" Mai started and sat up slightly, turning to Yue in confusion.

"All of us here were together in Kyoto, along with Tokine-_san_, if you recall, and the subject of the marks on your chests came up. We now know that the mark on Tokine was a symbol of her inheriting the power of the _kekkaishi_ her family possesses, yes? But what about the mark that you have? It seems far too fine and particular to be just some birthmark. Is it possible that there's some magical significance in it, too?"

Was it just her imagination, or did Momo and Erika stiffen slightly at the question? She couldn't tell, because her attention was on Mai, who looked honestly surprised and shook her head. "I don't think so. How could it? I've never been part of the magical world until Kain came along; I'm just a normal girl, myself, so why would I have a magic mark? It's…odd…but I don't think it means anything."

Yue nodded. "I suppose so. It is just…very odd. It just looks as if it's the mark of a magical princess or something, but that might just be my imagination growing overactive from being exposed to all this magic after a boring mundane lifetime…."

_("Don't worry, Princess. We won't let you cry anymore….")_

"Mai? Are you all right? Mai?"

Mai blinked and shook her head, returning to reality. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine. I've just…had my sleep disrupted by weird dreams recently…." She sighed.

"What kind of dreams?" Momo inquired…with an intentness that was just a little too strong, Yue noted.

"I can't remember. I wake up feeling like they were important, like they should be familiar, but then they're gone…."

Kagome laughed. "Yes, I remember, you woke us up _very _early with one of those dreams just…yesterday," she teased. "That was quite a morning. Your mind is probably just overworked by all this magic you've been exposed to as well."

"Probably…."

The group laughed together and turned their conversation to other things, but Yue was watching alertly. Momo, in particular, was always expressly interested in the subject of Mai's dreams and the mark on her. She was a _shinigami_, sent here to watch and protect Kagome because of her connection to Kain's—and Kagome's—fathers, but apparently she had other, more secret duties.

Did one of those actually involve Mai…?

"So where did Yoshida-_san_ go?" Kenjirô asked. He was now involved in some sort of odd, almost yoga-like flexibility and balance exercises, something he claimed was only the most basic part of his regular training, but all he could do right now since he was still somewhat injured.

"Oh, she went to the museum with our teacher," Matake explained, a mischievous grin overtaking her face. "We were all supposed to go, but we wanted to make sure you were all right, so we stayed behind."

"By all of you…you mean just the three? What is this, some sort of makeup lesson for underperforming students?"

"W-we're not underperforming!" Matake snapped, and tried to regain control of herself.

"It's supposed to be for the student council," Yukari admitted. "Our school was given these tickets as a kind of bribe in hopes that we would afford the museum some of our valuable attraction space for their presentation at our School Festival next month. We're using that as an excuse to let Kazumi go on a date with him."

Kenjirô turned to stare at her. "Yoshida-_san_ is attracted to your teacher? That's strange…well, not that I know her very well right now, but she didn't seem like the sort to be attracted to older men…."

"Oh, he's not…our teacher is actually our age. Kazumi has never been particularly interested in boys, but there's a reason…."

There was a knock at the door, strong, but polite, and the three froze. Matake frowned and rose. "I wonder what that's about," she muttered. "We don't really get any visitors at our dormitories…."

She opened the door and looked up in surprise at the face of the middle-aged gentleman with the fine blond beard, wide-brimmed hat and somber suit underneath the heavy black raincoat. "Ah…excuse me…what can I do for you?" Matake quavered in surprise.

"Oh, nothing," the gentleman replied casually. "I'm just here to give you a flower, my fine lady." He produced said flower and proffered it to her through the cracked door.

"W-what? Oh…." Before she could recover from this shock, the scent of the flower touched her nostrils, and she collapsed to the ground with a happy sigh. Yukari and Kenjirô turned to look at the door in surprise.

"Pardon the intrusion," the man said. The door was western-style, a normal door, and Matake had been cautious enough to open the door with the latch in place so it wouldn't fully open. This bothered the gentleman little, however, as he reached his two fingers and thumb into the gap, grasped the latch, and crushed it effortlessly, twisting it into uselessness.

"Good evening, boy," the gentleman said as he entered the room and turned to look at Kenjirô. "You seem to be in fine shape."

Kenjirô stared at him, surprised and confused, and then his eyes widened in shock. "Y-you…! You are…!"

He charged the man, his sword manifesting in his hand. As he came charging in at eye-watering speed, however, the gentleman stopped him with a well-placed punch and sent him flying into a pair of folding closet doors.

"Now, young man," the gentleman continued casually, his body now in a kind of boxing stance but with his voice sounding as if nothing untoward had just happened, "would you be so kind as to hand over Mr. Homura's fine amulet? Kain may be our main objective, but it will be troublesome for us if we can't make use of the young princess…."

"Kain…." Kenjirô muttered. "Now, there's something else familiar…."

"Ah, are you starting to remember it now? Yes, that is…."

"Excuse me."

The gentleman turned in surprise as Yukari stepped forward. "I don't know who you are, but regardless, it's quite impolite of a gentleman to enter another's house, without giving a proper greeting, and especially while wearing shoes. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Oh…I apologize, my fair lady." The man plucked his hat off of his head and bowed slightly with it in front of his heart. "I wasn't aware the Japanese had such a custom. Sorry about that. And, while I think about it…sorry about your wardrobe. I'll pay for it.

"As for me, I am Graf Wilhelm Josef von Herrmann. Well, although I give my German title of graf, the truth is, my family name's dying out…now I'm simply a freelancer-for-hire."

With his hat off, the man's almost absurd hair was finally visible—well groomed, for the most part, but long, with two errant streaks flowing out from the back above his shoulders and a strip of errant bangs rising from his forehead. Yukari stared at it as he continued, "Oh yes, and do you have any wishes, my fair lady? We currently have a special offer, and the first three customers get a significant discount…."

"Wishes?" Yukari replied cautiously. "I think I'm fine, thank you all the same."

"Oh, is that so? What a pity…."

"What did you do to Oga-_san_?" Kenjirô interrupted, rising again.

"Hmm? Oh, simply put her to sleep," Wilhelm replied, turning his attention back to the young _hanyô_. "So…have you decided to give me that amulet or not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…and even if I did have it…I wouldn't give it to you!" With this declaration, Kenjirô charged in again, swinging. Wilhelm blocked the strike with his forearm and counterpunched. Kenjirô managed to deflect this jab, but as he prepared his second attack, the older man unleashed a wild storm of punches, sending him flying.

Kenjirô recovered quickly and planted both feet on the wall as he sailed across, then launched himself back at the man. His swing completed before he was close, and the streak of a magical blade thus released crossed the intervening distance. Wilhelm slapped it into nothingness.

"Goodness, be careful," Wilhelm remarked, intercepting the boy this time with a side kick that again sent him flying. "If you use those kinds of attacks with abandon, you'll ruin the young ladies' room here."

Kenjirô gritted his teeth in a grim smile as he recovered this time. _('Speed…power…this guy's got it all. He's pretty strong….')_

"I like talented young men," Wilhelm commented. "You're young and rough, but you've got capabilities. Your _yôkai_ parentage must be exceptional."

Kenjirô narrowed his eyes at the figure. _('This guy…isn't human either…so what is he…?')_

"Come now," Wilhelm continued, his own playful expression finally growing stern and cross, "just hand over the amulet, and you won't get hurt. Come to that, nothing will happen to these two ladies or their poor abode, either."

"Oh…if you only _could _take it from me," Kenjirô spat. He threw off his ragged overcoat and adjusted his stance. His hair turned white and his pupils went feral. He charged in with his new power unleashed….

But Wilhelm managed to deflect each of his attacks easily. "Oho! So this is your natural demon power? Impressive!"

"And it's not all!" Kenjirô hopped back and again adjusted his stance, preparing for a power-up….

…But this time it didn't come. There was no red skin, no influx of demonic energy, nothing. Kenjirô stood there, confused. "Eh?"

The graf grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground, hard, knocking him senseless. "Apparently, my boy, you've forgotten…your full demon power was sealed in that prison. You can't use it anymore."

He arose and turned to look at Kenjirô's discarded garment. A bit of gold poked out from under it, and he walked over and retrieved it. "Well, here we are! Now that that's accomplished, I can prepare for the next stage." He turned back to his fallen foe. "If only you had cooperated…we would not have faced this terrible outcome. I hate to end the career of such a promising young fighter, but since you've done nothing but interfere, I can't afford the risk of you returning." He opened his mouth, and it seemed light began to grow inside of it….

And his head snapped violently to the side as Yukari slapped him. As he recovered from this shocking development, she stepped back and stood protectively over Kenjirô, her arms spread. She glared at Wilhelm as the graf turned back to stare at her in shock.

"I don't know what's going on here," Yukari growled, "but this certainly isn't the way you should treat anyone, especially a young man who's injured!"

Wilhelm smiled slightly. "That was rather frightening, my fair lady. It's rather rare to see a human give this kind of response in my presence. Kenjirô, and you…you both interest me…greatly…. If you're concerned about the boy's welfare, tell me…would you like to come with me?"

The girls were making their way back to the dormitory in their hot springs _kimonos_, chatting in their separated groups about their various topics. Momo stopped suddenly and looked up. Other than a slight breeze, nothing seemed to be present.

Mai was still somewhat distracted, but she noticed her friend's disquiet. "Momo? What's the matter?"

"I don't know…something doesn't feel right. It's as if…."

She tensed as a figure stepped out of the shadows. Everyone tensed in surprise and then relaxed as they identified her. "Oh…Ayanami-_san_…what are you doing out here tonight?"

She stood there, stoically, no different than she ever was as she stared at them. "I'm sorry, Sendô-_sama_. All of you. These are my orders."

"What?" Erika sputtered, and her eyes widened as she felt the energy surge around them. "No, it can't be…."

A series of magic circles appeared underneath them, forming a more complete circle. Rei raised her hand and uttered an arcane phrase. The energy exploded around them, binding them into an impenetrable cage and shocking their senses….

"W-what's going on here?!"

Rei turned and looked impassively at the sudden intruder…Hinagiku.

The girl had had a trying day. Like Mai, her sleep that night was disturbed by dreams, and, unfortunately for her, she hadn't forgotten them.

"Hinagiku-_san_…I love you…will you be mine?"

"W-what!?" Hinagiku screeched in reply. "N-no, it's impossible! We're teacher and student, after all! We could never…."

Kain sighed, but then looked unconcerned. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to make do with the rest of them." And suddenly he was thronged by nearly the rest of the Class 3-A girls, particularly Kazumi, hanging right on his shoulder. "Perhaps they can mend my broken heart."

"W-wait! Kain-_sensei_! Are you serious!? You're a teacher! You can't do this!"

"Of course I can. Why else do you think I'm teaching a class full of girls? Hahahahaha…."

And then Hinagiku had woken up. She had then spent the day with her usual activities, overseeing the _Kendo_ Club, doing her student council work, and preparing for the next week's school work, all with the last memory of this stupid dream lurking in the back of her mind.

And, of course, it made her worry about the situation she had handed Kazumi. Firstly, she worried that she had made a mistake in creating a situation that gave the potential for illicit student-teacher relationships to arise. Secondly, she felt guilty for suspecting Kazumi of willingness to go that far. And, thirdly, she was wrestling with a feeling that was…completely unfamiliar to her. Was she…really jealous that Kazumi was going to have this outing with Kain? That couldn't be! And…if it was…that could only mean…that she had strong feelings for Kain…which would not only be completely wrong, given their positions, but a betrayal of this recent but very refreshing friendship she had formed….

By now the reader has probably forgotten what was even happening before we invaded Hinagiku's private thoughts. As a reminder, we were actually in the middle of a very disturbing development as Rei Ayanami suddenly assaulted and incapacitated our collection of heroines. And, with this series of thoughts and troubles rolling around in her head, heading out to the hot springs with the intent of relaxing and calming herself down, Hinagiku happened upon the scene.

"Katsura-_kaichô_," Rei murmured with her same level, flat, neutral tone. "You shouldn't be here. This is none of your affair. Turn around, and leave here."

"L-leave?! Just like that?! None of my affair?! I may not know what's going on, but I am Katsura Hinagiku, Student Body President of Mahora's middle school girls!" She produced the _shinai_ that she somehow always seemed to have access to and pointed it at Rei. "It is my duty to protect them from anything that threatens them…even if that's another student! Now, I'll give you one more chance to explain yourself! What is going on here!?"

"As you say, you do not know what is going on. There is nothing you can do…this world is far beyond you."

"As if!"

Hinagiku charged in and struck at Rei with her _shinai_. As has been noted previously, Hinagiku's athleticism and talent with her _kendo_ were at completely unfair anime levels…but Rei remained impassive as the attack approached. At the last second, she stepped aside, seemingly sliding around the attack with completely inhuman grace and speed.

Undaunted, Hinagiku whirled around, her weapon chasing her foe, but this time Rei slapped it aside and sent Hinagiku flying with a jab to the stomach. She stood there, blinking passively, her attacking hand still outstretched, saying nothing as Hinagiku recovered.

Hinagiku gritted her teeth. "Not yet," she muttered. "I'm not through!" She charged in again.

Kazumi did her best to relax and enjoy herself, and for the most part she did. A studious, intelligent student, she was rather fascinated by the marks of history that the museum showed, and Kain was pleasant company as well. Just accompanying him was to her, like to Nodoka earlier, a dream come true, and more than enough to satisfy her. Still, she was self-conscious about being alone with him, and every time she thought about that, she thought back again to Kenjirô and she became somewhat depressed. Every time she thought of the strange boy who had landed in their laps, she grew more concerned over his strange and unspeakable plight.

Kain, the diligent, aware gentleman (when not focused on his true obsessions), was also enjoying himself, but noticed Kazumi's frequent disquiet. "What's the matter, Yoshida-_san_? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Eh? Y-yes, of course! I-it's just…no, it's nothing…."

Kain stopped walking and turned his full attention to her. He clucked reproachfully. "C'mon, Yoshida-_san_, it's obvious you're worried about something. You're certainly not yourself…and I can tell it's more than being self-conscious about being alone with me. It's about the…problem Hirai-_san_ and Ogata-_san_ are dealing with, isn't it?"

"Eh? W-well…it's just…."

"If you can't get your mind off of it, it's more serious than that. And if you can't trust me, your homeroom teacher, whom can you trust?"

He might have felt a little guilty about asking for her trust when he kept secrets—a lot of secrets—from the entirety of his class (minus the fifty percent of them that had found out), but this and that, as they say, were two entirely different things.

Kazumi wrestled with herself and finally opened her mouth to reply when Kain suddenly stiffened. He turned slowly, carefully, to stare daggers at the tall figure approaching…a well-dressed, blond-bearded gentleman in a wide-brimmed hat and heavy coat.

"Ah, good evening, young man," he declared, bowing slightly. "It's good to finally meet you. Kain Lockeheart, yes?"

Kain merely continued his menacing stare. "Not one for small talk, I see," Wilhelm continued jovially. "Well, no matter. I've been busy enough tonight and still have much to do before the night is over, so I'll get straight to the point.

"You see, your lovely students—some of them, in any case—belong to me now. If you want them back, you'll have to fight me. The place will be the shore of Mahora lake. The time will be…anytime, but I would recommend you come as quickly as possible. Otherwise, I can't guarantee their continued good health, you understand, as much as it pains me to say…."

"What are you talking about?" Kain growled. "There's no way what you're saying could be true…."

"Ah, but it is, dear boy. Well, will this do for proof?"

The man produced a picture. Kain's eyes widened, and as Kazumi, baffled and curious over this exchange, glanced at it over his shoulder, she gasped in shock. "Yukari-_chan_!"

The scene was shot at an angle to make background features difficult to discern, but it showed the graf standing over the form of Yukari, lying either asleep or unconscious…or…..

"What are you…?" Kain began, growling fiercely.

"Ah, ah! Careful with the temper here. This isn't the place to fight…things could get messy. I'll see you soon, I hope. Oh, and if you truly care about hers and the others' safety, you shouldn't do anything as foolish as calling for help." The gentleman turned and vanished into the crowd.

Kain stared after him for a long moment, then turned fiercely and began to stalk away. Kazumi leapt at him and grabbed his arm. "Kain-_sensei_, wait!"

"Let go of me, Yoshida-_san_," he growled in a stern voice that she almost couldn't recognize. "I have things to do…."

"Wait! Let me go with you! This is my friend he was threatening!"

He stared at her, then shook his head. "Don't be a fool. There's nothing you can do…I'll be blunt. You'll only get in my way, and I don't have time to take you with me. Every second is precious, and…."

"If every second is precious, take her and go, Kiddo," Kamo interrupted, appearing on Kain's shoulder.

"Kamo!" Kain barked.

"It's an emergency, Kain, so shut up. I'm concealing myself—and you two—from everyone's vision, so nobody's noticing anything about us. I've also just lost contact with Mai-_chan_, Momo-_chan_, and the rest of the girls, too…magic, vampire magic, has just sealed them. This is a big one. Besides, are you going to leave the _ojô-chan_ here and have her make her way home all by herself? Let's just get going. Kazumi-_chan_'s place, first, I think…I sense something strange there…."

Kain sighed. "You're too much trouble sometimes, Kamo," he muttered. Then he scooped Kazumi up around the waist, said, "Sorry about this; it'll be over in a second," and vanished.

They reappeared outside Kazumi's dormitory room. It was one of the ones with its door directly accessing the outside…and one, Kain thought upon swift reflection, that they really should have given him in the first place….

He put the thought aside and entered through the still-open doorway. He immediately saw Matake on the floor, and with a cry Kazumi, who had finally recovered from the instant travel, ran to her side. "M-Matake-_chan_! Matake—!"

"Relax, _Ojô-chan_, she's fine," Kamo instructed her. "She's just been put to sleep." Kazumi returned her stare to the strange animal as Kain looked around the rest of the room.

"What?!" Kain cried when he spotted the second unconscious occupant. "Kenjirô-_kun_…?!"

He dashed to his side and began shaking him. "Kenjirô-_kun_! Hang in there!"

Kenjirô blinked and opened his eyes slowly. "Eh…what…? K-Kain…?" Then he blinked, his eyes widened in shock, and he sat bolt upright. "Kain! That's right, I needed to see you! I need…Kain, I challenge you to a rematch!"

"This isn't the time to be saying that!" Kain yelled back, exasperated.

Kazumi stared at them. "You two…know each other…?"

"Right, sorry," Kenjirô said a moment later, after shaking his head and restoring some semblance of thought to it. He stood up. "I remember everything now. I guess that last hit brought it back…or seeing you did."

"What everything? Brought _what_ back? What _are_ you talking about?"

Kenjirô groaned and gripped his left shoulder, then rotated it. "I was serving my time in the magic prison near Kyoto, rather peacefully…I was only going to be in a few months, probably thanks to you, and with time off for good behavior, I was due to leave shortly. Then I was suddenly let out…by this old European gentleman, and some white-haired brat who claimed he was part of the group that hired me in Kyoto. He said he had a new job for me, to fight you again here in Tokyo, but I didn't like the sound of it. I'd had enough of them from before, and I didn't want to go out to fight you again only to get locked up right afterwards, all over again. So when the kid gave this amulet to the old man, I decided I had to interfere, and that I would steal the amulet and come warn you."

"Amulet? What amulet?"

"The bastard got it, unfortunately. I managed to escape with it, but he hurt me pretty badly before I got away. I managed to make it here, to your school, before collapsing, and the three girls here found me and took me in. I had a bad case of amnesia after taking those hits, and so they decided they had to take care of me…but now the old man has found me, and he just broke in here and beat me senseless…again." Kenjirô looked around, worried. "Hirai-_san_ is gone…he must have taken her."

"It seems he did," Kain growled darkly. "And I think he may have captured some of my other students, too." He whirled around and began to stomp out. "It's time to put an end to this."

"Wait! You aren't thinking about leaving without me, are you?"

Kain stopped and looked back. "Are you in any condition to fight? You said he already defeated you twice…."

"Only because my full demon power has been sealed. Besides, if I can't beat him alone, what makes you think you can?"

"I was doing fine against _you_ before you unleashed your full _yôki_ back in Kyoto. And besides that, I've gotten quite a bit stronger since we last fought. I'll take this on, no problem…."

"Oh, that's fine! I want our next fight to be a good one, a real show of our power, but still, you're an idiot if you think I'm going to let you go alone…."

"Just accept his help, Kain," Kamo interrupted. "Right now, I'd say you need all the help you can get."

Kain sighed. "Right, sorry. Well, Kenjirô-_kun_…I'm grateful for your help. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Again Kazumi blocked their way. "You have to let me come too!"

Kain shook his head. "Not this time, Yoshida-_san_." He actually brushed past her, pushing her aside. "I got you back home because I had little choice, but you can't get involved in this…it's far too dangerous. Stay here, and look after Ogata-_san_. I'll bring Hirai-_san_ back safe and sound…I promise."

"Sorry, Yoshida-_san_," Kenjirô apologized, following Kain. "This is a man's business. We'll be back."

Kazumi stared after them as they disappeared into the night. She clenched her fists and glowered. "I don't know what's going on…but I'm not going to just stand aside and do nothing…!"

Hinagiku staggered back and dropped to her knees, panting, both hands hitting the ground and her _shinai_ rolling away from her. She glared at Rei, but she didn't have the energy to stand and try again. _How…? How is this possible…? Is she even human…?_

Rei finally resumed a normal pose and turned away from her without a word. She stared at the nine girls, now lying unconscious under the crackling electrical field she had created. "Now, it is time," she finally muttered.

"Here!" Kain and Kenjirô popped into existence and dropped to the ground. They rose and stared as Rei, not even turning to look at them, raised her hand and gestured, and the field, and all inside it, vanished.

"Mai! Momo! Nodoka! Everyone!" Kain cried as they vanished from his sight. He turned to the standing girl. "A-Ayanami-_san_!? You…?! What…why are you doing this?"

"This energy…is this girl a vampire?" Kenjirô growled. He sniffed. "No…a high-powered Servant…must be a pretty big vampire in charge, though, if the Servant is capable of a spell like this…."

Rei turned with her usual placidness to Kain. "Kain-_sensei_…I'm sorry. This is my order, and I must obey."

"Wait a minute! Whose order? What's going on here!?"

"Who cares!" Kenjirô barked, leaping at Rei with his sword raised. "Just end it!"

Rei vanished right before Kenjirô's form landed. He _tsked_ as he rose. "Blast. As if he alone wasn't bad enough, it seems that old man has help."

"K-Kain-_sensei_?"

Kain turned to the voice in surprise. "H-Hinagiku-_san_? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know! As if my day wasn't bad enough, I come across one of my classmates doing something unscientific and _strange_ to a bunch of my other classmates, and when I try to stop it she fights me back like she's some kind of demon, and then you appear with this other strange kid, and then everyone vanishes, and this makes no sense! Explain to me, now! What is going on here!?" She rose slowly, angrily, to her feet.

Kain stared in shock and started to stutter. Kamo hopped off his shoulder to once again serve as his emergency mouthpiece. "Well, it's like this, _Ojô-chan_…you've stumbled into a sudden magic war."

Hinagiku stared at it. "K-Kamo? Your ermine _talks_!?"

"I'm no regular ermine, _Ojô-chan_, but now's not the time to talk about it. I'll have to explain quickly." He turned back to Kain. "And for your benefit too, Kiddo. See, _Ojô-chan_, Kain is actually a mage, and he uses magic, but he has a lot of enemies who use magic, too. And now it seems Rei-_chan_ is actually the Servant of some powerful vampire, and she's working with that old demon. And all our girls have been kidnapped along with Yukari-_chan_. This is bad, Kiddo."

Kain sighed again, and then smiled grimly. "As if we haven't faced bad before."

"Yeah, but this time we're down to almost no help."

"What am I, chopped liver, you rodent?" Kenjirô snapped.

Kamo ignored the interruption. "We have only the kid's word for the old man's power, and he didn't even see all of it. We don't know what this 'amulet' he was after is capable of, and we only have an idea of how tough Rei will be. You've made some great plans so far, but what have you got for this situation, when our intelligence on the enemy is nil?"

Kain shook his head. "I don't have one. Our only chance is to walk into the enemy's trap and see what happens."

Kenjirô nodded. "I don't like suicide plans, but in this situation, I don't see we have much choice…."

"Wait!" Hinagiku barked. "I'm coming, too!"

Kenjirô glanced over at her. "Another one? Are all your students crazy, Kain?" He turned to the girl. "I'll say it this time. Just forget about it. You'd be useless anyway."

"W-what?! How dare you! I am Katsura Hinagiku, President of the Student Council of the Mahora Academy Girls' Middle School, and I have a responsibility towards all my students…both protecting them from danger and punishing them when they do wrong! I may not have any idea what's going on here, but I'm not standing aside just because some brat says so!"

"Yeah, you have no idea. You have no idea what magic means, what threat you're facing, what you can even do to help, and yet you insist on trying to interfere? That isn't duty or bravery—that's just stupidity. Your dedication may be admirable, but at this point it's only stupidity and nothing more. A normal girl can't help out here, so just forget about it."

"Then tell me what I can do!" Hinagiku snapped. "I've never found a challenge I couldn't overcome, in life, in school, in sports, or anywhere! If I stay level-headed and use all my abilities, I'll be able to do it! There's got to be a way!"

"Well," Kamo interrupted slyly, "Kenji here is right…as you are, you don't have any chance of doing anything other than getting in the way. However, there is a way that you can help out…."

"Kamo!"

"Huh? W-what is it?" Hinagiku demanded.

"You have no magical ability to help in the fight, but if you make a contract with Kain, who is a mage, you can gain the magical power you need…enough magical power, and a weapon, in order to help out. That could possibly turn the tide in our favor."

"Really?" Hinagiku asked. "Well, that sounds promising. What do I have to do, then?"

"Kamo…."

"Not much. I'll handle all the hard work with my magical powers. All you have to do is kiss Kain. Ready?"

"Ah, I just have to…WHAT?!"

"That's how the contract is formed," Kamo explained patiently. "It's not as tough as it sounds. I think even Kain's getting used to it."

"KAMO!"

"Really?" Kenjirô asked with dull interest. "You have to kiss the girls to get that power-up with them? I'm rather surprised, Kain. I guess you're a playboy after all."

"No, there's absolutely no way!" Hinagiku screeched. "H-h-h-how can I k-k-k-k-kiss Kain? Besides how…how…how embarrassing it is, it's entirely inappropriate! We're teacher and student, after all, and…and…."

"Yes, yes, teacher, student, end of the world," Kamo said. "Been through all that already, so let's move on. Think about this: it very well may _be_ the end of the world, for all of us and all your classmates, if we try this without your help. Of course, if you want that on your conscience…."

"Enough," Kenjirô sighed. "It's obvious this silly girl doesn't have the stomach to do something as embarrassing as kissing her teacher, regardless of the reason. If she doesn't have the guts and mental fortitude to do something so simple and stupid, it's obvious she's not cut out to fight with us, anyway."

Hinagiku twitched.

"So let's just forget about her and go find those two. We'll do this on our own, without any useless little girl tagging along."

"FINE!" Hinagiku shouted again. "If that's the only way, then we'll do this _kiss, Kain-_sensei_! Get over here!"_

"W-what? Oh…fine…." He sighed. As much as he appreciated the help it ended up giving, this was starting to get old….

"What's with that?" Hinagiku snapped, misinterpreting Kain's reaction as her emotions spilled out with her anger. "I'm not cute enough for you? Feminine enough for you? I know I'm an unattractive tomboy, but so what! If you're getting used to it, whatever that's supposed to mean, come over here and get it over with! You can't possibly hate it any more than I do!"

"S-sorry, sorry!" Kain begged. "It's not you, it's Kamo…you don't know how pushy he is about this…."

"R-right," Hinagiku replied, suddenly embarrassed by her self-conscious outburst. "S-so…let's…do this…?"

She flushed brightly as Kain took his position in front of her and looked her square in the face, fighting to control the emotions that were so numerous and mixed up she couldn't begin to sort them out.

Kain's mind, of course, was on other things. It wasn't a bad idea, after all…Hinagiku had a surprising amount of magical presence in her, he'd learned from his aura-readings earlier in the year, even greater than Caria's, and she was from a mage family.

And he realized that no matter how much she might say she was ready, Hinagiku would never kiss him. As imposing, as sophisticated, as brilliant, as valiant, as incredible as she was, all that magnificence was a shell concealing her own flaws and insecurities, and her violent reaction to the contract's requirement was their revelation. She was afraid…of her own feelings, of intimacy, of seeming weak….

And so she was surprised when Kain took her with dignity-saving fierceness and forced the kiss upon her.

Kamo's prepared field flashed into light and life and the energy filled them. Hinagiku's shock-opened eyes fell closed as the rapture of it overcame her. Nearly every girl dreamed romantic dreams, and Hinagiku was, despite how coolly she comported herself, easily among them—otherwise the idea of the kiss was not something that would have upset her so. Kain had grabbed her with force, but the kiss was gentle, and his lips were soft, and the magical energy carried her emotions to their brink and sorted through them. Yes, this could be bliss…a kiss with the boy she could finally admit she was attracted to…this soft sensation was a greater joy than she had ever known….

The bliss remained for several seconds after they finally withdrew, even after the energy exploded away and dissipated, and then she slowly opened her eyes to look at Kain's face. Then reality returned to her, along with the knowledge of what had just happened, and she screamed again and punched him right in the face.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered a moment later, as Kain picked himself up off the ground. "I-I was just…it was instinct…."

"It's all right," Kain said, laughing. "I was kind of expecting it. And since I've been training with Akari-_san_ so much recently, I've learned to roll with punches like that when I expect them, so it really didn't hurt me at all. I'd hate to really feel one of your punches full-force, though…."

Hinagiku flushed and turned away. "A-anyway, we did that…that embarrassing thing, so what happens now?"

"Here." Hinagiku turned as Kamo spoke and stepped back when a card floated up in front of her face. It had the same general designs as the rest of the cards, with her own proper appointed color, virtue, etc., and depicted her in her uniform wielding a sword.

"Huh? What's this?"

"This card is your proof of contract with Kain, and the access to your new powers and abilities. It seems you've gotten an artifact perfectly suited to you. To use it, tell it to appear, with conviction and authority."

Hinagiku, a genius linguist who spoke about seventeen languages, could be relied upon to return to the roots of the contract's origin. "_Adeat_," she commanded it, Latin for 'appear', and the card transformed into an odd katana. It seemed to almost be a single piece of metal, with a ring at the bottom of its pommel and an etched, diamond-like guard and then the long, straight single-edged blade rising and curving at its top to form the point only at the single side, on its back. Hinagiku stared at it in wonder.

"Shirozakura," Kamo explained happily. "A powerful sword, with its strength and characteristics shaped by the wielder's psyche. It also is a powerful anti-magic weapon. With that, you'll be a major player here, Hina-_chan_!"

"And with that over, are we ready to go?" Kenjirô turned away and looked out at the forest north of the campus buildings. "Your lake must be that way…I can sense their power in that direction."

"Right." Kain stepped up next to the other man. "Let's do this."

And Hinagiku joined them. "I'll make sure to teach Ayanami-_san_ and whoever is working with her not to lay their hands on my fellow students! Let's go!"

"Into the lion's den we go," Kamo murmured. "Well, at least we're tigers…."

_Author's Note: Character Voices and more._

_ I'm going to have to go back and heavily inspect and re-edit the conversations in both Acts 2 and 3 because of certain characters._

_ In particular, I have trouble with Kenjirô, with finding his voice. The difficulty lies in the original Kenjirô (my original idea of him), who was a somewhat depressed, withdrawn, and polite character, a half-demon (or _hanyô_) trying to live between two worlds that hated him for being tainted by the other side, and the character I'm replacing with him, Kôtarô, who becomes Negi's energetic, bratty, and foul-mouthed friend. Kenjirô is supposed to be mostly polite and cool, but he can get excited in battle and loves to prove his strength, and his speech is supposed to be more sophisticated and careful, not a punk-like mix of 'gets' and 'gonnas' that Kôtarô's speech could be translated into without problem. Finding the right use of words while keeping his not-quite-reserved attitude in place has been difficult, but hopefully will only get easier._

_ Other characters that have appeared in parts I can only hope I'm keeping enough in character. Having to assume certain roles has altered how they might be presented to a large degree, but I still worry I might go too far. Without a terrible quest to drive her, a quest that is solely her responsibility, and without a foul-mouthed half-demon around her stirring her up, Kagome has changed from an angst-ridden anger-filled teen to a friendly and supportive one who is interfering with romances instead of seeking jewel shards. The presence of two romance-obsessed friends and the lack of being thrust into a leading, demon-fighting role has caused Ami to go from a grade-obsessed super nerd to a girl whose appearances focus more on supporting those friends. Matake has had to assume the role of people like Ike in supporting Kazumi's devotions, Kanade's minor presence has left her unable to impose her will upon the class, and ditto with several other members who were major players in their originals…and, of course, Momo's shift in the opposite direction to a character we see in abundance has made her a difficult write. Still, I'm satisfied with what I've done so far, and my readers seem to be, too._

_ This Act has, throughout its entirety, started bringing more of the romance into focus, or at least the romantic feelings towards Kain. Mai is wrestling with her feelings, Alyssa is growing jealous (?), his party in its entirety is growing attached to him (in romantic ways for some, non- for others), Kaoru's attraction blossoms into something more, and now Hinagiku is fighting her own feelings while her sudden friend Kazumi is getting the chance to show her affections._

_ And now we reach the action, as I added the graf (a German title equivalent to a count or earl) Wilhelm von Herrmann to his proper place in the story, but again have edited my special additions into the action. Hinagiku, an important character I wanted to give major place for, has lacked a chance to join, but I long ago decided this would be the place to make her a member of the Magic Secret club, and, in order to help ease her in as well, Kazumi is getting this chance to climb aboard. As for Yukari…well, we'll see._

_ And now that Kenjirô has arrived as a good guy, he'll need a romantic partner also…which of the seemingly appropriate admirers will he take…? (Tease, tease)._

_ Let's not delay any longer. Next chapter, start the action!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Seven: Darkness Dueling

Mai blinked and opened her eyes. Her head ached, and other strange sensations filled her, but she put them on hold as she tried to figure out where she was.

"Ah, you're awake, young lady."

Mai glanced over at the speaker and saw the gentleman approaching her. "Who are you?" she growled. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, I'm no one important. Just someone doing a little job. I thank you for your participation in it."

"Participation…?" And then Mai noticed her condition. She was now scandalously dressed in a bustier, panties, thigh socks and garters tying the socks to the bottom of the bustier. Otherwise, the only thing she wore was a golden amulet about her neck. Her arms were bound with strong cords to two poles that had been placed. "W-why am I dressed like this?!"

"Hoho…it helps to have the damsel in distress in nice clothing, you know," Wilhelm informed her cheerfully. "It's how you make the proper atmosphere."

Unfortunately for him, he had drifted just too close to Mai when he informed her of this, and she lashed out with a foot, catching him right in the face with a savage kick. "What the hell are you doing, you pervert?!"

The kick sent Wilhelm flying, but he recovered quickly and rose to his feet with a hearty laugh as he massaged his cheek. "Well…it's good that Kain has so many lively ladies. You're like the rest, to be sure."

Mai glared at him, then realized what he was saying. "Kain's…ladies…the rest?"

"Mai!"

Mai looked over her shoulder to survey the scene behind her. At the shore of the lake, a strange magical bubble floated in the air, containing Kagome, Nodoka, Yue, Ami, Nanami, Kiami, Akari, and Erika. Momo was lying down in a second, much smaller bubble off to the right, her eyes closed, apparently unconscious. And in a third bubble of the same, smaller size, also unconscious, was Yukari. And, standing silently next to the large bubble was Rei.

"They're our spectators," Wilhelm explained as the girls clamored for Mai's attention.

Several of them called Mai's name, asking if she was all right, while the others railed on the gentleman, demanding to be released.

"From what I was told, the ten of you are Kain's companions…I've invited you all here," Wilhelm continued. "Congratulations…you get front row seats for the show. And, of course, we have our lovely participant…."

"Why are Momo and Hirai-_san_…?"

"The Soul Reaper girl is too dangerous, so I had to put her to sleep. As for that other young lady…she caused a bit of a ruckus earlier, so I brought her here as punishment…and additional motivation for an extra player."

_('And yet I'm the only one so scantily-dressed…')_ Mai thought. The rest were still in their _kimonos_, and Hirai in her casual clothes.

The girls were reflecting on their own situation, Yue in particular. "After we were all so gung-ho to help Kain-_sensei_…now, we've just become obstacles again…."

Others were trying to draw Rei's attention, and Mai finally turned her attention to her as well. "Ayanami-_san_! What's the meaning of this?! Why are you helping this perverted freak?"

Rei turned her cool gaze Mai's direction. "That is the order I received. There is no other reason than that."

"Order? From whom?"

Rei didn't reply. Before Mai could press further, Wilhelm clapped his hands for attention. "I'm truly very sorry for this…but you have no one to blame for your situation but yourselves. This is the fate that comes to those who half-heartedly enter the magic realm. And I wouldn't think too hard about escaping…Miss Ayanami is only a chance acquaintance now, but I can tell her magic is strong. Breaking out of her barriers will take more than amateur-level magic."

"Why are you doing this?" Mai demanded.

"Well, it's not a significant job…my main objective is simply a 'reconnaissance' of Mahora Academy. In particular, I need to gauge the threat posed by Kain Lockeheart and Tokiha Mai."

"M-me?" Mai sputtered. "Why me? What is this about?"

"Hmm…." Wilhelm turned back towards the campus lights attentively. "It seems they're here." He adjusted his hat on his head and strode forward. "Personally, Kain is the one I'm interested in, and the only one. I'd like to see how much he's grown since back then."

Mai stared at him as he moved to intercept the…three arriving figures.

They hit the ground about fifteen meters in front of Wilhelm, all three brandishing their swords.

"Kain-_sensei_!"

Kain looked out at them. "Everyone!" Then he did a double-take. "Mai! What the heck…what kind of perverted things are you doing to her?!"

"_Kaichô_?" Yue muttered. "And…that boy from Kyoto…."

"Kenjirô-_san_…." Nodoka murmured.

Kenjirô stared at the lone figure secured off to the left. "Hirai-_san_…."

The gentleman regarded Hinagiku. "Hmm…I heard you had ten lady companions, but it seems you've picked up one more…and what a magic item she holds. You are certainly fully of surprises…."

"Who are you?" Kain demanded fiercely, focusing his attention on the foe. "Why are you doing this?"

"Sorry about this, my boy…I truly apologize for being so rude to your ladies, but if I don't have a few hostages, you won't fight to your full potential. I just want to know your abilities…defeat me, and I'll return them to you."

"Is that so?!" Hinagiku burst out, stepping forward. "Do you think that's going to be enough to apologize for the indignities you're heaping upon the name of Mahora Academy? Both you and Ayanami-_san_ will be thoroughly punished for this!

"You say, 'I'll return them', but that isn't your choice to make. We'll beat you, and take them back by force!"

Wilhelm clapped his hands again. "Nice speech, young lady. Indeed, I suppose we'll have to see, but I have no interest in you or what you want…I've stated my terms…."

Rei strode forward and stood next to Wilhelm. She stared up at Hinagiku. "You've made a contract with Kain-_sensei_," she observed. "That will allow you to focus your magical potential into true power. But you still don't know the scope of the realm you've entered."

Hinagiku scowled at her. "The old man is interested in you, Kain-_sensei_. You and the foul-mouthed brat can take him on, right? I have a score to settle with Ayanami-_san_."

Rei actually nodded at this and dashed off to the right, away from the rest of the group. Hinagiku sprang after her, seemingly unaware of the newly-awarded power coursing through her.

Kain looked after her and then turned his attention back to Wilhelm. _('I never wanted to involve my students…and now, because of me, all of them are in great danger…I have to save them.')_

"Well, then," he said, striding forward and taking a stance. "I'll go first."

"Forget it," Kenjirô said. "You follow me."

Kain glanced askew at him. "Are you trying to order me around, Kenjirô-_kun_?"

"No, I'm trying to keep a level head. Your girls are in trouble…."

"They're not my—!"

"Shut up and listen. In any case, because they're in danger, you're not thinking right. You have to rescue them. All well and good. But this guy is strong…too strong for you to take alone." Kenjirô assumed a fighting stance. "I can tell you're stronger than you were in Kyoto, and with my full demon powers still bound, you're definitely stronger than me, but I'd say from experience that this guy is still above you. You charge in, you'll just get hurt. So let's fight _smart_. I'll distract him…and you use some of that magic you're so good at. Just like the tactics you and Mai-_san _were trying against me. All right?"

Kain blinked and laughed with embarrassment. "You're right. I'm counting on you, Kenjirô-_kun_."

"Are you ready yet?" Wilhelm called. "I'm growing rather bored while you prattle…."

"Then wait no more!" Kenjirô leapt on top of Wilhelm, his hair flashing white and his eyes golden.

Wilhelm dodged the attack and lashed out in response, but Kenjirô parried. He attacked again but then pulled backward, feinting, and Wilhelm hesitated at the sudden change; Kenjirô leapt in again.

"Not bad, boy, but not good enough." Wilhelm knocked aside the sword and sent Kenjirô flying, but he bounced to his feet and came charging in once more. He focused his power in his sword and brought it screaming down in one savage overhead strike.

Wilhelm blocked the attack with both arms, his hands raised in a cross parry. Dark _ki_ rose out of him to match Kenjirô's, and they clashed….

_('Now.')_ And then Kain appeared behind the gentleman, his hand charged with a massive doom bolt. Wilhelm glanced back at him as Kain prepared to fire it.

"Can't dodge this," Kain declared as he unleashed the spell.

"No need." Kenjirô fell backward to avoid any trace of the spell even as Wilhelm threw him off, and he managed to curve one hand around his waist. A golden object glittered, and the spell seemed to get sucked into it uselessly. At the same time, the golden amulet around Mai's neck flared, and she screamed in pain.

"What?!" Kain's attention was torn between these two surprisingly sudden events, and Wilhelm sent him flying away with a kick. Then he turned and laid out the stunned Kenjirô as well.

"Not bad," Wilhelm noted as the two rose to their feet. "You work well together—especially for chance acquaintances—you have strategy, and you have some skills…but you'll need to show more than that to beat me."

Meanwhile, Rei and Hinagiku exchanged blows. If any of those watching had witnessed Erika's battles with Kinue, this fight would have appeared similar to them, although Hinagiku wielded only one sword. Rei fended off the sword strikes with a mana-coated hand and struck back with a motion more akin to a weapon than a martial art, although she employed those strikes as well.

Rei still showed no emotion as they battled, her face a pristine doll-like mask even as her body exerted itself to keep up with her opponent.

After another clash caused them to rebound away from each other, Hinagiku hailed Rei again. "That old man said his objective was to fight Kain-_sensei_…but what's your objective, Ayanami-_san_? Why are you fighting so hard on his behalf…kidnapping your classmates, restraining them? Who has ordered you to do all this, and why are you even listening to them?"

"My master ordered it. I live for her, as I always have."

"What are you talking about? Who is your master?"

"The master of this school. That is all you need to know for now." Rei dashed in again, and Hinagiku met her advance.

The entrapped party turned its varied attentions between the two battles. "Hina…so now she is a disciple of Kain-_sensei_?" Erika murmured, smiling slightly and seemingly emerging a little from the terrible funk she had been in since she recovered from the ambush. "Well, perhaps she has a chance, then."

"Are you all right, Sendô-_san_?" Ami asked carefully.

"You can ask that in this situation? Are _any_ of us all right?"

"W-well, I mean…."

"You'd best ask _her_." Erika nodded towards Rei. "I suppose I should have seen this coming. Seen _her _for what she is."

"What is she?" Yue demanded. "A vampire, like you?"

"No. The opposite. She's a Servant…a human bound to a vampire. I can see that now…but I never suspected it until tonight. So my mother's been keeping an eye on me all this time…."

Kain and Kenjirô regrouped, unaware of this small conversation. "What was that?" Kenjirô muttered. "It was like he sucked your magic through that coin in his hand and transferred it into Mai-_san_ through the amulet…."

Kain shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it was something else…something's not right about this…."

"Well, whatever." Kenjirô assumed another ready stance. "We'll just have to keep at it until we figure it out. But be careful…I'd hate to hurt the _ojô-san_."

"Well…are you ready for another go?" Wilhelm asked conversationally. "Then it's about time that I got serious. We can't let it end that easily…eh, Kain Lockeheart?"

He slammed his fists together and the full power of his dark _ki_ spread out, sweeping over the two boys and causing them to blanch and retreat a step from its power. Even the girls within their sealed barriers felt it.

Hinagiku looked over her shoulder in surprise and concern marked her features. "That's…."

Rei came dashing in then, knocking Hinagiku down and immediately brought a finishing strike towards her face. Just as quickly, however, the long-haired girl escaped her attacker's grip and sprang away, arriving on her feet. "Don't underestimate me!" She went charging in again.

Wilhelm smirked at his two young prey. "I've already set a barrier around this area," he explained. "As far away from your little school as we are, no one will notice no matter how big a ruckus we cause."

Then he launched a punch. "_Demon fist_." A huge ray of magic accompanied his attack call and his strike, blowing through them and forcing them to leap to safety.

Kenjirô bounced to his feet immediately, however, grinning. "So you're finally serious, _o-san_? Great!" He swept his sword down in a classic samurai strike, and a wave of slicing energy sped out towards the gentleman.

Wilhelm raised his hand to reveal that coin-like object again, however, and again the magic seemed to leap into it, disappearing entirely, and Mai screamed in pain as her pendant came to life.

"Even my Void Slash?" Kenjirô said in disbelief. "What on Earth…?"

Kain gritted his teeth. "No, he's not transferring the spell through that coin…it's the opposite. He's drawing on Mai's natural anti-magic power to cancel all our magical-based attacks. The speed of it is just creating a kind of optical illusion, and forcing that energy out of Mai is like ripping parts of her body off. That's why she's in so much pain…."

"Seriously?" Kenjirô considered this. He had heard of or seen all of Mai's incredible abilities during the Kyoto trip…summoned monsters and illusions were instantly dispersed, magic attacks nullified…the girl had a monster of an ability, especially in a war between mages. Now he got to witness it working directly against him, and he didn't like it. "Damn. If only I hadn't let him get that amulet back…."

"A perfect anti-magic ability," Wilhelm announced conversationally. "The ability to eliminate mana at its source, destroying magic creations, effortlessly penetrating barriers, perfectly protecting from magic arts. An unbelievable power. How is it possible for a normal mortal like Miss Tokiha Mai to have such an amazing ability? Not only is it extremely rare, it is extremely dangerous…so, for just this once, why not let me use it instead?" He laughed heartily.

_('Exactly,')_ Kain thought. _('I've wondered that from the beginning. Whoever this old demon-man is working for, they've figured it out as well. The Obsidian Star, maybe? And just why _does_ Mai have such a power…? …But this isn't the time to be worrying about that.')_

"Mai, are you all right?" he called out to her.

Mai tried to recover from her pains and put on a brave smile. "Don't…worry about me, Kain-_sensei. _Just beat up that perverted old man, all right?"

"I wish it were that easy," Kain muttered as he turned his attention back to the old man.

"Why don't we just take that amulet off her?" Kenjirô asked as he surveyed their foe.

"I don't think he'll make that easy, either," Kain muttered.

"Then leave it to me," Kamo declared, briefly materializing. "I'm not totally useless, you know!" He winked out again.

"Well, since magic is the only projectile attacks you two have, you're pretty much nullified at range," Wilhelm declared, assuming a boxer's stance. He began to weave his way towards them at eye-watering speed. "Now, if you're men…let's settle this with our fists!"

He rushed in and launched another magic-charged super punch, which the two again had to dive to dodge.

Again Kenjirô recovered first. "Fine, if you'll accept my sword!" He dashed in and swung. Wilhelm parried and dodged his strikes for a few seconds, then sent him flying with another side kick. Then he dodged the strikes of Kain's sword…which was moving on its own. This strange method of shadow-boxing confused him for a moment, and he was only able to dodge the almost erratic strikes. Then the sword flew into the air above his head and dropped straight down like a bomb, point first, and the demon was forced to jump out of the way.

Kain jumped next, putting his foot on the hilt of his sword as it entered the earth, and used it as a perch to spring himself towards Wilhelm. He began lashing out with his own punches, light jabs followed by savage hooks and haymakers.

"Ho…it seems you have training with boxing," Wilhelm commented. He burst Kain's offensive with a well-timed punch to his gut, stunning him, but as he prepared a felling attack, Kenjirô was on him again, slashing at him from behind. He just managed to avoid it, turning away, but Kain, already recovered, grabbed his arm and hauled himself into the air. He clamped his legs around Wilhelm's neck and bore him to the ground, still locking the man's arm even as he began to crush his throat with his lower limbs.

Wilhelm suddenly exploded with power, throwing the two of them off of him. He rose to his feet, chuckling. "Not bad…boxing, and then Brazilian jiu-jitsu…you have some interesting methods of fighting, Kain. But you still have more, right? If you don't, it will go badly for your friends back there." His raised hand pointed out the girls trapped within the magical fields, and Mai, still bound to those posts.

Kain gritted his teeth. _('Nodoka…and everyone…I got them all involved again, in something this serious…and not only that…now Mai is suffering so badly from this. I have to save everyone….')_

He reached into his cloak and pulled out his staff. He planted it in the ground and the crystal at its top flared brightly as energy began to pour out of him.

"Much better…" Wilhelm muttered.

Kamo suddenly appeared just above Mai. "Yo! _Ojô-chan_! Would you like a hand?"

"Kamo-_kun_! I can't believe I'm actually glad to see you…."

"Oh, stop…you'll make me blush. Let me get that…."

He reached out and grasped the collar…and suddenly the amulet, Kamo, and Mai all lit up with magic, Kamo gave a cry and vanished, and Mai screamed again in sudden pain.

Wilhelm glanced over his shoulder with a grim expression. "Magical creatures are quite susceptible to anti-magic," he muttered. "Be careful handling that when it's active…."

"Kamo-_kun_!"

While his students were affrighted by the ermine's sudden disappearance, Kain made no reaction. Instead he came dashing in at Wilhelm, swinging with his staff. Wilhelm managed to dodge back, but then Kain planted his staff again and pushed off it into the air, swinging his legs around in a series of dancing kicks, some of which connected and forced Wilhelm back. "Capoeira, now, is it?" he muttered as Kain let go of the staff to pursue him, continuing that dance-like series, even dropping onto his hands and spinning through the air with his deadly legs.

Wilhelm reached out and caught Kain's legs in his hands, scissoring them out, and threw him off. Kain hit the ground and bounced back up, dashing in again and offering a few quick jab-like attacks. As Wilhelm moved to block high, Kain suddenly dashed in low, grabbing one wrist and the man's shirt and quickly dumping him to the ground, hard.

"And _jujutsu_…." As Kain prepared a follow-up to his violent take-down, Wilhelm again showed superhuman resistance to pain and damage, and reversed the fortunes by throwing Kain despite his lack of leverage. He leapt up and moved to get Kain, but Kenjirô was behind him, and slashed him across the back. Wilhelm took the blow and turned to retaliate, but Kain moved in and stopped him with a kick to the back of the leg. As he faltered, dropping, Kain moved in and slammed him in the throat, sending him sprawling. Again he knocked Kain away with his power as the boy tried to pursue his advantage, and again Wilhelm was immediately turning the tables on him, dashing in afterwards, throwing Kenjirô aside easily and reaching out with a savage punch. This time Kain stepped inside his reach and hit him in the exact moment of his attack with a savage right straight.

Wilhelm leaped backwards several feet and took in a deep breath and then began to laugh. "Krav Maga too, and even jeet kune do! My dear boy, can you not make up your mind about the martial arts? You use them all well, and the change in your fighting style is confusing, but I have to wonder about the wisdom in splitting your attention…."

"All those techniques…those are Akari-_san_'s, aren't they?" Kenjirô asked as the pair took up stances side-by-side again.

"Yeah…I've been taking lessons from her in martial arts."

"I think they're paying off. You're a much better fighter than you were back in Kyoto…."

"Thanks. Now if only it could do any good…nothing seems to faze this guy…."

Rei went flying, bounced, and hit the tree. She lay for a moment before rising, and then only slowly.

Hinagiku hesitated as she looked at her. "You're not doing too well, Ayanami-_san_. Isn't it time to surrender?"

Rei returned that emotionless gaze to her. "I have not been ordered to do so. I will fight until the battle is over, one way or the other. You should not be concerned about me, Katsura-_kaichô_."

In an instant she was suddenly a breath away from Hinagiku again, crouched and staring up into her stunned face. "If you hesitate like that, you will die."

Hinagiku could only half-block the following blow, and this time she bounced against the nearby tree. She tried to catch her breath, but Rei was already on top of her, forcing her to retreat.

She tried to focus solely on the fight, but it was difficult. Even for her, this power, this speed she had…it was unreal. She was used to everything coming almost effortlessly to her, but now she didn't even feel mortal. The energy flowing into her…was it this 'contract' she had formed with Kain? That seemed to be the logical answer….

She exchanged several more blows with Rei, broke her guard and landed a solid strike right across her jaw, the force penetrating her magic shields but the clashing magics reducing its impact to a simple bludgeoning. Rei spun and fell, but she turned her head and stared up still with no hint of feeling despite the blood running from the corner of her lip. A wave of her hand elicited a blast of magical energy that forced Hinagiku back, and the fight was on again.

Things weren't going so well for Kain and Kenjirô, either. Having received their best, Wilhelm again took the offensive, dashing in and unleashing tremendous attacks of magical energy with the merest uttering of a phrase and wave of his hand. His skill with it was remarkable, and Kain and Kenjirô were pushed to their limit just avoiding being crushed by the power.

They survived yet another blast and retreated, then stood there, panting, several meters away. Wilhelm clucked disapprovingly.

"Is that all you can do? Your attacks are fairly powerful, but it still doesn't look like you can even slow me down, Kain…."

His students called out his name in fear.

Kain blanched and half-turned to his companion. "Are you okay, Kenjirô-_kun_?"

"I'm not dead yet," he muttered back. "Damn, if I could only use my full transformation…." He shook his head. "Never mind. Let's give it another go!"

"Right!"

They dashed in again, but this time were almost instantly repelled by the graf's overwhelming power. "Or perhaps," he mused, "you're simply not giving it your best yet, Kain?"

"W-what?" Kain asked as he again struggled to rise. Off to the side, Kenjirô seemed to have stopped moving.

"You heard me. Even this isn't enough to bring it all out. You're still holding back."

"Really?" Kain spat. "You're right. I'm a mage, and my best is magic. You want to see me do better, and you've completely hamstrung me? That's hardly fair…."

Wilhelm laughed. "Well! You have a point! But demons, like life itself, are never fair. Besides, while it is true that I've locked away your penchant for clever tricks and big spells, that's not what I'm talking about. You can still fight harder than that. Or are you really the son of the Grand Archmage?

"I'd heard that such a child would be a worthy adversary, but on the contrary, you're nothing like him. You're not a fighter at all…."

As Wilhelm onologue, the girls observed the battle with increasing shock, worry, and fear. "This is no good," Nanami muttered. "They may really die at this rate…and then what'll happen to us?"

"The old man is right," Akari added. "Kain-_sensei_ has talent, but he's not really a fighter. Without his magic, he's incredibly handicapped…."

Kagome seemed to be considering this. "So, if we can get that amulet off of Mai, he'll have the advantage, right?"

Kiami glanced at her. "And how do you propose we do that from in here, Kagome-_chan_?"

"Everyone gather around…I doubt the old man's paying enough attention to us anyway, but just in case, don't let him see." And she produced….

"Isn't that one of Kain-_sensei_'s practice wands?" Ami asked.

"I had it tucked inside my _kimono_, just in case I wanted to practice. Everyone focus your power on it…."

As Kagome suspected, the soliloquizing demon was unaware of anything except his audience.

"What do you fight for, Kain?" he demanded.

"W-what?"

"It's a simple question. Consider your friend, Kenjirô. He's a Blade Demon…even if only a half-demon, fighting is in his blood, his makeup. His entire purpose is to improve himself and fight stronger and better opponents. A pure, beautiful fighting instinct."

Almost as if in response to hearing his name, Kenjirô finally began to stir. "Kain…" he muttered.

"But what about you, Kain? For your companions? To protect them? Preposterous. Absolutely preposterous! A person's reason for fighting must always be for himself. There are no other options. 'Anger', 'hatred', and 'vengeance'…if you do not have a pure reason to fight, like Kenjirô, then these things are what you absolutely must possess in order to have true strength. If that is not how you feel, then you fight in vain."

Kain glowered at him. "I don't fight for self-satisfaction…I fight…."

"Because of the guilt you feel when mortals like these become involved because of you? The sense of responsibility you hold—because you want to save them? Even if this 'responsibility' is your motivation, it isn't enough to truly make you strong, Kain. It's absolutely preposterous. We should say, rather, that you fight in order to run away…from the memories of that terrible, fiery night…."

Kain stared in shock. "Are you talking about…how do you know…?" He shook his head. "No! That's not true!"

"Is that so? Well then…."

The gentleman removed his hat, and as he pulled it away from his face, he was a gentleman no more. Instead his face was skull-like, with wicked curved horns jutting from the side of the head. Although horrible, the face was familiar to Kain and Mai, and the girls glancing over at him from their huddle….they had all seen it just recently in Kain's memory….

As they all stared in shock, gave gasps of surprise and horrified recognition, the demon laughed. "Not bad, huh? I like your expression there, Kain. Usually when I tell people, 'I'm a demon', they think I'm joking, but I'm the real deal—a _mazoku_, as the Japanese say, an Infernal in your tongue, a true denizen of the dark plane bordering your own."

"Y-you…you're…."

"Yes…your vengeance, Kain. On that day we were summoned…I was one of the few high-level demons called there. I nearly petrified your entire village, but that old man got the better of me. His sealing spell was powerful." The demon replaced his hat and returned his visage to that of the gentleman.

Mai stared at Kain. His head was drooped, his body stiff and unmoving. "K-Kain…?" she whispered.

"So…feel like fighting for yourself yet?" Wilhelm asked.

In answer, Kain was suddenly underneath Wilhelm. His sword, almost forgotten in the midst of his unarmed efforts, was in his hand, and the demon couldn't avoid the swing entirely as it came up.

Kain followed immediately with a punch filled with _ki_ and sent the gentleman flying with it. In the next instant he was already in his foe's travel path and brought his sword down in another devastating swing that Wilhelm could only just deflect.

"W-what kind of speed is that?" Kenjirô stammered in awe, watching Kain suddenly unload power into the graf.

"He's gone berserk…no, more like a Mage Berserk," Erika muttered, fear rising in her voice. "It's just like that time in Kyoto…that memory makes him lose all reason…."

"Well, he's suddenly doing a lot better…isn't this a good thing?" Nanami demanded.

"Not really. Kain-_sensei_ is exceptional, both in skill and power, but his genius is sometimes a disadvantage for him, as it allows him to pull more than is safe for normal humans. He's at that stage now. He's had some success in learning to use _ki_ along with his magic, but they're too different to use together easily. Calling on both powers at once, draining his stamina and his mana to that extent, is like using up his own life force with every blow. He could very easily kill himself…."

Wilhelm seemed unconcerned over the beating he was now taking. He laughed as he fled before Kain's onslaught, the two of them flying through the air. "Perfect! Perfect! This is exactly what I've been waiting for! That's how the son of the Grand Archmage should be!"

_('Impressive, Kain,')_ Kenjirô thought, staring up at his rival. _('But…this isn't you…it's just a lie….')_

He shot into the air. _('It's not how _you_ fight!')_

Wilhelm went flying again from another savage attack. _('Haha…too perfect…what power and talent…instinctively, he has both the might of an Archmage and the skill of a master from the Outside…I'd love to see how you'll turn out in the future….')_

Wilhelm suddenly changed into a full demon form, his hat disappearing, his face returning to its terrible visage, and his coat spreading out into great wings. Power built visibly inside his mouth. _('But right now, destroying this budding talent is what I want the very most!')_

Heedless, Kain charged towards the demon, and it seemed a clash of the superpowers was eminent. Mai called out Kain's name….

And then a sudden strike from the side sent Kain flying into the ground. Kenjirô dropped down next to him.

Kain sat up, sanity evidently returned to him. "W-what? What was that? What was I…?"

He looked over at Kenjirô, who scowled at him, then hit him over the head. "Idiot!"

"W-what's that?! What'd you do that for?!"

"I thought you were the intelligent one, Kain, but that was a really stupid fight. Even with all that power, you couldn't stop him and you set yourself up to take a major counterattack! That's not how you fight at all—it's not how you're built to fight. Even in that state, I could beat you easily if you kept at it like that!"

"Ah…s-sorry…."

Kenjirô helped him up. "Remember, I'm here, too, and I'm on your side…don't let your emotions get you carried away. Let's take him out together."

Kain sighed. "Yeah…you're right…thanks, Kenjirô-_kun_…."

Wilhelm settled to the ground, once again in human form. "Well, it seems you have a good partner, Kain. Still, we should finish this up. What are you going to do? Do you really think the two of you can beat me?"

In response the two resumed their battle stances. "Well, Kain? Do you think you can use any of that outrageous power again?"

"Not a chance…but I do remember some important things now. I've got something more I can use…."

With the thrill of facing Kain's unleashed power now abated, Wilhelm's attention was finally able to focus on something that had been going on for a while. He half-turned at the low sound…and saw the girls inside the field, chanting.

And, with perfect timing, as shock and realization dawned over his face, the girls managed to combine their power through the wand into a stream of magic that burst the prison, freeing them.

"No!" Wilhelm cried.

The action startled Rei, and Hinagiku took advantage, landing a savage strike to her midsection, sending her flying. Then Erika was there to catch the blue-haired girl, slamming her into the ground, then sitting on her back, pinning her. "That's enough now, Ayanami-_san_," she muttered to Rei. "In that state, you can't fight me, no matter how old a Servant you are."

Kiami burst the field around Yukari, freeing her, and Akari did the same for Momo. Nanami rushed over to Mai. "Sorry for the wait!" she said, and tore off the girl's necklace.

And then a light suddenly appeared in the air above the girls. Kamo's voice seemed to emerge, uttering a string of random, mild curses, and then three cards fell from it into the hands of Nodoka, Kagome, and Mai. The three summoned their artifacts, and Mai was suddenly grateful for Kagome's forced investigations into the paper doll function, as it allowed her to change out of the evil lingerie into one of the outfits her friend had selected for her. This particular piece Kagome had found in an old magic history book of Kain's, and now Mai was dressed in a kind of battle dress with an orange chest and skirt, white shoulders, grey boots, white stockings, and orange and grey gloves and a red scarf. At the wrists and the ankles there were located ring-like expansions, odd peripherals that Kagome had evidently thought were similar to Mai's artifact rings, and these were the main reasons for its selection. Floating there now, appearing as an avenging angel, ready to pay back her humiliation and pains, she did indeed look like an amazon warrior from some magical girl anime.

"_Minna_!" Kain crowed with delight.

"Not bad, _ojô-sans_!" Kenjirô agreed.

They turned their attention back to their foe. "I've definitely got a trick ready now, Kenjirô-_kun_. You can handle a mêlée with him, right?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Worry about yourself!"

Wilhelm laughed and assumed his boxing stance. "Not bad…bring it on, then!"

"What are you laughing about?" Kenjirô retorted. "You don't have any defense against our magic now!" He leapt at him, punctuated his declaration with a huge sword wave.

Kain stood back, powering his signature spell, while Wilhelm blocked Kenjirô's attack with his own power and proceeded to beat him back. "Out of the way, Kenjirô! The one I'm after…is Kain alone!"

He sent Kenjirô flying and charged at Kain, powering a spell of his own…but Kenjirô was suddenly below him. "Where are you looking, _o-san_? I'm not done yet!"

Kenjirô's prepared slash cut a deep wound across Wilhelm's torso and shoulder. Kenjirô's strike was reinforced by a jump, leaving him in the air, and Kain dashed in under him, moving instantly…using not his usual teleportation, but a _ki-_based quick step. His sword lanced Wilhelm's other shoulder, and Kain used leverage and his myriad of skills to drive him down into the ground, the sword pinning him in place. Magic coursed through the sword and into the graf, binding him.

Kain kneeled on his chest, holding the sword in his left hand, his right raised, a massive doom bolt churning in his grasp, almost begging to be released.

Wilhelm gasped and coughed, and then stared up at Kain, a satisfied smile on his face. "Well…nicely done. So? Why are you hesitating? Why don't you finish it?"

Kain didn't answer. Wilhelm gave a coughing laugh. "Come, now…I know just what that spell is…what it's for. _Mazoku_ are difficult creatures to kill, and most spells don't work well on them. 'Holy' magic is about the only thing universally effective against them, but only casters with training in true white magic can use it reliably. Most other magics are elemental-based, and some _mazoku_ are more one element or another, so you can't use them reliably; besides, even the most effective ones can only destroy a _mazoku_'s physical form, not their true spiritual existence. So, in your finest moment at your university, you developed a spell of your own…a spell specifically for defeating any enemy, and most especially the demons that destroyed your village. The doom bolt, a ball of chaos-fire, a weapon that shows no remorse, pierces all defenses, and destroys everything. You made the spell yourself, just for this moment…for your revenge. Why don't you use it?"

Kain stared down, still unmoving, unanswering. Finally he closed his fist on the spell and it vanished. "I don't live for revenge," he said finally.

"Remarkably naïve of you," Wilhelm responded without malice. "The sealing bottle your uncle used is gone, destroyed by the one who released me. Your own magics are not able to seal a demon of my caliber. If you let me go free, I'll just return to my homeland, recuperate and heal, and come after you again. Your only safe recourse is to kill me, you know."

"No." Kain shook his head and rose, removing his sword from the demon. "There is no need to kill you. You had any number of chances during that fight…to kill me, to kill my students…but you didn't. You're definitely a soulless _mazoku_…but you're not truly evil."

"Kain-_sensei_…" the girls muttered in apparent admiration. It was a somewhat melancholy scene around them. Kagome and Mai had revived Momo, Kenjirô was seeing to Yukari, Erika still held Rei captive, and the other girls were now all standing at a respectful distance.

Farther away, from the cover of the thicker trees, Kazumi also watched in amazement. "Kain-_sensei_…."

"Hmm. So you'll just let me go, just like that?" Wilhelm asked, almost sounding disappointed.

"Not just like that. Leaving you alive allows me to ask you the important questions. They are: Who is responsible for letting you go? And who summoned you to destroy my village?"

Wilhelm looked up with something akin to admiration. "Perhaps you are not so naïve as I first thought," he muttered. "Very well…as the loser, I suppose I am required to answer your questions…."

High above the scene, beyond the sight and hearing of the mortals below, a small figure with white or ice-blue hair and pink eyes regarded the scene with a strange smile. "Well, what a predicament. I'm afraid we can't let this go any farther, so I'll have to get involved, as troublesome as it is…"

A pulse of power went out from his feet, and a monstrous form materialized underneath him….

The roar shook the trees, and the assembled individuals stared up in shock. Before their horrified eyes, what came into view was….

They saw what at first glance would be called a dragon, long and snake-like, with a great mouth and wings, but no legs. Its eyes were pure red, with no discernable parts, and its teeth shone like metal.

Wilhelm glanced up at it and gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Well, it appears my employer wishes that I be silenced before I can tell you anything. Only to be expected, I suppose…."

It did not give a second roar, but instead inhaled and fired a blast of fire that exploded behind them. It was too far away to do more than cause them to flinch, but a scream attracted their attention and they turned in surprise to see Kazumi stumble into the open, away from the smoking crater.

"Yoshida-_san_!?"

The girl's cry seemed to attract the beast's attention, and it turned its maw to her and unleashed another ball of flame. Kain and Kenjirô moved to stand in the way, and they poured their power into deflecting the blast. They succeeded, and it flew harmlessly away after straining against their shields for several seconds, but the two boys collapsed, smoking, slightly burned, and panting heavily.

Snapping its head back quickly, it unleashed another shot towards Erika. She dodged it, but a second one followed too quickly on its heels, and Erika could only stare at the ball as it approached. To her amazement, Rei intercepted the shot. The ensuing explosion engulfed her, but Erika was untouched….

The dragon stopped its rapid-fire blasts and reared its head back higher, and began to charge a more massive attack. Momo, popping out of her _gigai_, moved into the air and started preparing a _kidô_ to try and block it, but it was Wilhelm, fully transformed, who intercepted the blast when it finally came.

To everyone's amazement, he strained with the blazing sphere for several long moments, and then it seemed to engulf him, but as it exploded it sailed back into the face of the monster that fired it, causing it to rear back and thrash in pain and confusion.

Wilhelm's demonic form fell slowly to the earth, crumbling as it fell. As it hit the ground, Kain, Mai, and Kagome were closest, and moved to him in shock.

"Ha…that was a little too much," the demon rasped. "Consider that…my apology, Kain." He turned his demonic visage to Kagome. "You, girl…you have great magical power in you, undeveloped. If you work hard and devote yourself to your healing, in time…you may gain great enough power to dispel my curse of petrification…something even I cannot do. I'm sure your teacher would be overjoyed by such a thing…."

And then he crumbled into dust and disappeared.

Kain stared in shock, mixed emotions inside him warring, but Nanami shook him to reality as she grabbed his shoulder. "That's enough!" she snapped. "Whatever that is, we can't fight it! Let's get out of here while we can."

They arose and regrouped, Kenjirô carrying the still-unconscious Yukari and Erika the unmoving, charred form of Rei, and they began to flee. The dragon finally recovered, however, and with another roar launched a massive fireball after them. There was no escape….

This time Mai turned and rose to intercept the blast. Kain turned back in despair. "Mai!"

Mai's rings glowed and revolved furiously as she caught the great fiery orb. She wrestled with it for many long moments, her magical shield pushing it back and keeping it undetonated in the air the whole time. She gritted her teeth. "No…" she muttered. "Absolutely not…I won't let this thing hurt any of my friends!"

And then there was another explosion…but Mai, not the fire, was the epicenter. A wave of formless power radiated out from her, and the ball dispersed with a whimper. Mai stood in the air, in the center of a slightly hazy nimbus of power…and then she convulsed as a sword of yellow light seemed to emerge from her breastbone, hilt first, and then disappeared. The next instant the sword was made physical, and it seemed driven through the nose of a great, white, avian creature that flew in the air. Flame trailed from its wings and mechanical apparatuses seemed to adorn its back. It turned its head to Mai and made an almost pleasant cooing sound.

Mai raised a hand to the beast and said in a voice that didn't seem to belong to her, "Thank you, Kagutsuchi. There is your prey. Take care of it."

The white glory turned and opened its monstrous mouth. The pleasant coo was replaced with a low and terrible roar. The black dragon unleashed its flame first, but Mai raised a hand casually and pointed, and it dispersed. Kagutsuchi then flew into its dark nemesis and slammed it to the ground. Then it fired its own blast, in a dramatic fashion—the fire started out visibly in its belly at the same time the two round appendages in its back began to revolve at high speed. The fire rose up its gullet in two small streaks, combining again just in the throat and rising into its mouth before it unleashed a fireball that made the dragon's seem like a candle flame in comparison. The fire rolled across the terrain, leaving a massive trail of instantly burned destruction and no trace of the opponent but ash.

Kagutsuchi turned and settled down next to the unconcerned Mai, who put a hand up to pet the lowered head. Then the magnificent creature slowly faded away, leaving no trace that it had ever been there. Mai's rings then vanished, and she collapsed, unconscious, to the ground.

The group settled around her, with her closest friends checking on her condition, and then they sat back to consider the madness they had just survived. And in that moment they suddenly found several new figures had silently joined them, men and women in somber suits and sunglasses (yes, at night). Iori, _not_ dressed in such clothing (he wore his usual school uniform) and not sporting sunglasses, stepped forward and bowed to them. "Sorry for my late arrival, but I'm afraid I was forbidden to interfere. Now, for everyone's sake, it's best if you come with me…."

And above, Homura Nagi's lips curled back in a smile of triumph. "It _is_ her. Who could have imagined our fortune? Kalan hid her in plain sight, right underneath our noses. But it doesn't matter now. Recovering her will move the plan ahead by decades…."

"Is that so?" a soft voice murmured, and he turned in surprise.

The girl stood there, her dark red hair tied behind her in a bun covered by a white cloth. She wore an open white coat, almost like a lab coat, over a black _shihakushô _identical to Momo's Soul Reaper uniform. A _wakizashi_ was belted at her waist. Her bright blue eyes shone with mischievous delight as she smiled at the boy. "I'm happy for your discovery, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait to make use of it," Sakura informed the boy. "It's my turn to play with Kain-_sensei_ next."

Nagi turned his full attention to the girl. "Who are you? A captain Soul Reaper of Soul Society…?"

"Oh, no, I have no actual affiliation to the Soul Society…particularly this one," Sakura denied. "I have less connection to anyone in this world than even you…save for my ties to my classmates I've built over the last two years. But that doesn't matter. I've let you play around this far, but now, you're in the way, and if you don't step aside, I'll be forced to deal with you."

Nagi considered this. Normally even a captain of the Soul Society was a threat he could handle, albeit with difficulty, but there was something about this strange girl that set his nerves on edge. He shrugged and bowed. "Then I'll leave you to it. It'll take me a while to get everything ready anyway. I do hope we'll meet again…." And he vanished.

Applause greeted this action, and Sakura turned to see Alyssa facing her, with Miyu, as usual, flanking her. "Quite impressive to scare off a being of that caliber," Alyssa murmured. "So, Sanada Sakura…who are you, really?"

"Ah, I've grown careless," she replied brightly. "Sakura is my real name, of course. I'm just another strange member of Kain-_sensei_'s abnormal class."

"I see. Setting that comment aside, I wonder about your role in this little escapade…and your plans for the future…?"

"Oh, like you, I simply refrained from interfering this time, and for the same reasons. My plans are about to come into focus, and will likely be of interest to you….shall we discuss them?"

Alyssa smiled.

_Author's Note: Character Introduction: Graf Wilhelm Josef von Herrmann_

_This battle followed that of Negi's duel with the graf very closely, with mostly only the character swaps and additions making the few changes. In the original, Wilhelm was aided by three 'slimes' that made the heroes think of Dragon Warrior (aka Dragon Quest) and were responsible for the actual trapping of Negi's companions. I wasn't particularly fond of them, or of their kidnapping most of the girls directly from the bath (naturally, _ecchi_ comic!). I worked a few things around for more clarity of plot—it was never revealed who, exactly, freed Wilhelm, or how, in the original, or how he allowed the bottle that sealed him to be taken away by Kôtarô (this is the original premise that is used to have him chasing the boy—yet he forgets about it after Chizuru Nara confronts him boldly, and he just kidnaps her and runs). It is never revealed where his slime companions came from (they were not present in Negi's flashback) or why sealing them away in the bottle used up all its available 'space' when the constant suggestion was that all four (Wilhelm and the slimes) were sealed together._

_ Of course, I had difficulty working Kenjirô's appearance in here. As a wolf demon, Kôtarô changed into an animal form with his energy lost while fleeing Wilhelm, and so Natsumi and Chizuru, who found him, thought they were bringing home a lost and injured puppy…and then he changed into a boy. Since I made Kenjirô a non-animal demonkin, there was nothing for him to change into (a sword, maybe? But somehow I just can't imagine the trio finding that lying by the path and deciding to bring it home….). Even taking a 10-year-old child home wouldn't have been such a big deal if they planned to call for proper help, but a kid their age…well, it shouldn't have happened, but hey, this is an anime-based story! And they were planning to call for help, but then he awoke and caused a bit of a ruckus (Kôtarô did in the original, too)._

_ Hinagiku, Kazumi and Rei were the three biggest things that shook up this part. I decided that, to help spotlight Kazumi a bit more, I needed to give her a date-like event, and Kazumi's first date with Yûji in Shakugan no Shana (to a museum) was a good one to use. I had to think to set it up properly, and Hinagiku helped. On that note, the investigation talk with Miki (including the underwear comments) was Hayate canon—Hinagiku's birthday was approaching, and Hayate had promised her a gift, and she was dreaming about him giving the gift to her. Since there was no big event like that to model here, I had the event play on a bad dream and let the harem situation prey upon her thoughts a little. And this nicely led her into setting up the date (properly) and the discovery of Kenjirô gave the other two girls an excuse to give Kazumi and Kain their proper date…._

_ And since they were thus involved, mimicking Shakugan no Shana more by having the old man visit Kain in the museum and challenging him was a good next step. This gets her involved in the magic, steeply enough that she can't be summarily dismissed (Chizuru and Natsumi, despite the things they saw between Kôtarô and Wilhelm, don't think anything strange about it later, and have no explanation why. I'm modeling this for Yukari somewhat, and I will give at least plausible reasons why, because while I want Kazumi in the magic equation heading into Act 4, Yukari's baptism into the true magic realm will have significance attached to it farther down the road)._

_ Finally, sort of in place of the slimes I have Rei, who I will go into next chapter. I decided that this was a good place to have Hinagiku enter, so setting up Rei vs. Hinagiku was a good route to set up the secondary battle and show them off._

_ And that leaves the battle between Wilhelm and Kain and Kenjirô, which is changed only by Kain's unique combat penchants and skills. Wilhelm's drive is to battle a great mage like Kain, to see his powerful blood at its pinnacle. Originally, I was going to vary from Negima in this battle by having Kain react with nonchalance towards Wilhelm's revelation, showing his maturity. But as I developed him in Kyoto, that childish side he's had to suppress his whole life came out when he saw the petrification of his friends, and so his reaction at meeting the person responsible for that tragedy is obviously going to be as strong, if not stronger, so I kept the berserker scene._

_ Okay, time to finally talk about the villain. For some reason, I kept his name entirely—Graf (equivalent of earl or count) Wilhelm Josef von Herrmann. Is that his real name or just a human one he adopted? Likely the latter, but the manga never reveals it._

_ He is just as he appears—a powerful, true demon that destroyed Negi's (and, here, Kain's) village—on commission. He was defeated and sealed away by Negi's (and Kain's) uncle, and then released by the evil organization (never really revealed in the manga, but hinted at strongly that it was Fate's group that was responsible)._

_ Like most demons, he has his own strange desires and goals, and he enjoys fighting significant foes; not necessarily the strongest or most powerful, but the ones who are…famous, perhaps, although he also enjoys fighting skilled opponents along the way…the more skilled they are, the better. He is not necessarily evil, not delighting particularly in cruelty or destruction, but he has little remorse about whatever methods he uses to accomplish his desires. Oh, and yes, the outfit I've subjected Mai to was what he put onto Asuna in the original. Why keep it? Well, it was almost a bit of 'why not'. It gave a chance to show off the magical girl clothes-transforming nature of the cards (I actually show its prominence early here) and it's a minor bit of service to the original's fan service, since I toss out 99% of it. And speaking of the magical girl changing, the outfit I described Mai changing into is supposed to be her My-Otome suit._

_ It is suggested that Wilhelm was once part of powerful nobility, but has lost his position and power somehow and now gets by as a mercenary. Again, whether it is his position in the demon realm or an adopted human nobility he refers to is never disclosed._

_ Wilhelm does not die in the original—the shadow dragon monster that Nagi summons is entirely his responsibility, and my addition, thrown in to give an excuse for Mai to summon Kagutsuchi, something I've been trying to set up this entire time. Her 'element' is a fine swap for Asuna's artifact, but finding a place in this story for the main heroine to summon a giant fire-breathing monster was a lot harder. I suppose I could have always just randomly summoned a 'zilla, but…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Eight: Party Formed

"So," Hinagiku murmured, "what's this all been about, anyway?"

The thirteen of them—Kain, Momo, Kagome, Kenjirô, Nodoka, Yue, Ami, Erika, Nanami, Kiami, Akari, Kazumi, and Hinagiku—all sat in embarrassed silence in the parlor of the spacious Sendô household, veritable mansion or old-time traditional Japanese castle. It was late, but their adrenaline kept them awake; meanwhile, Yukari had been carried by some Sendô servants back to her dormitory room, while Mai and Rei had been taken to separate rooms within the estate to recover. Servants came out and provided tea, but otherwise they were left alone, reflecting upon the chaos they had just experienced. Hinagiku's comment finally broke the silence.

"Well, what do you think?" Nanami retorted. "You were in the thick of it."

"Er, yes, well…mostly I was just carried along with the flow," she muttered in reply. "I still don't know what any of this was about—what Ayanami-_san_ was doing with all of you, who that old man was or what he wanted with Kain-_sensei_, anything about this boy, what that monster was, what Tokiha-_san_ did, or what the Sendô family has to do with any of this! Now that we're out of whatever that danger was, I'm rather curious to know what's been going on under my nose. You all seem rather more aware of at least _some _of the details here, which is definitely annoying." She glared around at the assembled faces.

Kain bowed to her in apology. "I'm truly sorry for getting you involved in this, Hinagiku. I didn't want any of this to trouble you…."

"Enough of that. I'd like to know _what _I'm getting involved in before you apologize. And depending on how you answer, you might have to apologize for keeping me out of it. If you're in trouble, you should have asked for my help before. That's what the Student Council is for, after all—aiding the school and all its members."

Ami giggled. "This is…a little more significant than the school…."

Hinagiku glared at her, but Kain said, "The truth, Hinagiku…and Yoshida-_san_…the truth is that I…am a mage. A member of the magical society that exists in secret in this world, that has existed since time immemorial. This school is actually controlled by mages, and I, after graduating from a magic university, was sent here to teach English on my road towards becoming an Archmage, a master magician…."

"Magic? Nonsense…there's no such thing as magic!" Hinagiku protested.

"You can really say that after everything you've seen?" Yue said with a mixture of admiration and scorn.

"W-well, it's just that…I've never believed in superstitions or unscientific ideas and terms. I've never seen them before, so what right do they have to go existing? I just can't believe in things that can't be explained with logic, no matter what I've seen."

"Even after seeing a ghost, Hinagiku-_kaichô_?" teased Momo.

Hinagiku glared at her. "How do you know about that…?"

Kain chuckled, interrupting her. "It's okay, Hinagiku. Magic _can_ be explained with logic, as long as you've learned about it. It isn't some wondrous working of inexplicable miracles…it is a science, a science that simply makes use of an energy that is unknown to most of the world. Just like all sciences, it appears like a miracle to those who can't understand it and as a superstition to those who have only heard talk of it…like if you were to meet people from ancient times and tried to explain atomic science to them. That's all it is. If you study magic, it makes perfect sense."

Hinagiku considered this. "Very well," she said finally. "I suppose it would be foolish to continue to stubbornly deny magic after all I've seen tonight. Tell me, then, what any of this has to do with each other." As Kain began to start again, she held up a hand to forestall him and continued, "No, on second thought, let me calmly and logically work out what I can myself. There have been a few recent events since your arrival that suggest something was going on behind the scenes. First, the few days you and a few other students disappeared and only showed up just in time for the end of the year exams. The 'vampire' incident from the start of the year; at that time you saved Kazumi-_san_ from something, even though she can't remember what, exactly, attacked her, and you were vague about the answer. Then there was all the chaos from the Kyoto trip. Strange things happened, including a plague of frogs, alcoholic fountains, and a kissing contest that involved _six_ copies of you rushing about trying to seduce your students. And, come to think of it, you spent a particular amount of time with certain of your students, including a sudden and unannounced overnight visit to Higurashi-_san_'s family with only a select group." She glanced around the room. "And those chosen few seem to all be assembled here. All of these incidents, and then tonight…are you involved in some kind of 'magical war', as your ermine suggested, Kain-_sensei_?"

"N-not exactly." He sighed. "Yes, all those events you mentioned were…caused because of magic, I guess. The Kyoto one was the most prevalent. You see, since this is a magical school, Kagome is…."

"She's the granddaughter of the principal; if this school is 'actually controlled by mages', then obviously the members of the school's governing body are all part of this 'magical realm', and all twelve families of the School's Governing Council are part of this magical circle: Higurashi, Sendô, Tôsaka, Klein, Saginomiya, Sôma, Tsukai, Potter, Dresden, Magart, Xing, and Kannagi. Am I correct?"

Erika sighed. "Yes, Hina, that's correct. All twelve of our families are…part of the magical realm, and we work to keep the magic a secret from our mundane students and faculty."

"I see…." She looked up at Kain. "So why were you sent here to teach English if you're in training to become a better mage?" she asked.

"I really don't know, to be honest. People keep asking, but it's a mystery to me as well. Well…actually, it's something I'm slowly realizing. My goal is to find my missing father…and this school actually has many connections to him that I'm slowly discovering.

"But going back to your main question of…well, broadly, what's going on? I guess it really starts back in Kyoto." Kain went on to explain about Kagome's non-magical history, the attempted kidnapping, and the other parts of their Kyoto adventure. He further explained the suspicion of the Obsidian Star's involvement, his father's history with them, and the identity of the old gentleman, Graf von Herrmann, as a demon.

Hinagiku stared as she listened. "That's…a lot to take in." She shook her head.

"We understand just how rough it is; after all, out of this entire group, only Kain-_sensei_, Momo-_chan_, Erika-_chan_, Kenjirô-_san_ and Kamo-_kun_ knew anything about magic," Nanami put in with a smirk.

"Not helping, Jinnai-_san_!" Momo hissed.

Hinagiku blinked and looked around. "None of you knew anything until recently…? How recently…?"

"Since Kain-_sensei_ arrived," Ami responded. "They were…accidents, mostly…."

"Mostly trouble just involves us because we're around Kain-_sensei_," Kiami put in. "Just like you. He's been careless with his magic a few times, but it seems odd that so many of us are finding out, and his precious superiors in the school don't seem to have noticed anything…or at least don't seem to have complained to him about it. But like all the contracts he's made, these discoveries we've made have been the strangest of flukes and necessities."

Hinagiku picked up far too much from this comment. "_All _the contracts?" she said slowly. "Who else has a contract with Kain-_sensei_?"

With some reluctance and embarrassment, Nodoka, Momo and Kagome each held up their cards, and Kagome added, "And Mai, of course—she was first. And now you've made one too, Hinagiku-_san_?"

Hinagiku sat silently for several seconds, digesting this. Then she sighed. "Well, let's not worry any more about this at the moment." She turned to the silent Kazumi. "What about you, Kazumi-_san_? How did _you_ get involved in this…?"

"Eh? W-well, Kain-_sensei_ and I were at the museum, and…that old man suddenly appeared and came to us, and told Kain-_sensei_ that he'd taken our classmates hostage…and he showed us a picture of Yukari-_chan_, captured…."

"Wait a minute…wasn't Hirai-_san_ there with you at the museum?"

Kazumi flushed deeply. "N-no, because…they had to take care of Kenjirô-_kun_…."

"Not that I needed it," Kenjirô put in. "Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Hanatabi Kenjirô, a half-demon. I met Kain and some of the girls here in Kyoto." He went on to explain his own actions at Kyoto, his eventual surrender and incarceration, and how he had been released along with Wilhelm but had refused to cooperate and had been injured attempting to flee to warn Kain. He concluded by explaining how Yukari and Matake insisted Kazumi go alone to meet with Kain, and saying, "I don't really understand why they were so worried about staying to watch me."

"I can guess," Hinagiku muttered darkly. "So what happened then?" she asked Kazumi.

Kazumi continued her halting narrative, explaining how Kamo had started talking, Kain transported them back to her room, then he and Kenjirô, after recognizing one another, had taken off to go rescue the hostages. Despite their admonitions to not get involved, she had followed after them, and, despite not being very fit or athletic, had finally come upon their battle some minutes before its conclusion.

Hinagiku nodded. "Well…that explains most things…except about Ayanami-_san_. How did she become involved in this, anyway?"

"Ayanami Rei is a faithful member of our household," declared a new voice, and Iori entered. "I must apologize for her behavior…."

"Sendô-_senpai_…does that mean she was acting on your orders?" Hinagiku demanded accusingly.

"No, not mine…our mother's. It's a long story, as well, and I'm sure you've heard enough of them…."

"This is one I'd like to hear," the seemingly sulking Erika said, suddenly coming to life and glaring at her brother. "Even I knew nothing about Ayanami-_san_ before tonight. How long has she been mother's Servant?"

Iori smiled. "Long before you were born, Erika. Long before I was born, in fact. Three hundred years, if Mother told me the truth. She's her first and most precious Servant."

"T-three hundred years?" Hinagiku sputtered. "How is that possible? Who is she…?"

"I should tell you this, Hina," Erika said wearily. "The Sendô family…is a family of vampires. Blood-drinking immortal near-humans. My mother is many centuries old. When we share our blood with a mortal, it transforms them into our Servant, and grants them immortality similar to our own. Even though she looks like she's our age, she's older than anyone here." She glanced briefly at Momo, considering, but decided the comment held true even with the exceptional company.

"You just said you knew nothing about her?" Kain queried.

"Yes," Erika said. "Mother…hasn't shown me all her secrets, of course. But I didn't think she had such a powerful, precious Servant that she'd hidden even from me."

"Why is she in our school if she's several centuries old?" Hinagiku demanded. "Is this some sort of a joke, a mockery of Japanese education…?"

"It's almost certainly to keep an eye on me," Erika replied. "Mother and I have…differences of opinion, and I'm on a leash at the school, you could say." She shook her head. "I have no idea why she was aiding that demon…."

"Because Mother commanded it, of course," Iori replied. He blanched, half-smiled and held his hands up protectively as they all turned to stare accusingly at him. "I had nothing to do with it, I assure you. I wasn't even aware anything was going on until shortly before I arrived to pick you up. Had I known, I would have interfered in any way I could have, and Kaya-_chan_ knows that quite well. Erika isn't the only one with 'differences of opinion'. But Rei-_chan_ is a true Servant of the Sendô family…that is why she risked her life to protect you at the end there, Erika."

Erika looked away, somewhat ashamed at the memory. "I…I understand."

"Why did Sendô-_sama_ want Ayanami-_san_ helping Graf von Herrmann?" Kain asked, returning to the topic at hand.

Iori was silent. Erika finally said, "Probably…to teach me a lesson…and to observe Kain-_sensei_. She's interested in him herself, just like the gentleman demon was. After all, he is the famous son of the hero who saved the magical world…."

"That doesn't explain everything," Yue commented. "Kain-_sensei_ is amazing, but I get the feeling that Sendô-_san_'s interest is…more significant than that."

Erika was still silent. Iori was about to say something, but Erika finally burst out, "It's all right, _Nii-sama_. It's time everyone knows the truth. Mother is a Sendô vampire who has sworn allegiance with the mages, but she still believes in the superiority of vampires, and she is concerned mostly about them. She's determined that I make a Servant of my own. She probably thinks Kain-_sensei_ would be a worthy candidate. Having a powerful mage for a Servant would make me a very powerful vampire indeed."

The interest of the group intensified at this comment. Erika clenched her hands tightly as she held them in her lap, gripping her robe. "Mother kept me secluded for many years, as vampire children don't know how to control their bloodlust. She still kept me inside the estate here even after I matured, since she feels that I wasn't ready for the 'hostile outside world of humans'. But I knew I wanted to see the world outside, and we argued. She was determined I take the necessary steps to protect myself, as a vampire, and I wanted nothing to do with it…I wanted to try living with humans and experiencing something like a normal life. She finally made a deal with me: she would allow me to attend the school here, provided I keep looking for a Servant. I have to make a Servant before I graduate high school, or…I'll be confined here in the Sendô estate again, at her whim, until _she_ decides otherwise. I-I agreed, even though I have no intention of making a Servant. I keep hoping…she'll have a change of heart if she sees how much good I can do as a normal student…living with humans…."

Hinagiku seemed angrier than ever now. "And…she had Ayanami-_san_ kidnap all of you…to what? Prove a point? As a leader of this school, she should hardly be endangering its students, regardless of the reason! What was she really thinking!?"

"You'd have to ask her that personally, I think," Iori chuckled. "Even I have trouble figuring out what she's thinking most of the time."

"Very well then. I will."

Iori blinked in surprise. "What? You mean…."

"I know that Sendô Kaya-_san_ is famous for her reclusiveness, and now I can understand why…but that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore what she's done…what she made Ayanami-_san_ do. I want to hear her excuses from her own lips."

Kain nodded. "I want to talk to her, too. After all, this does involve me."

Iori smiled. "Very well. I shall go inform her. And I shall preemptively bring you three to meet her. Kain-_kun_, Hinagiku-_chan_, Erika…if you will follow me."

"W-we want to go too!" Nodoka burst out.

"That's right," Yue said. "We became involved, too, and we promised to support Kain-_sensei_."

"And I might have a chance to get a _real_ interview with a vampire," Nanami mused. "You can't pass up a money-making idea like that…."

Iori waved them all down. "I'm afraid Kaya-_chan_'s patience won't support the entire lot of you. Please, wait here. I doubt she'll see anyone but these three."

Complaining, the ambitious girls returned to their seats. Hinagiku, Erika, and Kain followed Iori through the parlor's back door into the mysterious estate's halls….

They walked in silence and sat waiting in silence in the room where Iori left them, stating he would bring their petition to Kaya. Finally Erika could stand it no longer, and asked, "Well, Hina, aren't you going to say something?"

"Hmm? What?" Hinagiku demanded.

"About…about what I am…."

"Oh, you mean, you're a vampire? I haven't really given it much thought. Being a vampire doesn't change the fact that you are Sendô Erika, my reliable and extraordinary _fukukaichô_ who has been so helpful to me in my work." She thought for a minute. "If I think about it, I guess I am a bit surprised, though. Aren't you supposed to sparkle or something in the sunlight?"

"That's only fake vampires from Twi*****!"

"Oh, sorry. Do you really drink blood?"

"Yes…I can't stand the taste, but if I don't drink blood…well, it's like an addiction, and if we're deprived of blood our bloodlust takes over and we go on a rampage, seeking it out. I drink blood packets the family acquires from blood donations…."

Hinagiku nodded. "That's sensible. See? Why should I be upset?"

Erika smiled, almost moved to tears. "Thank you, Hina…."

Iori returned at that moment. "You are…in luck, I suppose. Kaya-_chan_ will see you now."

The three walked slowly into the room and kneeled at the indicated locations. They looked up, and Hinagiku and Kain gasped. The girl before them didn't look old enough to be Erika's older sister, let alone her mother, yet there she was, nearly identical to their classmate. She had the same golden hair, dressed in an exquisite red _kimono_, but possessed blood-red eyes.

"Erika…thank you for returning. And now the esteemed Kain-_sensei_ and the Girl's Middle School _Kaichô_ wish to see me. What can I do for you?"

The dark aura—not exactly an evil aura, but an intense aura of near-malice—radiated tangibly from her, at least tangible to Kain, and he blanched. His hesitation was really only slight, but Hinagiku, whether through ignorance or astounding mental fortitude, forged ahead first, "I demand to know why you sent your servant Ayanami Rei to attack her fellow students. What are you thinking, as a member of the Governing Council, endangering the lives of these students?"

Kaya smiled. "How refreshingly blunt. Allow me to be the same. Why should I care about the fate of a few snot-nosed little girls who are getting involved in things that shouldn't concern them? Why should I worry about ordinary humans? And, most of all, why shouldn't I decide what goes on in _my_ school?"

Hinagiku blanched at her directness, and Kain took his turn. "Your school? What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Why do you think this school, steeped in magic and ruled by mages, is an ordinary school, a school for ordinary humans? Kain, of course, graduated from Caelar University—a school that is specifically for mages, a school that is a blank in the regular world. Why isn't Mahora Academy mage-only? The answer is simple—because I never wanted mages here in the first place.

"Do you know about the vampire-mage wars? About ninety years ago the vampires had grown tired of living in the shadows of man's society and decided to use their superior powers to rule the world and improve it for their sakes. The mages, of course, went to war against them in order to preserve the secret of magic and the order and harmony of the world. I was intelligent enough to side with the mages. The weakest vampire is far stronger than the weakest mage, but the champions of both are near equals, and the mages had much greater numbers. I knew the vampires didn't have a chance of really pulling off victory. So I declared allegiance to the mages.

"After the war was over and the mages, predictably, won, wiping out some of the oldest and grandest vampire families, some of their more paranoid representatives took exception to my continued existence and demanded I at least be watched, so they confiscated my school that I had built up years previously.

"I didn't design it as a source of education, but as a feeding ground…to give me and my family free access to all the blood we could want, and, furthermore, the nice, enjoyable blood of vibrant young teenagers, some of the best in both taste and nutrition. Alas, the mages taking the academy from me prevented me from using it so freely, but it is still a fine hunting ground. Why else do you think I let my precious daughter attend this school?"

The teenagers stared at her in shock, and she continued, "Just because I am an 'ally' of the mages doesn't mean I get along with them perfectly, of course. Vampires can't rely on anyone but themselves…all normal humans, including mages, are our enemies, and while they tolerate us right now, eventually they will find excuse to try and destroy us. The only defense I have is to make my family strong enough that I can dissuade them from starting anything for fear of the losses they'll sustain. Because of that, I keep an eye out for dangers and advantages, and I realized before anyone else here that Graf Wilhelm Josef von Herrmann had been released and that his target was Kain Lockeheart. I decided to take advantage of him for several reasons.

"Poor, deluded Erika still thinks she can survive as a human by denying her vampire heritage. I hope the graf and Rei taught you how weak you are when you soften your heart enough to rely on others. You waste your energy and your time as long as you play around with those little girls. You have several candidates…why don't you make a Servant already…? Or do you _want_ to return here after graduating and live out your days in a depressing, lifeless box…?"

Hinagiku dashed to her feet and slapped the childlike matriarch. "How dare you!" she seethed. "Erika tries her hardest as the _fukukaichô_ of the Girls' Middle School! She gives her all to support her fellow students and create a happy, fulfilling school life for them, but you consider it a deluded joke that makes her soft and weak!? How can a parent tread on her own child's happiness?"

Kaya looked up at Hinagiku, smiling evilly. "How bold your _kaichô_ is, Erika. She's certainly worthy as well. Why don't you make her a Servant? She'd be more than satisfactory."

Hinagiku blanched and stepped back. "W-what?"

"Children _never_ understand how parents seek to aid their happiness," Kaya continued scornfully. "Like your own parents, Hinagiku-_chan_…do you even suppose why they left you with an 80 million yen debt? Why they abandoned you so? Were they simply rotten, or did they have a purpose?" She sneered as Hinagiku recoiled at the terrible memory now assaulting her. "Be careful with your words, Hinagiku-_chan_, when you have weaknesses of your own…."

"Enough," Kain said quietly, drawing the vampire's attention. "What do you really intend? Was this whole thing a game to you? This battle you involved my students in?"

Kaya turned her smile to him. "A game? No. An experiment, rather. An interesting one. You are still the most worthy to be Erika's Servant, if you're truly willing to help her. You proved it against that foolish _mazoku_.

"Yes, I sent Rei to restrict your little girls so you would be forced to battle Wilhelm with your own power, in order to grow…or die. I have great plans for you, but you need to be worthy of those plans. So? What will _you_ do with this knowledge? Are you going to enact righteous vengeance against me?"

Kain stared at her impassively. "Regardless of the situation, it is now past. You may have acted against us, but you still could have arranged for us to be killed in that battle at any time. Vengeance? It is not mine to enact, especially against someone like you. Still, Erika-_san_'s future is another matter. I won't let you restrict her freedom like that simply because she refuses to enslave anyone. I will prove to you that she can live a fine and safe life as a normal girl, with or without a Servant. I will free her from your control and force you to acknowledge her."

Hinagiku and Erika stared at Kain in shock as Kaya's smile widened. "Oh? What a bold statement. How do you intend to prevent me from taking back what belongs to me? Will you try and fight me for her? How noble…."

"If I have to, I will fight you, but personally I hope it doesn't come down to violence. I don't believe it should. But Erika-_san_ is one of my faithful companions, and she has been accepted by everyone in our little party. I just ask that you consider that, and have faith. Trust me…and trust your daughter. I believe that we can coexist with vampires, as friends—and I believe that Erika, and all of us, will prove that. If we can prove that Erika has a true place among us before she graduates, will you withdraw your terms?"

Kaya's smile actually faded a few moments before returning, this time more subdued and wondering. "You certainly do have a way with words, you interesting boy. You really are very much like your father. Very well…I will at least consider your absurd request. Don't expect me to change my tune so easily, but you don't harm me at all by trying, so you may carry on…until she graduates from high school. Now, go. I am done trying to teach infants."

Erika and Kain rose, and Hinagiku desperately joined them in bowing before they departed.

"Well done," murmured Iori as he left with them. "Not many have ever gotten away with doing and saying those kinds of things to her. You must have really impressed her."

Kain shrugged. "I hope so. Our happiness depends on it…."

As late as it was, the Sendô family prepared rooms for the group to stay the night. After bathing, the tired group retired to bed.

Some, however, found sleep a harder prey to catch.

Hinagiku sat on the porch overlooking the Sendôs' garden. Her head and heart were both heavy with the incredible revelations of the day. Everything that had happened. All of it….

"Hinagiku…good evening."

Hinagiku turned in surprise. "Kain-_sensei_, good evening…."

"You can't sleep either?" Kain questioned. He silently gestured another question, and Hinagiku waved for him to sit.

"There's no chance for me to sleep after everything's that happened today," she sighed after Kain had seated himself. "And even after everything you've told me, I still have questions. I feel like I don't understand anything any more, and I don't like the feeling…."

Kain smiled wryly. "And you wonder why we never told you about this realm before…."

"W-what was that?! Are you trying to suggest I'm incapable of understanding your magic?!"

"Easy, Hinagiku, easy," Kain soothed her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to belittle you, or anything. I'm just…." His smile dropped and he lowered his eyes. "I just…I don't know. I'm not supposed to be revealing magic to anyone from 'outside', as they like to call it, and yet everyone seems to be finding out. But more than that…it seems that trouble is following me so closely, and those who shouldn't be getting involved…who should be safe _because _they don't know anything…are ending up in so much danger…."

"O-oh…I see…." This was truly disquieting to Hinagiku—since his arrival, Kain had always seemed level-headed, calm, confident, and sure, but with this sudden revelation he had shown a vulnerability she hadn't expected. He was so mature and reliable as a teacher, it was difficult to remember that he was a still a teenager, the same age as the rest of them…but that thought did remind her of something else she'd been thinking about recently….

"Tell me…Kain-_sensei_…what…was your childhood like?"

"Eh?" Kain turned to her in surprise. "My…childhood…?"

"I-it's just a question," Hinagiku said, flushing. "I mean, what was it like...knowing about magic…being the son of someone famous…graduating from the university at a young age…?"

"Oh…well…." Kain considered the question. It wasn't a completely innocent question…obviously Hinagiku was fishing for something, but he wasn't sure what. Still, considering what she'd been through, if she wanted something more from him, he owed her what he could give. "What, exactly, do you want to know?" he finally asked. "I could talk for a long time about my youth…."

"Ah, w-well…I'd heard…that you never knew your parents…."

_('"_Onee-chan_…where did Mama and Papa go?"')_

She pushed the memory away and pressed on, "It just seems…you've had so many experiences, and I wonder how they've brought you to here…."

_('No parents, eh….')_ "That's right. My father…was Kalan Lockeheart, who is known in the magic society as the Grand Archmage. He saved the magical world, Arcanus Myrror, from total destruction nearly twenty years ago. However, roughly fifteen years ago, about when I was born, he vanished, and no one has heard from him since. As for my mother…I never knew her, and no one could ever tell me who she was. I was raised by my father's uncle, as well as a woman who called herself my aunt, but…by the time she was gone, I was still too young to really know anything about her, even though she raised me like my mother. Uncle Harold refuses to say anything about either of them….

"I grew up hearing stories of my father's magnificence, and with the determination to meet him again. To be like him, to emulate him, to follow the path he followed and become a great hero. That is my only goal in life…and that is why I've worked so hard, studied so hard, how I was able to join the world of 'adults' when I was still a child…."

"Wait," Hinagiku interjected, "you said 'again'? It sounds as if you've already met your father…."

"That's right…I did." Kain gripped his cloak. "This cloak I always wear…is his. It's a memento from him, something he gave me. He's been missing for fifteen years, so everyone thinks he's dead, but I met him ten years ago, when he saved my life, the day my village was destroyed…."

"Destroyed…and that's when you moved…."

"Eh? You seem…very well-informed about my youth, Hinagiku…."

"N-no, i-it's nothing like that, I-I just…I just asked Miki about you once, and she read your biography to me…."

Kain stared at her and then began to laugh. "After teaching Hanabishi-_san_ all this time, I think I actually understand exactly what you said and what must have happened. Yes…after that incident, I moved to my current hometown, where Uncle Harold finished raising me. I entered the magical university with my friend Lina when I was 10, and I finally graduated earlier this year, right before I came here to Mahora Academy."

Hinagiku had been thinking about something else. "I was involved in my own fight at the time, but I remember that the old man said something to you and you…went off. You also asked him, right before that monster attacked, who had hired _him_ to destroy your village…."

"Yes…he revealed to me that he was responsible for it. He had also mentioned that he was acting as a mercenary, now, and, apparently, then…."

He turned and looked up at her. "May I ask why you are so interested, Hinagiku? Why you want to know about my past?"

Hinagiku looked away. She was silent for a few moments, then finally voiced the sentiments that had dominated her thoughts for the last few days. "Did you…ever blame your parents for…abandoning you, Kain-_sensei_? Did you ever think…that there was a reason…you didn't have them around?"

Kain blinked in surprise. "What…?"

"My real name isn't Katsura. That's the name of my foster parents. My real parents abandoned my family when I was…well, about five years old, the same age as you when your village was destroyed. They left _Onee-chan_ and me with an 80 million yen debt and just disappeared. _Onee-chan_ worked like a devil to pay off the debt and keep us alive. Eventually, we were adopted by her old kindergarten teacher.

"I've thought about it, but…don't you think there was a reason…? Some unavoidable reason why they couldn't take us with them?"

_('So that's it…yes, our situations are similar, in a way….')_ "Hinagiku…do you love your foster parents?"

"Of course I love them! I love them very much! Very much, but…I loved…my real mother, too…."

Kain thought for a long moment. "I can't speak for your parents…I never knew them and what they are…but I think that all parents care more for their children than nearly anything else in the world. Tell me, Hinagiku…do you think perhaps that _you_ are the reason they had to leave?"

"W-what?"

"I'm not accusing you. I'm just wondering if there's any portion of you that had that fear, that doubt in your heart. It's common in children with broken pasts; I should know. Perhaps you were stronger than that…after all, you probably knew that the 80 million yen debt seemed to be their real reason for leaving…."

"K-Kain-_sensei_…you…."

"Like you asked me in order to settle your own worries on your situation, I did the same here….

"I spent my early years listening to tales of my father. I wanted to meet him…so badly…. I heard that he was a hero who would save those in need, so when I was young I did…terribly reckless and stupid things, endangering myself, hoping that my father would come to rescue me. I always held that wish in my heart….

"And in the end…that wish was granted. My village was destroyed, but afterwards, I got to see my father…he came back and saved me. Me, and my uncle…just the two of us out of the whole village.

"I know it's foolish…I know it's stupid…but ever since that day I've been carrying the weight of this terrible curse. I feel as if my foolish wish was the reason for it…that I caused the destruction of my village and the loss of all those people through my stupid, childish dream…."

"No, Kain-_sensei_, that can't be true! It couldn't have been anything like that…."

"I know…I know…and perhaps now I'm finally ready to realize that. However…it still may have been my fault…or because of me. Someone summoned Wilhelm von Herrmann and all those other demons, summoned them specifically to attack my village. Why? What in that village could possibly catch the eye of someone strong enough to destroy it so utterly? Was there anything…besides the son of the renowned hero?

"Was it a member of the Obsidian Star, after revenge on my father? Or something else? I don't know…but I can't shake that fear from my heart. Everywhere I go, it seems I'm destined to bring trouble and remorse to those around me…first my village…and now, even this normally-peaceful school has been wracked with troubles since my arrival…."

Hinagiku stared at Kain in shock. Kain turned to her and smiled. "Some fears seem insurmountable, don't they? I'm sorry…I suppose you didn't need that trouble added to your own fears." He stood up. "Come here, Hinagiku…I'd like to show you something."

Tentatively, she rose and approached him. "What are you…?"

In response he reached out and put an arm around her waist. The next instant the world around her shifted, and they were suddenly in….

"This…this is our Student Council room?" Hinagiku stumbled and Kain steadied her. She managed to recover from the sudden change in her reality surprisingly quickly, but then, she _was_ Hinagiku.

"Why are we here?" she finally managed.

With her steady on her feet, Kain let go of her waist, shifting his grip to her shoulder and hand. "This way, please." He started walking towards the balcony.

"_Huh_?" Eh?! Ah! No! Not onto the terrace! I can't…."

"Don't worry, don't worry…."

"N-no! You know I don't like high places!"

"I will hold you tight. Open your eyes."

Hesitantly, Hinagiku did so.

And what she saw took her breath away, and not in the way she expected. The buildings of Mahora and the surrounding city spread out before her, lit by the occasional lamps and streetlights. The moon shone above them, bright and full, and the stars twinkled in the sky. It was a surreal scene, and one she had never before observed.

"…How incredible."

"This is the view that you showed me the first time we met," Kain explained. "You've been worrying about the reason your parents left. I've been worrying about the reason trouble might be following me. There might have been reasons…perhaps there might not have been. From someone else's viewpoint, we both might look unfortunate, or that our hearts are permanently scarred. But the place we find ourselves in here and now isn't so bad, is it? We can dwell on our past, on the things we can't change…or we can always look in front of us, and appreciate what we have."

Hinagiku looked up at him before turning back to the marvelous panorama before her eyes. _('Ah…I see…I finally understand. I am…in love with him. But when I start to love someone…I somehow feel that person is going to disappear. And that feeling scares me….')_

"I'm…such a fool…" she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"It's just like this view. It was right there next to me, but I couldn't see it, because I was afraid."

"Are you still afraid?" Kain asked.

"I'm still afraid," Hinagiku confirmed, turning to smile at him. "But it doesn't feel so bad."

"It seems you've taken care of our escaped criminal, Kain-_kun_…."

Kain shook his head. "No. I managed to defeat him, with Kenjirô-_kun_'s help, but he sacrificed himself to save us."

Kensuke nodded. "Hmm. Yes, he had a great barrier set up that concealed him from us…it was only shattered after the beast was summoned, however. You never caught the one who summoned it?"

Kain shook his head again. "I'm afraid not. He probably fled after Mai…after _her_ spirit defeated it. We can guess the Obsidian Star was responsible, but that's all."

"Yes…and you don't have any other information? Even with Wilhelm von Herrmann's power, it seems odd he was able to shield himself from all our magical senses without outside aid…."

"I'm afraid not. Although, with everything else they've done, it wouldn't surprise me that the Obsidian Star was helping him with that, too."

He wasn't about to mention Rei Ayanami's involvement in the situation. Nor did he feel this was the time to make life difficult for the school's Magic Council by implicating the Sendô family. Kaya Sendô's personal vendetta had now become a battle of honor between him—and his related students—and her, and he had the same 'this is personal' pride about it as he'd had with Alyssa. And, in this case, perhaps much more reasonably.

Kensuke nodded. "In any case, it seems you've survived another little crisis. It's seemingly becoming your habit. Your skills and abilities have grown tremendously, Kain-_kun_."

"Thank you, Principal. Now, about Kenjirô-_kun_…."

"Hoho! Don't worry; we're fully aware of how he helped you in this latest little trouble. His situation is well in hand…."

Mai met him as he left the Principal's building. "Are you all right, Mai?" he asked. He had left early Sunday morning to report to the school's chief, and this was the first time he'd seen her since the chaos of last night.

"Yes, I'm fine. I…don't remember hardly anything that happened last night after that monster appeared, but otherwise I'm okay. What about you? You pushed yourself real hard last night…."

"You don't need to worry about me. That wasn't worse than anything else I've faced recently." He considered her carefully.

"W-what? I've told you, I'm fine…!"

"Right. That's good. So, what's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up…?"

"You have that thoughtful look on your face. You always get it when you need to talk about something."

"W-what? Hmm…do I…?"

"Of course. Well?"

"Alyssa-_chan_ wanted us to come to her place. Urgently. Apparently she's aware of what happened last night—I guess that's no surprise—and she wants to see us."

"Okay. How many of us is she gathering this time?"

'This time' was everyone previously…and, of course, Hinagiku and Kazumi.

"Were you watching last night, Alyssa?" he demanded. "We really could have used your help if you were…."

Alyssa smiled mischievously. "It's not a master's place to be involved in her pupil's fights," she teased. "Besides, you all handled it just fine. And you've delightfully recruited two new members. Well, let's celebrate with some extra training, shall we? Come."

"What's this about?" Hinagiku hissed to Kain, with Kazumi working hardest to follow them. "What's with Alyssa-_chan_?"

"Well, actually, she's a demon just like Wilhelm, and…."

He gave her the Cliff's Notes version of how he had come to be her pupil. "I see," she muttered. "I suppose this is…useful…tell me, Kain-_sensei_, do any of our other classmates have strange secrets like this?"

"None to my knowledge…."

"Well, whatever Alyssa-_chan_ is going to show us, I suppose it can't be any worse than what happened last night…."

"Ah…actually, for you, it might not be true…."

"What the hell is this?!"

Hinagiku sat shivering on the ground in the exact center of the entrance pillar. The impossibly high entranceway had paralyzed her…and, of course, much worse was the fact that a good portion of her class now bore witness to this completely uncool side of her.

"Ah, that's right…" Erika murmured. "She absolutely can't stand heights…."

"You'll have to face it, Hinagiku," Kain told her. "You can do it."

"No! Absolutely not! Just send me back, right now! Whatever is happening here, I don't need to be a part of it! Just get me out of this ship-in-a-bottle or whatever it is…."

"Hinagiku-_san_…" Kazumi murmured. She was astonished and tentative about the height herself, but only Hinagiku was a true acrophobe.

"You can't leave," Alyssa informed her evilly. "Once you come in, you can't leave for twenty-four hours. Well, it will only be an hour outside, but if you don't want to cross the bridge to my nice villa, you'll just have to stay there for a whole day…."

"W-what? Here? N-no, I can't…!"

Kain could think of several solutions, especially more teleportation magic—he could even just use her card to do it effortlessly—but decided that it was best to help her overcome her problems herself. He went to her and proffered a hand. "Come, Hinagiku. I won't let you fall. Just close your eyes and let me guide you, and you'll be fine. It's better than staying there all by yourself isn't it?"

Hinagiku still hesitated, and Kain continued, "Surely the great _kaichô_ of Mahora's middle school girls can manage at least this much…?"

Hinagiku blushed, scowled, and, still trembling, took Kain's hand and slowly rose. Her eyes closed, she let him walk her across the bridge spanning the impossible canyon. When they were safely on the other side, he finally told her, "You can open your eyes now."

Alyssa surveyed the group once they were all herded across and gathered. "Well now," she said. "It seems your beloved Kain-_sensei_'s 'party' has grown by two more members. Congratulations. It really does seem like the whole class will be part of us by summer vacation. "

As Kain flushed, Erika whispered to Hinagiku, "She does this all the time. She supports us _because_ it makes Kain-_sensei_ nervous and ill-at-ease."

"It seems cruel of her," Hinagiku whispered back.

"She _is_ a demon, after all…."

"I hear our two new members have heard most of what the magical realm is about, so I'll cut straight to the chase and tell you what _we_ are about. This group consists of those who have, mostly, dedicated themselves to Kain-_sensei_'s dream of becoming a hero of the magical realm and finding his long-lost father, Kalan Lockeheart. Now, all of you have experienced first hand just how dangerous this endeavor can be…just how terrible. It's still not too late to back out if any of you have second thoughts. So? What is your decision? Does anyone want to quit while they're ahead, or do all of you want to see this through with our beloved teacher?"

Some of the group exchanged glances, but for the most part their faces were dominated by wry and knowing smiles. Even Kazumi seemed determined about this. Alyssa smiled evilly at them. "You're all amazingly stupid, you know…but your determination is admirable. I've just been hosting these little school exercises out of boredom, but you've all won a measure of respect from me. I hereby give my blessing to this little gathering, for whatever it's worth. Your 'adventuring party' is formed."

The group cheered, and even the more reserved members seemed to join in. Kain, still flushed with embarrassment, basked in the glow of their enthusiasm. There were still many troubles, many unanswered questions, many worries, and he still felt guilty over so many of his students being involved in this danger on his account…but now he was finally ready to accept them. If this was his reason for being here at this school, than it was a good one.

He would accept all of them, completely, for as long as they would support him….

_Author's Note: Character Introduction: Rei Ayanami_

_ And so concludes Act 3. Kain has vanquished a new foe, gained some new allies and advanced one more step towards the secret of his lost father._

_ A new major player has taken center stage and prepares to make things more interesting._

_ Contracts have been formed and feelings have been realized. Several more have to sort through their own sentiments, but this is definitely a major turning point._

_ This chapter was a change from the Negima path I've been following almost rigidly throughout Act 3. The Sendô family's standing has finally been revealed, Hinagiku and Kazumi have been introduced to the magic circle, preparing them for major places in Act 4. Hinagiku's conversation with Kain was adapted from the conversation she had with Hayate at the end of her birthday. In that story, Hayate's 150 million and Hinagiku's 80 million were about the only thing separating the eerily-similar history of the two. Here, there is some difference, although certain points will tie in later (no more spoilers than that). Still, the fact that both were without their biological parents most (or all) of their lives and were seemingly abandoned does connect them, and it was useful to make that connection visible._

_ Of course, now Hinagiku has to worry about how she feels about this awakening of her feelings with Kazumi present…and now that Kazumi can get a little closer to Kain, being introduced to his world, she'll have to deal with the consequences of that…._

_ And if you're wondering about her two roommates, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them, or Kenjirô._

_ And, of course, Mai. Kagutsuchi finally made his appearance. A bit of Mai's true power…and shall we say a bit of 'True Mai'?...has been shown. Act 4 and beyond will go into some of that, too…._

_ Anyway, we now begin one of the most exciting parts. The Mahora Academy School Festival. How will this shape up?_

_ Well, first of all, let's get Rei Ayanami out of the way. I shouldn't say it like that. Putting her into this story was one of the most enjoyable character shifts I've done so far. As one of the Twelve, I had to have her in here, and she's even of the appropriate age, but what to do with her…._

_ Obviously, I couldn't leave her with her Eva history. I shouldn't have to explain any more about that. For what few may not know or remember, she is a clone, and that's all I will say about her past. But where could I put her? I already had a character to take the place of the silent and mysterious Zazie, and there wasn't much other call for a silent, expressionless, seemingly robotic character. After all, we already had two—the real robot, and then the aforementioned Zazie replacement. What could I do with her?_

_ Ah, well, I had already decided that, while Miyu was a perfect replacement for Chachamaru, it just didn't work to have Miyu emulate Chachamaru in falling in love with the teacher and gaining emotions she can't understand or cope with over this. While it's a great plot device and story thread to pursue, it…just doesn't work with Miyu. She's not that type of character. Her devotion to Alyssa is the only strong emotion she truly needs to show. Respect and admiration for her classmates will also develop, and that's cool, too. But developing feelings for her teacher? No, for her, that's just wrong._

_ So I decided Rei could take up that role—the robotic servant, even if she isn't really a robot, who starts as an (ordered) adversary and, after the conflict is resolved, is struck by the hero's concern over her well-being and her continued interaction with him (this part of it won't really come out until Act 4 and beyond, of course—here she's just been introduced)._

_ Well, that decision would give her a place in the story. But what about the girl herself? Who exactly _is_ she in MSK?_

_ And then I was saved by Fortune Arterial. Erika's story and family came with few changes, but there was one character revealed in that work that I didn't care to bring in, and that was Kiriha Kuze—a Servant of Kaya Sendô who had her memory erased and was left to play 'tag' with Kaya by trying to remember her and find her. A very cruel, evil little game…._

_ In any case, Rei would make a great Servant for Kaya, one who was her most faithful follower, one with a robotic devotion and work ethic. So, here is Rei's history (very condensed) in this universe…._

_ Rei Ayanami is actually of the Tôgi clan, but part of another branch. The exact details of her (and Kaya's) situation will not be revealed here, but, to be brief, she devoted herself to her friend's side, and, shortly after Kaya became a vampire, Rei became her Servant, and both stopped aging._

_ As her most precious Servant, Kaya usually jealously guards Rei and keeps her out of sight of most of the rest of her family and clan; in fact, even Iori has only seen her rarely. When her precious daughter decided to go off to school, Kaya had Rei join the school as well to keep an eye on Erika._

_ Making a Servant truly enslaves the human to the vampire, and it breaks his or her will down when the feat is accomplished—the more blood is given by the vampire, who feeds it to the human to make him or her a Servant, the more will is lost. Rei's intake was not extreme, but after centuries of living as Kaya's Servant, and being treated with ever-increasing care since Kaya's descent into paranoid reclusion in the last century or so, Rei has lost nearly all her emotions. Lost things, of course, can be found, but Rei does not suspect or desire this. She simply follows orders, as she is commanded. Now that her secret has been revealed to our party, her situation will change somewhat…._

_ Roles will reverse with Rei (and others…) in Act 4, and Rei will have an opportunity to join the party as well. Get ready for it…._


End file.
